C'est toi et moi
by Merylsnakes
Summary: Malgré un début douloureux, Drago Malfoy a été un pilier essentiel dans la victoire du Lord noir. Et comme récompense, il choisit d'avoir Harry Potter. L'heure de sa vengeance est enfin arrivée...
1. C'est toi et moi

Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est un OS... du moins, à l'origine, c'était prévu comme ça. Mais il y aura sûrement une suite, si le coeur vous en dit. Néanmoins, je laisse la fic en "complete" car l'histoire peut parfaitement s'arrêter là.

Disclaimer: Je suppose qu'il faut en passer par là, donc, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K.R. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas faire de plagiat.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Car même si j'écris déjà des fictions originales, ce sont mes premiers pas dans la fanfiction (je parle d'écriture, hein... parce que la lecture j'y suis depuis de looongues années...)... et les conseils avisés et les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus.

Bonne lecture à tous!

P.S: j'ai lu et relu... je ne suis malheureusement pas une championne d'orthographe et encore moins de conjugaison... J'écris avec à mes côtés, mes bons amis M. Petit Robert et M. Bescherelle, mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant... J'espère quand même avoir épuré ce texte du plus de fautes possible et que ça ne rendra pas la lecture insupportable (je sais de quoi je parle, en tant que lectrice assidue).

C'est toi et moi

Drago Malfoy traversait les couloirs du manoir de Lord Voldemort, la tête droite, l'air hautain, le visage impassible. Les mangemorts qu'il croisait le regardaient avec envie ou avec crainte, mais toujours avec un respect bien trop grand pour oser lui demander quoique ce soit. Drago avait largement dépassé son père dans l'échelle hiérarchique des mangemorts; d'ailleurs, il avait dépassé tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf une personne. Severus Snape restait, et sans doute à tout jamais, le préféré du seigneur des ténèbres. Son unique espion, ses yeux et ses oreilles au sein du côté de la lumière. Mais Drago arrivait juste derrière lui et cela lui convenait pour ses ambitions. Il n'avait jamais eu pour but de prendre la place de Severus. Il avait bien trop de respect pour son parrain et de toutes manières, son attention était tournée sur tout autre chose.

Il était pourtant parti de loin. Après son échec cuisant lors de sa sixième année, le retour auprès de son maître avait était une brutale descente aux enfers. Il avait cru que cette année d'angoisse était terrible, il n'avait pas encore goûté à la cruauté et à la colère du Lord noir. Les mois qui avaient suivi n'étaient dans ses souvenirs qu'une succession de sorts plus douloureux et vicieux les uns que les autres entrecoupés de moments d'inconscience salvatrice. Et parfois, encore, dans ses cauchemars, résonnait le rire aiguë et dément de sa tante, mangemorte aguerrie, briseuse d'être humain professionnelle, entrecoupé de ses propres cris, ses suppliques et ses sanglots. Il y avait aussi le froid. Ce froid humide qui vous glace au plus profond des entrailles et qui semble ne jamais vouloir vous quitter. Ce froid qui vous fait espérer que la mort est proche mais qui jamais ne répond à vos prières.

Et puis un jour, le lord était entré dans son cachot. Pas pour lui parler, non, il n'était plus rien à ses yeux, mais pour interrompre Bellatrix, en grande forme ce jour là, pour lui demander de partir d'urgence avec quelques autres mangemorts pour renforcer une attaque du côté de Manchester, d'après ce qu'avait compris Drago. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là et Drago aurait pu respirer jusqu'à son retour ou jusqu'à ce qu'un autre mangemort ait l'envie subite de venir se défouler sur lui, mais le blond, suite à ces nombreux sévices était à moitié nu sur le sol poussiéreux et les yeux que posèrent sur lui le Lord noir ne lui laissèrent aucun doute sur les idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Avant même que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ouvre la bouche, Drago sut quelle serait la suite de son destin. Effectivement, même pas une demi heure plus tard, il avait été emmené dans une salle de bain et lavé... récuré même, au vu de la méthode utilisée par le mangemort, peu ravi de service de nourrice, soigné, et était en train de se faire pilonner par le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald. Ce jour là, Drago, en perdant sa virginité, laissa une fois de plus couler quelques larmes et se jura qu'elles seraient les dernières qui franchiraient ses paupières.

Le temps avait passé lentement. Drago avait une petite chambre attenante à celle du Lord, pour « être sous la main en cas d'envie pressante », il n'était plus torturé et la douleur qui avait été si longtemps sa compagne semblait n'être qu'un mauvais rêve, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Un jour, Drago se demanda si sa position actuelle était plus enviable. Etre la pute de Lord Voldemort était une sacrée atteinte à sa dignité. Mais alors même qu'il pensait ces mots, Drago se fustigeât mentalement. Il n'avait plus de dignité depuis longtemps et il était prêt à tout faire pour ne jamais, plus jamais se retrouver sous la baguette de sa tante. Aussi, il accéléra ses mouvements de succion, bien décidé à ne pas lasser son maître, pour qu'il ne le renvoie pas dans les cachots et lorsque sa semence envahit sa bouche, il retint un haut le cœur et s'appliqua à ne pas en laisser une goutte. Oui, il était prêt à tout.

Petit à petit, Drago reprenait du poil de la bête. A partir du moment où il avait accepté de n'avoir plus rien d'humain en lui, tout devenait beaucoup plus facile. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le lord noir n'était absolument pas brutal dans ses rapports sexuels. Il aurait même pu faire un bon amant si Drago n'éprouvait pas une telle aversion à se laisser toucher par lui. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, jamais il ne réussit à prendre aucun plaisir et pire encore, le lord noir s'en rendait compte. Bien sur il bandait lorsqu'il était touché, bien sur il éjaculait lorsqu'il était suffisamment stimulé... réactions purement mécaniques, sans aucun désir, sans aucun plaisir et sans gémissement. Si au début, Voldemort avait prit cette réaction comme un challenge, il finit par se lasser de ne pas réussir à faire jouir un post-adolescent à peine défleuré, lui, un homme expérimenté. Alors, Drago paniqua, déjà il revoyait le cachot et son sang sur le sol et le froid et les larmes... non, plus jamais! Il se l'était promis. Pendant quelques jours, Drago réfléchit à tous les moyens qu'il pourrait trouver pour ne pas retrouver son ancienne place.

Et de fait, la solution s'offrit à lui un jour de printemps, presque un an jour pour jour après son retour au manoir, tête basse. Ce jour là, une équipe de mangemorts devait attaquer un village moldu sur les côtes écossaises. L'ordre du phénix leur avait réservé un beau comité d'accueil et les pertes avaient été sévères. Ce jour là, les fesses encore brulantes de la brutalité inhabituelle du Lord, Drago l'observa faire des va-et-vient réguliers dans la salle où il préparait habituellement ses attaques. Drago était déjà venu plusieurs fois, mais bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire, il n'avait même pas tenté malgré certaines idées complètements loufoques, voire dangereuses de certains mangemorts quant aux opérations à mener.

Mais cette fois ci, nombre des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres étaient en missions à un coin ou un autre du pays, ralliant des alliés, tuant des moldus, cherchant un moyen de détruire l'ordre du phénix pour rentrer dans les petits papiers du Lord. Drago pencha discrètement la tête vers la carte étalée sur la table. Des mini-mangemorts animés étaient répartis à différents endroits et mimaient des combats face à d'autres mini-personnages vêtus de rouge pour la plupart, des membres de l'ordre, ou de violet, des aurors. Alors Drago sut qu'il avait là sans doute son unique chance de s'en sortir. Il allait devoir jouer serrer pour pouvoir émettre son opinion sans vexer le Lord et se prendre un doloris accidentel.

-Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque d'avoir si peu parlé ses derniers mois, se gardant bien de lever les yeux plus haut que le bout de ses chaussures.

Il sentit le Lord arrêter les cent pas et se tourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago?

Le jeune Malfoy fut surpris de la voix douce de son maître. Il n'était pas en colère. Du moins pas contre lui. Il fallait en profiter. MAINTENANT!

-Je suis désolé, maître, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir la disposition de vos troupes sur la carte et...

Drago se lécha les lèvres, sentant une perle de sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

-...et, avec tout mon respect, Monseigneur, une meilleure organisation serait... plus propice à... à votre avancée et... et causerait sans doute beaucoup moins de perte dans notre camp...

Drago se tût. C'était le moment de vérité. Il allait soit payer pour son impudence, soit se glisser dans une brèche qui pourrait peut être, à long terme, devenir une porte de sortie. Le Lord s'approcha de lui et resta quelques minutes silencieux. Drago supposa qu'il regardait sa carte, cherchant où était ses points faibles, mais il n'osa pas lever les yeux et ne put donc l'affirmer. Finalement, deux doigts relevèrent son menton et le Lord encra ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

-Je t'écoute.

Alors Drago exposa ses idées, mettant en avant les failles évidentes des plans d'attaque des mangemorts, améliorant les points de défense, divisant certains groupes pour en former d'autres, plus puissants, plus efficaces. Le Lord écouta patiemment, posant quelques questions, donnant quelques idées, pour finalement se ranger de l'avis de Drago. Et ce fut le début d'une succession de pertes fracassantes pour l'ordre du phénix et les aurors. Quant au ministère, n'en parlons pas, il était gangréné jusqu'à la moelle et le Lord contrôlait déjà presque la totalité du pays. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour le rendre officiel.

Ainsi, Drago fut de plus en plus souvent appelé pour les réunions de ce type et à chaque fois qu'il émettait un avis, il faisait mouche. Et si au début, il n'osait pas trop s'opposer aux mangemorts plus âgés et expérimentés que lui, qui pour la plupart étaient ses anciens bourreaux, il prit rapidement de l'assurance face aux résultats rapides qu'il obtint. Et puisque le Lord n'arrivait toujours pas à déclencher cher lui de plaisir charnel, il finit par ne plus le toucher du tout, le laissant se concentrer uniquement sur les plans des prochaines attaques. Il avait désormais carte blanche et n'hésitait plus à remettre à leur place certains mangemorts à la langue bien pendue mais aux idées irréalistes et saugrenues pour un plan de bataille.

Drago commença à prendre du galon. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui faisait confiance et appuyait toujours ses décisions, qui étaient à chaque fois les plus brillantes et les plus efficaces sur le terrain. Il eut à nouveau une chambre à lui, assez éloignée de celle du Lord, il retrouva sa baguette et eut même à disposition un laboratoire de potions, sa passion, transmise par son parrain. Il se mit donc à confectionner avec lui des potions pour les mangemorts, en perfectionnant certaines, en inventant d'autres...

Drago retrouvait peu à peu sa classe, sa superbe et son mordant, puis il finit par retourner chez lui, au manoir Malfoy, revenant chaque jour travailler, mais préférant garder sa demeure, contrairement à ses parents. Mais sa soudaine notoriété ne lui apporta pas beaucoup d'amis au sein des mangemorts, où chaque place est chèrement acquise. Il sentait les regards hostiles et il entendait les ragots à peine camouflés qui courraient sur lui. Un jour, un mangemort le provoqua et devant toute une assemblée lui rappela sa condition de catin et de « vide-couilles », comme il l'avait si joliment appelé.

Ce jour là, le 31 juillet 1997, alors que dans une maison protégée du fidélitas, Harry Potter fêtait ses 17 ans, Drago Malfoy tortura un homme pour la première fois. Lentement, cruellement et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Lorsqu'il s'interrompit, il regarda l'assistance autour de lui et demanda si il y avait un autre volontaire. Personne n'esquissa un geste. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Drago vit son parrain baisser la tête tristement lorsqu'il le vit et il ressentit une drôle de boule au fond de son ventre. Puis il croisa les yeux du Lord, qui avait un petit sourire et lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-On dirait que le dragon sait sortir ses griffes... je vous suggère à tous de ne pas l'oublier... dit-il d'une voix mielleuses et amusée au reste de l'assemblée avant de s'éloigner.

A ces mots, Drago sentit la boule de culpabilité diminuer un peu dans son ventre. Il avait la vie sauve et venait d'imposer sa place. Il avait fait le bon choix, même si le prix à payer était une perte d'estime de son parrain! Drago sortit de la salle en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père et qui portait dans ses yeux une cruelle lueur de déception. Plus jamais aucun mangemort n'osa évoquer devant Drago son passé de prisonnier ou de prostitué. Et Drago continua son ascension jusqu'à arriver à la tête des mangemorts, en compagnie de son parrain et pour la plus grande fierté de son père. Il n'était jamais sur le terrain, il était, selon le seigneur des ténèbres, un stratège bien trop doué pour mourir bêtement sur un champ de bataille. Sa place était donc aisée et enviée, mais personne n'osait plus jamais s'attaquer à Drago Malfoy.

Mais si Drago était enfin à respecté au sein de son « clan » et pouvait maintenant agir librement, il était rongé, au plus profond de lui par un sentiment de haine qui ne le quittait plus. Cette haine avait un visage et un nom: Harry Potter. Le sauveur. Sauveur du monde sorcier, mon cul. Lui, il ne l'avait pas sauvé, il n'avait même pas essayé. Il était là pourtant. Il avait vu sa détresse tout au long de leur sixième année et sa déchéance ultime lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes des filles. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait levé le petit doigt et il l'avait regardé s'enliser petit à petit, sans doute avec un plaisir non dissimulé, devant certainement se gausser de son sort avec ses amis, en haut de leur tour rouge et or. Et encore les premiers temps, du fond de sa cellule froide et humide, entre deux sorts cuisants de sa famille, Drago priait mentalement pour que Potter vienne. Pour que Potter vienne et le sauve, en l'emmenant loin d'ici. Après tout, il n'avait tué personne, il n'avait simplement pas pu.

A cette époque, peu lui importait de devoir côtoyer la famille entière des Weasley, la sang-de-bourbe, ou même le lycanthrope. Il était prêt à passer du côté de la lumière, à renier sa famille et son nom. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que ce foutu Potter avec ses yeux trop verts vienne défoncer la porte de son cachot et l'emmène loin de l'enfer qui rythmait son quotidien et si au passage il pouvait tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, cela aurait été un plus. Et Drago s'était accroché à cet espoir. Longtemps. Bien trop longtemps et aujourd'hui il se dégoutait pour cela. Car Potter n'était pas venu. Personne n'était venu et les sorts avaient continué à pleuvoir sur lui, sous les rires de sa tante et les insultes de son père. Drago était persuadé que si la belette avait été dans ce cachot à sa place, Potter n'aurait pas mis deux jours à tout dégommer, quitte à y perdre quelques plumes au passage. Après tout il était un gryffondor. Mais il n'était pas la belette. Il était Drago Malfoy. Et apparemment, Drago Malfoy n'était pas suffisamment bien pour être sauvé par Harry Potter et sa clique. Ironie du sort, c'est le Lord noir, celui dont il avait souhaité si ardemment la mort, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait sorti de cette cellule et en avait fait sa pute avant d'en faire son stratège en chef. Drago Malfoy, n'avait pas choisi son camp. Le destin l'avait fait pour lui.

Et Drago en avait voulu à Potter. Beaucoup, énormément. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas rationnel. Le Lord noir était responsable de son malheur? Hérésie! Il était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne pouvait pas être en même temps son sauveur et son bourreau. Non, il fallait un coupable. Et ce coupable, c'était Potter. Potter et sa belle gueule. Potter et ses beaux idéaux qui ne sont pas valables pour un fils de mangemort comme lui. Et il allait payer! Oui, aujourd'hui, quatre ans après son humiliante défaite au sommet de la tour d'astronomie Drago Malfoy traversait le manoir du Lord avec toute l'assurance qui le caractérisait car aujourd'hui,, il allait avoir sa vengeance sur Harry Potter. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, le Lord noir avait remporté la guerre. Le ministère était tombé, Poudlard était tombé... Potter était tombé! Potter avait été fait prisonnier du Lord et pourrissait depuis quelques temps au fond d'une cellule. Une cellule que Drago connaissait par cœur. Et sous sa couche d'impassibilité, Drago jubilait!

-Drago! Je t'attendais!

-Bonjour, maître! Pardonnez mon retard. répondit-il en s'agenouillant.

Il était loin d'être en retard, il était même en avance. Mais on ne doit pas faire attendre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il aurait été n'importe qui, il se serait sûrement pris un doloris, mais Drago avait l'impression que son maître avait pour lui une sorte d'affection... si cela n'avait pas été le lord, il aurait même pu parler de tendresse. Bref, il était rarement atteint par la folie destructrice de son maître. Et cela ajouté au reste ne contribuait pas à faire de Drago quelqu'un d'aimé parmi les mangemorts. Ça et le fait qu'il n'était pas marqué. Le Lord le savait, mais semblait s'en accommoder. Et lorsque Drago regardait ses avant bras, vierges de tout tatouage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux moments passés entre les bras du Lord qui lui murmurait combien sa peau semblait pure et combien il aimait le voir nu. Drago était certain que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas reçu « l'immense privilège » de ne pas être tatoué comme du bétail. Non pas qu'il le souhaitait, mais il avait été surpris d'être considéré comme un précieux conseiller sans devoir prouver sa fidélité auparavant. Peut être les nuits passées entre ses draps faisaient office de contrat. Drago ne le savait pas trop et ne cherchait surtout pas à poser la question au Lord.

-Approche Drago!

Le jeune homme se releva et se dirigea vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Comme tu le sais Drago, nous avons maintenant la totalité du ministère entre nos mains...nous avons même la totalité de la Grande-Bretagne!

Drago hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

-Et pour gouverner mon pays, vois-tu, j'ai besoin d'hommes de confiance. Qui, même une fois au pouvoir, sauraient m'obéir et répandre ma parole, sans chercher à avoir plus. Peu de gens en sont capables. Et beaucoup de mes mangemorts convoitent les postes importants.

Drago le savait. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, avant même la bataille finale, les mangemorts avaient commencé à percevoir la victoire de plus en plus proche et les ambitions de grandeur s'étaient révélées. Chacun devenant encore plus fourbe et traître que son voisin pour pouvoir obtenir des grâces du Lord et ainsi choisir un poste haut placé au sein de la future société anglaise.

-J'ai déjà fait cette proposition à Severus, il m'a dit vouloir réfléchir un peu. Je voudrais que toi aussi, de ton côté, tu penses au poste que tu souhaiterais occuper. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu l'auras.

-Tout ce que je veux?

-Absolument. Tu as été un atout majeur dans cette guerre Drago. Et tu as mené notre camp à la victoire. Alors tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, j'accepterai ta requête, sauf si Severus convoite le même poste. Je me dois de lui laisser le privilège du choix. Comprends-tu?

Des grognements discrets se firent entendre parmi les mangemorts, que Voldemort fit taire d'un simple regard. Drago savait qu'il se faisait encore plus détesté par ses « confrères » en étant ainsi privilégié, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son parrain était également passé par là et s'en sortait très bien. Il était un puissant sorcier et ne craignait pas les attaques. Et puis son plan, qu'il fomentait depuis des mois n'allait, à priori causer de tort à personne... à part Potter.

-Bien sur, maître. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. J'ai déjà choisi.

-Tiens donc? Et quel est donc le poste que tu convoites?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Chacun était suspendu aux lèvre du jeune Malfoy.

-Je ne veux pas de poste... je veux Potter!

Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes dans la salle avant que n'éclate un tollé de protestations et d'insultes diverses.

-Silence!

Voldemort avait à peine haussé le ton, mais plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il ne faisait pas bon contrarier le seigneur des ténèbres. Même après une victoire.

-C'est une requête étrange que tu me fais là, petit dragon. Pourrais-tu t'expliquer?

-C'est bien simple mon maître. Je ne souhaite pas m'impliquer dans la vie politique du pays. Je ne suis pas suffisamment diplomate ni suffisamment expérimenté pour cela. Je suis sûr que nombre de vos suivants s'acquitteront de cette tache bien mieux que moi.

Drago pu sentir une vague secouer la foule autour d'eux. Il laissait sa place, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre allait pouvoir la prendre. Drago pouvait presque voir les frétillements d'impatience chez les mangemorts les plus proches de lui. Ils étaient tous tellement pathétiques!

-Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais choisir n'importe quoi. Mon ultime requête, c'est Potter, maître. Je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre pour ma participation à votre triomphe.

Le Lord noir réfléchit un instant. Il avait là l'occasion d'éloigner un futur potentiel homme dangereux. Car le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas dupe et malgré l'apparente docilité du jeune homme, il sentait le sang qui courait dans ses veines et distinguait parfois une lueur brut de passion dans ses yeux. Si Drago Malfoy décidait un jour de profiter de son poste pour tenter quelque chose contre lui, son charme, sa puissance et son nom lui apporterait un grand nombre de partisans. Et le blond s'éloignait tout seul du pouvoir... après tout, cela lui rendait service.

-Pourquoi veux-tu Potter?

-J'ai... un vieux compte à régler avec lui.

Et la lueur dans ses yeux gris refit surface, plus puissante que jamais et le rictus sur ses lèvres plurent au Lord noir.

-Je comptais le tuer... je ne voudrais pas que Potter interfère à nouveau dans mes affaires, comprends-tu?

-Bien entendu maître. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. J'en fait mon affaire personnelle! Potter ne sera plus jamais un grain de sable dans votre rouage.

Voldemort eut un petit sourire en coin. Il était bien loin le temps où le jeune Malfoy tremblait, terrorisé entre ses bras. Oui, c'était une bonne idée de l'éloigner immédiatement du pouvoir. Cependant, il n'allait pas lui céder si facilement. Il restait son maître, il voulait provoquer chez lui l'incertitude et l'attente.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Reviens dans deux jours, je te donnerai ma réponse. D'ici là, repose toi et savoure notre victoire.

Drago serra les dents mais courba la tête avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer chez lui. Il était presque certain que le Lord savait déjà quelle réponse il allait lui donner. Il voulait s'amuser encore un peu avec lui. Il n'était qu'un pion, ils n'étaient tous que des pions. Cela aussi il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Une fois au manoir Malfoy, Drago enleva sa cape et ses chaussures, prit un verre de whisky pur feu et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux. Il était bien chez lui. Ses parents avaient choisi de rester auprès du Lord, il avait donc le manoir pour lui tout seul. Les elfes de maison étaient à ses ordres et surtout, il était libre de préparer sa vengeance contre Potter.

Et depuis près de deux ans maintenant, dans les sous-sols du manoir, dans son atelier de potion, Drago Malfoy mettait au point la potion qui serait à la hauteur de sa vengeance. Il l'avait inventé lui même, pas à pas. Ayant un objectif précis en tête. Elle n'était répertoriée dans aucun ouvrage et il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à son parrain, pourtant expert dans le domaine, pas même à Blaise Zabini qui se rapprochait le plus de l'idée que Drago se faisait d'un ami. Non, il avait préparé sa vengeance seul, la nourrissant de rancœur et de haine. Et aujourd'hui, tout était prêt. Il ne manquait que le personnage principal, la pièce centrale de son jeu: Potter! Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'admettrait aucun refus de la part du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-J'ai bien réfléchi Drago.

Voilà, il y était. Les deux jours précédents lui avaient paru interminables, mais la patience avait été de mise. Il était à nouveau face au Lord, mais seul à seul cette fois, dans le bureau du seigneur de Grande Bretagne. Il attendait sa réponse, cachant habilement son inquiétude quant à un éventuel refus.

-J'accepte...

Imperceptiblement, Drago se détendit, ce qui n'échappa pas au seigneur des ténèbres.

-...à deux conditions.

Drago sentit ses épaules se crisper légèrement.

-Quelles sont-elles?

Le Lord noir eut un sourire malsain.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, depuis que Monsieur Potter est parmi nous, beaucoup de mes hommes semblent assez heureux de lui rendre des petites visites dans sa cellule.

Drago serra les dents. Ils avaient touché Potter! Ça n'allait pas! Ça n'allait pas du tout! Potter était à lui!

-Et je pense qu'ils seraient fort contrariés si ils n'avaient plus à disposition cette petite... distraction...Donc, ma première condition est que lorsque je jugerai que mes hommes méritent une... récompense, ils puissent venir réclamer leur dû...

Drago contrôla du mieux qu'il put sa voix pour pouvoir répondre.

-Et comment saurais-je qu'ils viennent réellement avec votre autorisation?

Voldemort ricana.

-Un parchemin portant ma signature magique te conviendrait-il, petit dragon?

Sachant que ces conditions n'étaient en aucun point discutables, Drago hocha la tête, sèchement.

-Et la deuxième condition?

Voldemort sourit à nouveau. Et Drago n'aima pas du tout son sourire.

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter offrait beaucoup à mes hommes lorsqu'ils allaient le voir. J'ai donc voulu le tester à mon tour...

Drago rentra ses poings dans les manches de sa robe pour pouvoir les serrer sans risque.

-... et il s'est avéré que... bien que son corps soit effectivement assez attrayant... et ses pleurs assez jouissifs... il ne m'a pas apporté ce que je souhaitais.

Drago tentait désespérément de ne pas sauter sur son maître et le rouer de coups. Sa respiration était irrégulière et rapide et il sentait sa magie bouillonner à l'intérieur de son corps, cherchant un échappatoire.

-Ma dernière condition, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est toi, Drago.

Stupéfait le jeune homme releva la tête rapidement.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Depuis toi, j'ai du mal à trouver des amants capables de me satisfaire comme il faut!

Drago déglutit. Le Lord ne l'avait pas touché depuis près de trois ans.

-Je veux que tu te donnes à moi cette nuit. Pendant ce temps, mes mangemorts conduiront Potter dans tes cachots. Si j'ai ce que je veux, tu reviendras me voir lorsque je le souhaiterais, tout comme j'enverrais mes mangemorts s'amuser avec Potter. Sinon, je te laisserai tranquille définitivement.

-Et que voulez-vous, maître?

-Je veux te voir jouir Drago. Tu es quelqu'un de magnifique... tu dois être vraiment sublime en plein orgasme. Je veux te voir alangui et tremblant, je veux te voir me supplier.

Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi le Lord était tellement obsédé par le fait de lui donner du plaisir, mais il hocha la tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps... et puis, il aurait Potter. Et il savait que le Lord finirait par le laisser tranquille; effectivement, pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres cette nuit là. Au petit matin, Lord Voldemort le congédia assez sèchement en rétorquant qu'il devait être frigide et que personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. Drago baissa la tête et réprima un petit sourire. Si il savait... si il savait à quel point il bandait quand il pensais à sa vengeance sur Potter, si il savait à quel point il perdait le contrôle lorsqu'il se caressait en y pensant...

Drago rentra chez lui, impatient. Mais avant toute chose, il alla prendre une douche pour effacer les dernières traces de son maître. Ensuite il se fit servir un verre de whisky pur feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Potter était là, chez lui, dans son cachot, à sa merci. Drago sentit son sexe se gonfler à cette idée. Il mourrait d'envie de descendre et d'aller contempler sa victoire... sa presque victoire car tout n'était pas fini. Au lieu de cela, il attendit, dégustant son verre et prenant son temps. Il se demanda ce que pensait Potter. A quel point était-il terrifié? Il avait été transféré et sans doute qu'il n'avait aucune idée de là où il se trouvait... Drago aurait voulu être une souris pour s'infiltrer discrètement dans sa cellule et contempler l'angoisse latente de sa némésis.

Le jeune Malfoy inspira longuement pour se remettre les esprits en place et monta dans son bureau pour gérer les affaires courantes de sa famille. Son père avait laissé de côté un certain nombres de choses lorsqu'il était parti s'installer définitivement auprès du Lord. Vaine tentative pour retrouver un prestige perdu. Il était si désespéré à l'idée de ne plus être un favori de son maître qu'il en devenait risible. Depuis son retour chez lui, c'était donc Drago qui gérait le tout et malgré la guerre, les différentes actions réparties un peu partout dans le monde étaient florissantes. Drago était aussi bon gestionnaire que stratège.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que le serpentard, n'y tenant plus, céda à son envie de descendre dans ses cachots pour y retrouver sa future victime. Il descendit les marches, tentant de réguler sa respiration. Son impatience ne devait surtout pas se voir. Il devait rester maître de la situation. Mais les battements affolés de son cœur lui semblaient bien trop bruyants dans le calme des lieux. Il s'imaginait toutes sortes de commentaires qu'il pourrait lancer à Potter pour lui prouver sa supériorité, pour lui prouver qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans lui. Sans lui! Il avait gagné et Potter avait perdu et il allait pouvoir contempler sa réussite du fond de son cachot. Drago sentit son ventre se contracter d'anticipation. Bon sang, comme il était pressé de voir la tête que ferait Potter en constatant qu'il était son prisonnier. Qu'il était à lui. A lui! Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Drago s'arrêta un instant et s'appuya contre le mur froid des sous sols. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sautiller comme un enfant à l'idée d'avoir Harry Potter à sa merci... à ses pieds... Bien malgré lui, il sentit à nouveau son sexe durcir et se fustigea... il fallait qu'il arrête de bander à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Potter, c'était... inapproprié... Drago s'imagina la correction qu'il aurait reçu de la part de son père si plus jeune il avait manifesté une telle excitation pour quoique ce soit. Aussitôt, la pensée fugace de lanières de cuir fouettant sa peau lui traversa l'esprit. Pour un sang pur fier de son rang, son père avait pourtant trouvé les tortures moldues très efficaces et satisfaisantes à son goût. Certes, le doloris était cruel et sans pitié, mais Drago avait l'intime conviction, au fond de lui, que son père avait apprécié de voir le sang couler suite aux châtiments qu'il lui administrait. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que des méthodes barbares. Des méthodes moldues.

Les battements de son cœur avaient retrouvé un rythme normal. Rien de tel qu'un petit souvenir familial pour refroidir les ardeurs les plus récalcitrantes! Il reprit sa route et arriva devant la porte du cachot qu'il avait réservé à Potter. Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes, guettant un bruit, une présence, si possible un sanglot... mais rien. Et pendant un instant il paniqua. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait menti, il ne lui avait pas fait livrer Potter, il lui avait fait croire qu'il acceptait juste pour le mettre dans son lit une dernière fois. La nausée le prix et le plus rapidement possible, Drago posa sa main sur la porte, posant son empreinte magique et le loquet céda. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, la faisant claquer contre le mur et avança d'un pas dans la cellule. Potter était là, inconscient. Pour l'entrée fracassante, il repasserait! Drago serra les dents! Potter devait même pourrir sa victoire. Il avait vraiment un don pour foutre sa vie en l'air.

Méfiant, Drago s'approcha du corps à priori endormi de son prisonnier et du bout de sa chaussure, il lui donna un petit coup. La cellule étant peu éclairée, il ne pouvait pas voir distinctement son visage, mais il n'eut pas l'air d'avoir de réaction. Alors Drago s'approcha un peu plus et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel Potter se trouvait. Ses vêtements n'étaient que des lambeaux et les parties visibles de son corps étaient salement amochées. Les mangemorts qui l'avaient amené ici avaient apparemment bien profité de ce petit moment d'intimité. A moins que cela ne date d'avant son arrivée chez lui... « _depuis que Monsieur Potter est parmi nous, beaucoup de mes hommes semblent assez heureux de lui rendre des petites visites dans sa cellule ». _Drago serra les dents.

L'envie subite de se précipiter au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres et de dépecer les premiers mangemorts qu'il trouverait le démangea. Il inspira et expira longuement avant de retrouver le contrôle de son corps et d'arrêter de trembler. Il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans cet état. Ce n'était que Potter après tout. Oui, mais Potter était à lui! Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de poser sa main sur lui. Juste après avoir pensé cela, Drago se souvint de la condition que le lord lui avait imposé et à nouveau il sentit ses membres s'agiter de légers tremblements. Tout cela ne faisait pas du tout parti de son plan. Tout allait de travers. Il voulait Potter pour lui. Pour lui tout seul! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ne plus faire de Potter la récompense des mangemorts. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il trouverait un moyen. En attendant, il devrait serrer les dents et espérer que les mangemorts seraient suffisamment incapables pour ne pas trop satisfaire leur maître.

Une fois cette résolution prise, Drago appela un elfe de maison pour emmener Potter dans une salle de bain. Il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à le transporter lui même. Et pourquoi pas le porter pendant qu'il y était. Drago gloussa légèrement en s'imaginant porter Potter comme une princesse et envoya balader au loin la partie de sa tête qui n'arrivait pas à trouver cette idée dérangeante. L'elfe qui faisait léviter Potter devant lui le regarda étonné de cette démonstration d'amusement et Drago le fusilla du regard. L'elfe baissa aussitôt les yeux et continua sa tâche à savoir, faire léviter le jeune homme là où son maître lui avait ordonné. Après, il irait se pincer les oreilles et les doigts dans une porte pour avoir contrarié son jeune maître.

Une fois sur place, Drago regarda son elfe s'occuper de faire couler un bain à bonne température. Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. Depuis quand les prisonniers étaient-ils emmenés dans une salle de bain pour se laver? Drago se rappela son propre enfermement. Pendant tous les mois passés dans sa cellule, il n'en était jamais sorti. Quand les mangemorts qui venaient s'amuser avec lui avec quelques sorts spécifiques trouvaient l'odeur trop peu supportable, il lui jetait un seau d'eau glacé et se contentaient de cela. Drago se souvint de son premier bain après sa captivité. Enfin le deuxième. Car le premier, il avait été accompagné d'un mangemort qui avait exécuté sa tâche le plus vite possible et après, l'avait envoyé dans les bras de son maître. Mais le deuxième... le deuxième avait été un vrai plaisir. Une petite bulle de bonheur dans l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. C'était juste après que le lord noir ait eu fini de lui prendre sa virginité...un certain nombre de fois. Il lui avait montré la salle de bain et l'avait invité à « faire comme chez lui ». Drago s'était retrouvé devant la baignoire dont il était sorti quelques heures plus tôt, nu, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté là, mais il avait très froid et il sentait que la semence du lord qui avait coulé sur ses cuisses était presque sèche.

C'est ainsi que Zabini l'avait trouvé. Il avait appris que sa « punition » avait été levée et voulait retrouver son ami. Les quelques indications qu'il avait glané l'avaient amené à entrer en toute discrétion dans la chambre du lord, priant pour ne pas se faire prendre et ne voyant personne, il avait poussé l'expédition jusqu'à sa salle de bain privée. Il risquait quelques sorts plutôt désagréables pour cela, mais il voulait vraiment retrouver Drago. Lorsque ce fut fait, il resta un moment la bouche ouverte, contemplant son ami qui ressemblait à un cadavre.

Lorsque qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule blanche du jeune homme, Drago se souvint qu'il avait fait un bond et il était presque certain qu'il avait crié de surprise et de peur. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin comme un chien... comme la chienne qu'il était. Mais Zabini s'était approché avec douceur en levant les mains pour ne pas l'effrayer. Drago avait honte à se souvenir. Zabini l'avait approché comme on approche une bête blessée. Il était bien incapable de se rappeler des paroles que le black lui avait soufflé ce jour la, mais cela avait marché. Il avait fixé ces grands yeux chocolats, autrefois remplis de rires et lorsque Blaise lui avait tendu sa main, il l'avait saisi et s'était accroché à lui, le laissant le bercer doucement pendant que d'un geste de baguette, il avait fait couler un bain.

Et Zabini l'avait lavé et habillé et lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'au soir, le forçant à manger un peu de bouillon, respectant son silence et lui assurant que le jour où Drago serrait prêt, il serait là pour l'aider à s'en sortir et même à partir si il le voulait. Il n'avait pas bien compris cette dernière parole mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Le lord était revenu et Drago devait le satisfaire. Blaise et Drago n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette journée et très vite, le blond avait retrouvé ce masque impassible et froid malgré la douleur et la lassitude qui l'emplissaient.

Mais parfois, quand Drago était prêt à craquer et à se jeter du haut de la première tour qui passait, une main brune se posait sur son épaule et restait un petit moment, transmettant sa chaleur. Puis elle repartait comme elle était venu, en silence et alors Drago se disait que peut être, il pouvait tenir encore un peu...jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne le sauver... Puis, Drago avait commencé à se frayer un chemin auprès du lord. Un chemin autre que celui menant à sa couche. Et la main se posa de moins en moins souvent sur son épaule. Et le regard chocolat fut de moins en moins rieur. Et alors que Drago montait les marches de la hiérarchie mangemorienne, la haine pour Potter devint de plus en plus intense et Blaise Zabini s'éloigna de lui.

Drago secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas replonger dans son passé. Si Zabini n'avait pas su profiter de son ascension pour lui aussi devenir un favoris, ce n'était pas son problème. Drago reconcentra ses pensées sur Potter et la vision qu'il eut faillit le faire hurler.

-Mais que fais-tu, idiot?

L'elfe sursauta et se tourna vers son maître, les yeux globuleux grand écarquillés, cherchant sa faute.

-Pardonnez-moi, maître Drago. Paky croyait que maître Drago avait demandé à Paky de donner un bain à son prisonnier. Paky va se punir, vilain Paky qui n'a pas compris les ordres du maître!

Et alors que l'elfe commençait déjà à se cogner la tête contre le mur de la salle de bain, Drago fut interloqué. C'était effectivement ses ordres.

-Ca suffit, arrête!

Aussitôt l'elfe se retourna vers lui, attendant le moindre désir de son maître pour se faire pardonner sa faute.

-Je t'ai bien demandé le bain, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu... tu le touchais?

L'elfe le regarda, interloqué.

-Mais... maître... pour le déshabiller...

-Tu voulais le déshabiller?

La voix de Drago partit dans les aigus et une lueur féroce s'inscrivit dans ses yeux. L'elfe, complètement perdu face à cette réaction tenta de se justifier.

-Pour prendre le bain, maître Drago... Paky voulait le déshabiller pour le bain...

Drago ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma. Il savait ça réaction exagérée et l'attitude de son elfe non seulement parfaitement justifiée mais également dénuée de tout vice, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il allait déjà devoir supporter que les mangemorts le touche, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

-Je... laisse nous Paky! Je vais m'occuper du reste! Je ne veux pas que tu le touches à nouveau, c'est compris? Sauf si je t'en donne l'ordre.

-Bien maître Drago, comme vous voudrez, maître Drago.

Et l'elfe, toujours décontenancé, disparut dans un pop sonore. Drago se frotta l'arrête du nez avec ses doigts, tic qu'il avait emprunté à son parrain depuis son enfance. Potter le rendait dingue. Complètement dingue. Même inconscient, il parvenait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Comment pouvait-il encore lui faire perdre son self-contrôle légendaire alors même qu'il était plein de crasse et abîmé...et presque nu... et très attirant... Drago se morigéna. Il était hors de question qu'il bave sur le corps de Potter. Il était son prisonnier et il serait son esclave personnel... C'était juste une histoire de vengeance. Cela serait brutal et avilissant... et bientôt, Potter n'aurait plus rien d'attirant. Drago faillit rappeler Paky pour qu'il finisse de le laver mais l'idée de revoir les mains de l'elfe sur le corps de Potter suffit à le faire renoncer.

Drago prit alors une grande inspiration et s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire. Doucement, il enleva les bouts de vêtements qui tenaient encore sur Potter et enfin il fut complètement nu. Drago laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps de son ennemi, n'épargnant aucun détail et il sentit une chaleur traitresse s'infiltrer dans ses veines pour aller à nouveau réveiller son anatomie, bien trop sollicitée ces derniers temps. Prit d'un pressentiment, Drago releva rapidement les yeux sur le visage de Potter. Mais il était toujours inconscient, toujours couvert de bleus... et bien malgré les efforts de Drago, toujours très attirant. Le jeune Malfoy saisit alors une grosse éponge en mousse et commença à la passer sur son corps. Il prenait son temps, ne cherchant pas à savoir d'où lui venait cette douceur. Personne ne lui avait appris à être doux. Personne ne l'avait été avec lui... pas même sa mère qui avait bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de câliner son petit garçon ou lui donner le bain. Les elfes étaient là pour ça et puis Drago n'avait pas droit aux câlins. Cela rendait faible, dixit Lucius Malfoy lui même.

A bien y réfléchir, Severus avait parfois été tendre. Tout du moins, autant que possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Lorsque Drago se blessait ou quand il était malheureux, son parrain avait toujours une petite parole réconfortante à lui souffler. Il le touchait assez peu. Une main dans les cheveux, une main qui serrait son épaule. Rien qui ne puisse alerter Malfoy sénior si il devait un jour les surprendre. Mais Drago pouvait lire dans les yeux de son parrain. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir se vanter de déclencher cette flamme de tendresse, furtive et maladroite, mais bien réelle, dans les yeux de la terreur des cachots. Mais Severus ne pouvait guère faire plus pour son filleul, même les cadeaux qu'il lui offrait finissaient par être confisqués par son père. Il se contentait d'être une présence rassurante et aimante... mais de loin. Et Drago lui en était tout de même reconnaissant. Il n'osait imaginer le nombre de coups qu'il aurait reçu si un jour son père l'avait vu être bercé par son parrain. Alors il s'adapta à cette relation tendre et cachée, gravant chaque sourire encourageant de son parrain dans un coin de sa mémoire pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Pourtant il y avait bien eu un contact. Une seule fois. Drago n'était plus un petit garçon, il était depuis peu devenu la pute officielle du seigneur des ténèbres et Severus rentrait d'une mission qui avait duré plusieurs mois. Ils s'étaient croisés par hasard, dans un petit salon. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, le cœur de Drago s'était serré. Leur dernière rencontre s'était terminée dans la douleur, lui au cachot et Severus bien amoché sous les doloris pour avoir exécuté sa mission à sa place. Severus sembla au moins aussi surpris que lui. Et quelques secondes après, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva le visage contre le torse de son parrain, les bras puissants de celui ci l'enserrant fortement. L'étreinte dura à peine quelques secondes et Severus lui souffla un « je suis terriblement désolé » rauque avant de le lâcher précipitamment et de s'éloigner de lui. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un petit groupe de mangemorts. Drago était heureux que le contact n'ait pas duré plus longtemps car il était persuadé qu'il aurait éclaté en sanglot si tel avait été le cas. Et il avait juré de ne plus verser une larme. Sans parler du tableau que les mangemorts auraient trouvé en entrant dans la salle. Ainsi, la présence chaude et silencieuse fut à nouveau près de lui. Et Drago se sentit plus fort.

Non, en fait, si Drago reprenait toute sa vie, la seule personne à avoir jamais été tendre envers lui, réellement tendre, ce fut Blaise Zabini. Le même jour où il l'avait découvert grelottant devant la baignoire du Lord. Lorsqu'il l'avait lavé, les gestes avaient été doux et attentionnés, ne descendant jamais suffisamment bas pour l'inquiéter. Et inconsciemment, Drago reproduisait ces gestes avec Potter. L'éponge passait sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules et Drago se revoyait dans cette grande baignoire, bien trop grande pour lui, les larmes encore fraîches sur son visage, sa main agrippée à celle de son ex camarade de dortoir. Il repensa au bien être que cette petite incartade lui avait procuré et à la reconnaissance qu'il avait ressenti pour le jeune homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant le moindre signe de gêne ou de rejet, lui adressant parfois un petit sourire encourageant. Alors Drago décida qu'il fallait arrêter là les questions et il s'autorisa à être tendre avec Potter. Juste pour cette fois, juste ce soir la. Après tout, le brun était inconscient, il n'en saurait jamais rien. Et Drago fut satisfait de réussir à laver Potter en entier sans que plus aucune manifestation physique intempestive ne se fasse sentir.

Malheureusement, cette furtive victoire ne dura pas longtemps. Une fois Potter sorti du bain et installé sur une couche, Drago entreprit de le sécher et à sa grande horreur, ce fut cette fois le corps de Potter qui réagit à son toucher. Potter bandait. Potter était inconscient et il bandait. Drago voulait bien être fort, mais cette vision lui renvoya de plein fouet le désir qu'il avait ardemment combattu. L'instant de calme et de sérénité du bain fut immédiatement rompu et Drago sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait encore soigner Potter. Il avait un plan, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout foutre par terre maintenant en se laissant guider par ses pulsions. Son regard ne se détachait pas de ce sexe turgescent qui l'hypnotisait. Il semblait l'appeler, il le provoquait et le défiait. Et c'est avec un mélange d'horreur et de satisfaction morbide que Drago vit sa main aller enserrer doucement le sexe de Potter et commencer à le caresse. Il grossissait petite à petit et devenait dur et Drago sentit son propre corps brûler et son sous-vêtement devenir bien trop petit. Plus ou moins consciemment, il accéléra le rythme et lorsqu'il entendit Potter gémir il perdit les pédales et dégrafa son propre pantalon, attrapant son sexe et y appliquant la même vigueur que celui qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Bien trop vite, il sentit la jouissance le gagner et il se laissa aller lorsque le sexe de Potter se mit à cracher sa semence.

Il se laissa glisser à côté de la couche sur laquelle était allongé le survivant. Et lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, Drago sentit le rouge envahir ses joues. Il avait branlé Potter. Il avait branlé Potter alors que celui-ci était inconscient et il avait pris son pied. Pire encore, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer, mais cette fois, de retourner Potter et de le prendre, sauvagement, de s'enfouir au plus profond de lui et de se vider dans son corps, au son de ses gémissements et de ses cris.

Putain, il allait péter un câble. Ce n'était pas ça le plan. Pas du tout. Décidément, tout allait à vau l'eau dans cette histoire. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Potter devait être conscient, Potter devait être soumis à sa volonté. Il avait travaillé sur sa potion, il avait passé des mois dessus... Drago se releva prestement et d'un coup de baguette, il les nettoya tout les deux. Il couvrit la zone intime de Potter avec une serviette et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il s'adossa à la porte et tentât de retrouver son souffle. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à se contrôler ou alors, il n'arriverait jamais au bout de son plan. Tout n'était pas perdu. Potter était inconscient. Il avait surement été drogué trop fortement lors de son transport ici et il ne se souviendrait de toutes évidences de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pouvait encore faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Maintenant, il ne devait plus approcher Potter tant qu'il ne serait pas conscient et prêt à subir son plan.

Drago se précipita dans un petit salon adjacent et jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée.

-Manoir Prince!

La flamme verte s'intensifia et Drago n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître son parrain.

-Drago, que se passe-t-il?

-Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait. Je... j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Snape n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Si son filleul demandait de lui même de l'aide, ça ne pouvait être qu'important.

-Ecarte toi, j'arrive. lui répondit-il.

Drago se releva et attendit quelques secondes avant que les flammes de la cheminée se remettent à grossir, accueillant dans leur antre Severus Snape.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Que puis-je pour toi?

-Viens avec moi.

Et Drago emmena son parrain dans la petite chambre où dormait Potter. En ouvrant la porte, il se dit qu'il avait été inconscient et que Potter aurait pu se réveiller pendant son absence. Il avait été bien trop chamboulé par ses actes pour s'en inquiéter. Heureusement, le brun semblait toujours profondément endormi. Lorsque Severus posa ses yeux sur le corps du jeune homme, tout juste couvert d'une serviette, ses yeux s'ouvrir légèrement avant de retrouver un aspect impassible.

-J'avais entendu dire que tu avais demandé Potter en récompense... je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur stupide... et je pensais encore moins que le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait t'accorder cette... faveur... Puis-je savoir pourquoi une telle demande?

-Non... Je voudrai que tu le soignes!

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien compris.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Tes compagnons ne sont pas des tendres, voilà ce qui est arrivé.

-Ce sont aussi tes compagnons Drago!

-Je n'ai pas la marque!

-Tu es au service du seigneur des ténèbres, tu lui obéis. Tu es donc un mangemort, marque ou pas. Tache de t'en souvenir et de surveiller tes paroles face aux autres si tu ne veux pas retourner au cachot.

Drago baissa la tête. De telles pensées seraient effectivement rapportées au seigneur des ténèbres si n'importe qui les entendait et déformées aussi, sans aucun doute. Il serait considéré comme un traître et retournerait croupir dans un cachot... loin de Potter. Plus jamais!

-Désolé. grommela-t-il.

Mais Severus s'était déjà détourné de lui et était penché vers Potter.

-Pourquoi ne le soignes-tu pas toi même? Tu en as largement les compétences.

-Je ne peux pas...

Son parrain leva un sourcil, montrant clairement que la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas du tout.

-Je... je ne peux pas le toucher... sans perdre le contrôle...

Drago sut qu'il s'était déjà bien trop dévoilé. Et à voir le regard de son parrain, il devait sérieusement cogité sur le sens profond de ses paroles. Cela n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué. Drago voulait dominer Potter entièrement et en voyant celui-ci conscient de sa défaite. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son corps en avait décidé autrement et qu'il était si pressé de... faire souffrir Potter. Drago se rendit compte que jamais son parrain ne le laisserait s'en tirer avec une telle explication.

-Severus, s'il te plait, ne pose pas de question et soigne le... fais le pour moi...

Snape encra ses yeux dans les siens. Drago s'attendit à ce qu'il force le passage de son cerveau et mit en place de solides barrières, mais rien ne vint. A force de côtoyer les mangemorts, Drago avait oublié qu'il était face à son parrain. Le seul homme qui ne lui voudrait jamais de mal. Alors il abaissa ses barrières et se contenta de maintenant le contact visuel, laissant son parrain méditer à sa guise. Finalement, après un petit moment, Severus prit sa baguette et commença quelques sorts de diagnostic.

-Va me chercher les onguents de soin, les cicatrisants, celui pour les hématomes également...ces brutes n'y ont pas été de main morte. Prend aussi un anti-douleur... assez puissant.

Drago s'exécutât rapidement et lorsqu'il fut de retour, Severus était toujours auprès de Potter.

-Il avait quelques côtes brisées et une épaule démise. Je les ai réparé et les baumes devraient consolider les anciennes fractures. Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire de lui Drago?

Il avait parlé tout en appliquant des baumes sur les différents bleus décorant la peau de Potter. Il travaillait avec délicatesse. Drago était étonné de la douceur qu'il y mettait.

-N'es-tu pas sensé détester Potter? Demanda-t-il.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui et Drago fut surpris d'y voir une certaine douleur.

-Ce que je n'oublie pas, Drago, c'est que si c'était l'autre camp qui avait remporté la guerre, cela pourrait être toi, allongé sur le sol, brisé et en attente de soins. Alors effectivement, je ne porte pas Potter dans mon cœur, mais il reste un gamin. Comme toi.

Drago inspira longuement.

-Nous n'avons rien en commun! Et je te remercie, mais pour ce qui est d'être brisé, j'ai donné... Et je ne me souviens pas que tu sois venu à mon chevet...

Severus s'immobilisa.

-J'ai essayé Drago, par tous les moyens, de te faire sortir de là. Lorsque j'ai vu que cela était impossible, j'ai voulu venir te voir pour t'apporter un soutien, aussi futile soit-il. Mais cela aussi m'a été interdit. Après j'ai été envoyé en mission et lorsque je suis rentré, tu n'étais plus prisonnier... ou tout du moins, pas de la même manière.

Drago avait sentit de légers trémolos dans la voix de son parrain et il sentit ses yeux le piquer.

-Je sais que tu as essayé, Severus. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Severus hocha la tête et repris ses soins. Après avoir fait le haut du corps et les jambes, il se décida enfin à soulever la serviette qui cachait le reste du corps du jeune homme. Il avait, semble-t-il, repoussé au maximum cet événement et le spectacle n'avait rien de réjouissant. Severus poussa un petit soupir et, résigné, il s'attela à la tache.

-Viens m'aider à le retourner.

Drago s'approcha, pas vraiment certain de vouloir retenter l'expérience de toucher à nouveau Potter. Mais il se reprit. Tant que son parrain était présent, il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Ils le retournèrent donc délicatement et Drago huma bien malgré lui l'odeur des cheveux de Potter. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et s'installa de manière à cacher son érection. Heureusement pour lui, son parrain était déjà occupé à soigner le dos du brun. Lorsque Severus atteignit les fesses rondes de Potter, Drago détourna le regard et se répéta comme un mantra que Severus était son parrain, qu'il était là à sa propre demande et qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. Il ne se retourna pourtant que lorsqu'il fut certain que son parrain avait fini.

-Et maintenant?

-Je vais me débrouiller. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Severus. Merci encore.

Son parrain hocha la tête et jeta un discret coup d'œil sur Potter avant de tourner les talons. Drago trouvait bien étrange son comportement. Il détestait Potter et Potter avait perdu la guerre. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il vu aucune joie, ni aucun plaisir sur le visage de son parrain à la vue du jeune homme amoché? Certes, il n'était jamais très expressif, mais Drago sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas bondi de joie en voyant Potter à moitié mort sur le sol de sa cellule. Oui, mais lui, c'était différent, il avait un plan à mener et pour cela, Potter ne devait pas être agonisant.

-Fais attention Drago. lança Severus avant de sortir de la pièce.

-A moi ou à lui? répondit le blond en désignant Potter du menton.

-... A toi, bien sûr... Et il sortit de la chambre.

Drago eut la subite impression que son parrain se faisait du soucis pour Potter. Idée qu'il balaya rapidement tellement elle était grotesque! Il n'y avais absolument aucune raison pour laquelle Severus pourrait être un jour amené à s'inquiéter pour Potter. A moins qu'éventuellement, comme il le lui avait dit, celui-ci ne fasse le lien avec lui même... mais là encore, Drago sentait que ça ne collait pas. Il se passait autre chose... mais quoi?

Après avoir ramené Potter dans sa cellule, Drago s'affala dans son fauteuil. Paky lui apporta aussitôt un verre et l'informa que le dîner était servi. Difficilement, Drago se remit debout et alla s'installer à table. Il picora quelques morceaux de viande mais rapidement, il abandonna. Il avait la tête remplie de Potter et cela l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Certes il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir cette vengeance qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps, mais cette vengeance, si elle comportait un aspect sexuel bien explicite, devait avant tout être tournée sur le destruction pure et simple de Potter. Elle devait l'anéantir, le réduire à néant. Lui enlever toute dignité et ensuite le désintégrer pour n'en faire qu'un pantin entre ses doigts. Alors pourquoi la seule vision qu'il arrivait à avoir était celle d'un Potter alangui entre ses bras... et consentant. Drago alla se coucher rapidement. Et après un long moment à se tourner et se retourner sous ses couvertures il capitula et activa sa main sur son sexe pour le libérer d'une tension désagréable qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Une fois nettoyé, il put enfin se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Drago avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait pris une bonne douche qui lui avait remis les idées en place et s'installa pour un copieux petit déjeuner qu'il engloutit sous l'œil ravi de Paky.

-Maître Drago veut-il encore un peu de bacon, monsieur?

-Non, ça ira, débarrasse la table et veille à ce que personne ne me dérange. J'ai à faire.

-Bien maître Drago!

Beaucoup de gens trouvaient étonnant que l'elfe des Malfoy se permette d'utiliser son prénom sans même y ajouter son nom de famille derrière. Mais Paky était l'elfe qui l'avait quasiment élevé et lorsqu'il était enfant, c'est comme cela qu'elle l'appelait. Lorsqu'il avait grandi et qu'il était entré à Poudlard, son père avait ordonné à l'elfe de le traiter désormais comme un adulte et de l'appeler maître Malfoy, comme lui. Lorsque Drago était revenu pour les vacances d'hiver, cette appellation l'avait étonné et lui avait déplu. Il avait demandé à l'elfe de ne plus l'utiliser et de continuer à l'appeler comme avant. Son père l'avait traité de faible et avait trouvé cette appellation grotesque et honteuse. Mais Drago n'avait pas flanché, même sous les coups. Il n'aurait jamais pu se faire à ce que Paky l'appelle juste Malfoy. Maître Malfoy, c'était son père. Et il y avait bien longtemps que Drago avait refusé d'être cet homme. Etre simplement Drago lui allait très bien. Son père n'avait pas beaucoup insisté, se fichant pas mal de ses elfes et pensant que le ridicule de la situation en société ferait changer son fils d'avis, mais rien n'y avait fait. Paky avait gardé « maître Drago » et tout le monde s'y était fait.

Drago finit de se préparer et se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule de Potter, un plateau à la main que l'elfe avait préparé. Il y avait glissé un peu de sa potion avant de rentrer. Sa vengeance était en route. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Potter était assis dans le coin le plus reculé, les genoux entre ses bras, les yeux rougis.

-Malfoy?

-Potter.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, chacun de son côté de la pièce, sans trop savoir quelle démarche adopter. Drago finit par faire un pas et déposer le plateau devant son prisonnier. Le brun eut l'air un instant surpris puis, laissant parler sa faim, s'attaqua à la nourriture. Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas du être nourri beaucoup dans les cachots du lord.

Quand il y était, il pouvait passer plusieurs jours avant que quelqu'un se souvienne qu'un corps avait besoin de nourriture, même celui d'un paria. Et alors il avait droit à un bout de pain ou à quelques restes de repas. Parfois la soif était telle qu'il léchait les parois humides de son cachot pour apaiser le feu de sa gorge. Drago s'adossa à la porte de la cellule, toujours en silence, observant Potter qui semblait ne pas vouloir laisser une miette de son repas passer à côté de sa bouche. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil interrogatif vers lui, mais il était clair que sa priorité était de remplir son estomac. Un vrai gryffondor!

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il reposa le plateau devant lui et ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de son geôlier. La lueur que Drago y vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Euh... merci...

-Même pas en rêve Potter!

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ne t'imagine pas que je pourrai être un allié. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et tu vas regretter de ne pas être mort sur le champs de bataille avec tes petits copains gryffondors!

Aussitôt les yeux verts se plissèrent et le début d'espoir qui avait commencé à apparaître s'éteignit. A nouveau, Drago retrouvait cette haine flamboyante dans les yeux du brun et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentit à sa place.

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour autre chose que ce que tu étais Malfoy, un putain de mangemort!

En quelques pas, Drago se retrouva devant Potter et l'attrapa par les cheveux, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur et relevant son visage face au sien. Le brun posa ses main sur la sienne, tentant d'apaiser la douleur, mais Drago ne lâcha pas prise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? Tu n'es même pas capable de m'affronter en combat singulier, il faut que tu m'isoles pour être certain d'avoir le dessus?

Drago esquissa un petit sourire. Maintenant qu'il retrouvait les confrontations avec Potter, il se rendait compte à quel point elles lui avaient manqué. Et malgré les sévices qu'avait subi le gryffondor, la flamme rebelle était toujours présente dans ses yeux et elle flamboyait plus que jamais. Et Drago aima cela.

-Ce que je veux Potter, je l'ai dans la main! Quant à avoir le dessus sur toi, ne t'en fais pas, ça sera effectivement le cas.

Drago eut le plaisir de voir une lueur de peur dans les yeux de son ennemi. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre! Il aurait suffit qu'il se penche un peu pour attraper ses lèvres. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il eut à peine le temps de goûter Potter que celui-ci lui administra un coup de poing puissant dans la mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy?

Drago ricana en se relevant. Maintenant c'était la panique qui était clairement présente dans les yeux émeraudes et le blond profitait de chaque seconde. Il lécha sa lèvre enflée et lapa le mince filet de sang.

-Dis moi, Potter, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit du côté du seigneur des ténèbres? Il paraît que t'es un très bon coup!

Le brun pâlit dangereusement et Drago sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Mais l'image des mangemorts profanant son corps s'imposa à son esprit et l'empêcha de savourer l'instant.

-A Poudlard, tu n'étais qu'un petit puceau gryffondor sans cervelle... si il est vrai que tu es devenu un tel pro de la baise, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que je vérifie ça?

Le brun était tellement collé dans son coin qu'on aurait dit qu'il tentait de le traverser.

-Plutôt crever, Malfoy! Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher!

Drago sourit sadiquement. Ils en arrivaient exactement là où il avait souhaité aller. Il se rapprocha du brun qui sembla se recroquevillé encore plus, en position de défense, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste vers lui, il se contenta de s'accroupir à une petite distance.

-Ecoute moi bien, mon petit pote Potty, j'ai une histoire pour toi. Et je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer.

La respiration saccadée, le brun ouvrit malgré lui grand ses oreilles, certain du contraire.

-Alors voilà, ce plat que tu as avalé dans sa totalité n'était pas un plat ordinaire. Vois-tu, il y a très longtemps que j'attends de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et j'ai eu tout le temps de te préparer une petite surprise!

Le visage de Potter se décomposa lentement.

-Un poison?

-Tt tt tt, voyons, ça serait vraiment stupide de t'attendre si longtemps pour au final te tuer si rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Malfoy?

La peur semblait se transformer petit à petit en colère.

-J'ai crée une potion, Potty. Une potion juste pour toi! Tu devrais en être honoré! Et tu l'as ingurgité sans avoir besoin que je te force à le faire.

Voyant le brun mettre aussitôt ses doigts au fond de sa gorge, il l'interrompit.

-Ne te fatigue pas à vomir, tu n'auras pas d'autre repas. La potion est déjà dans ton sang et commence déjà son travail. Laisse moi t'expliquer ses effets!

Sa voix trahissait son excitation, mais pour le moment il n'en avait que faire. Il attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps!

-Vois-tu Potter, cette potion a été faite avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients très complexes... je ne vais pas t'embêter avec la préparation, je connais ton niveau de potion! Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'en plus de tous ces ingrédients, il y a un petit bout de moi! Rassure toi, pas grand chose. Un cheveux, en fait. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec un simple cheveux n'est-ce pas? Du polynectar, par exemple... Non, non, je ne vais pas te transformer en moi, quelle horreur. Vois-tu Potter, cette potion est une sorte d'aphrodisiaque avec... comment dire... une dépendance progressive.

Drago laissa quelques secondes de flottement pour laisser le temps au brun d'intégrer ses paroles.

-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu préférais crever plutôt que je te touche. Et ce qui est comique, Potter, c'est que c'est toi qui va me toucher.

-JAMAIS!

-Chut, tu n'as pas bien compris. Cette potion va te forcer à le faire. Tu seras dépendant de moi, entièrement. Tu auras besoin que je te touche Potter, ça sera vital pour toi. Oh, bien sur, tu vas résister, je te connais bien! Peu importe, la victoire n'en sera que plus grande. Car plus tu me résisteras et plus ton corps auras besoin d'augmenter la dose lorsque enfin tu céderas. Car tu céderas Potter, tu ne pourras pas y échapper! Et alors que ton esprit te criera que tu n'es pas d'accord, ton corps me suppliera de te baiser toujours plus fort!

Potter semblait défiguré par la peur et la haine.

-Jamais je ne te supplierai pour quoique ce soit. Je résisterai!

-Bien sûr que oui, quelques jours tout du moins. Mais ça sera de plus en plus dur. La potion prendra chaque jour un peu plus d'ampleur et chaque minute qui passe te fais perdre un peu plus de contrôle.

-Va te faire foutre! Va te faire foutre Malfoy!

Drago éclata d'un rire mauvais en se relevant et en s'éloignant.

-Ne sois pas si pressé Potter, tu vas bientôt me supplier de le faire! Je te souhaite une bonne journée!

Sur ces mots, Drago sortit de la cellule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit Potter se jeter sur la porte et la rouer de coups en hurlant toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Drago remonta tranquillement les marches pour retourner dans son salon boire un verre. Il bandait! Certes il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité au gryffondor, mais il savait le principal. Cette potion fonctionnait effectivement comme il l'avait décrit au brun, à savoir que Drago allait devenir vital pour le gryffon. Ou plutôt, l'essence de Drago allait devenir vital. Son sang, sa salive et surtout son sperme deviendraient à l'avenir des éléments nécessaires à la survie de l'organisme de Potter.

Mais si Potter le tuait pour lui prendre son sang, il mourrait rapidement après, vu que Drago ne serait plus en mesure de lui fournir une part de lui. Il restait donc le sperme et la salive et cela, Drago se ferait un plaisir de lui donner lorsque le moment se présenterait. Le point sur lequel il avait menti était la dose de potion. En effet, la seule dose du matin serait insuffisante pour agir si efficacement. Il faudrait une accumulation de repas pour que cela soit vraiment optimal. Et surtout, l'effet était pour le moment encore réversible. Dès que Potter serait à bout, il réclamerait à Drago son corps et seulement lorsque le blond viendrait en lui, le lien serait définitif. Drago frémit d'impatience. Il était un génie! Potter allait être à lui, pour toujours!

Drago Malfoy passa une belle journée. Il continua ses affaires, comme à son habitude et se rendit au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres pour un débriefing post-guerre. Severus avait finalement demandé d'avoir la direction de Poudlard et plus généralement de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Drago fut étonné de ce choix et il ne fut pas le seul. Mais le lord avait donné sa parole et Severus Snape fut désigné ministre de l'éducation et de la jeunesse ainsi que directeur de Poudlard. Drago se dit que son parrain avait sûrement une idée bien précise derrière la tête et se promit d'éclaircir ce mystère au plus vite... enfin, juste après avoir profité de Potter.

La seule ombre à son tableau ce jour là fut sa fameuse tendance à devoir s'isoler aux toilettes pour calmer ses érections intempestives. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Potter tout le temps, cela finirait par se voir! Son père obtint un poste important au niveau des finances. On aurait dit un coq dans sa basse-cour tant il était fier. Il n'avait pourtant pas retrouvé sa place de meneur auprès du lord... simplement, la plupart des mangemorts étaient plus doués sur le terrain que dans des bureaux et sur un sujet aussi important que l'économie, le lord ne pouvait pas se permettre de placer un incompétent notoire. Ainsi, une fois de plus, Lucius Malfoy arrivait à tirer son épingle du jeu. Vers la fin de l'après midi, le lord noir lui intima de le suivre pour un entretien en privé. Drago eut peur de devoir encore passer entre ses draps et fut assez crispé. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres s'installa derrière un bureau et lui indiqua une chaise.

-Alors Drago, comment se porte... ton invité?

Drago, ne sachant pas trop ce que son maître tentait d'amener sur le tapis, haussa les épaules et joua l'innocence.

-Les idiots qui l'ont amené chez moi l'ont drogué trop fortement... à l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore dormir comme un bébé... remarquez, il vaut peut être mieux, vu ce qui l'attend au réveil!

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un petit rire froid.

-Bien, bien. Tu n'oublies pas notre contrat petit Dragon, mes mangemorts se languissent déjà de l'absence de leur nouveau jouet.

-Je n'oublie pas, maître... Potter reste à votre disposition.

-Très bien. Tu peux y aller.

Drago se leva de sa chaise, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'éloigner les mangemorts de Potter et rapidement. Il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher...le seul! Heureusement, il avait adapté la potion pour qu'elle n'agisse qu'avec lui seul. Il eut un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de voir Potter dépendant de tous les mangemorts qui passeraient... parce-qu'ils seraient nombreux, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus... depuis le début de l'après midi, il avait déjà beaucoup entendu parlé du « p'tit cul de Potter », comme disait certains, de la « p'tite chienne » ou « p'tite pute » comme disaient d'autres. Drago sentit son corps se contracter. Il n'était pourtant pas inhabituel que les prisonniers servent de poupées gonflables aux mangemorts. Que l'on soit homme ou femme, il valait souvent mieux mourir que d'être fait prisonnier par le camp des ténèbres. Du fond de sa cellule, Drago entendait souvent d'autres prisonniers hurler sous les coups de reins des uns et des autres, parfois plusieurs en même temps et les rires gras fusaient entre les coups... et Drago fut bien content de n'avoir plus été prisonnier lorsque ce fut le tour de Potter.

Il était certain qu'il aurait reconnu ses cris entre mille et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le supporter. Il n'y avait guerre que lui pour n'avoir eut à subir aucun assaut sexuel... à part ceux du lord, bien sur. Mais en tant que prisonnier, Drago n'avait subi aucune tentative de qui que ce soit. Seulement des sorts... certes cruels et douloureux, mais jamais personne n'avait posé un seul doigt sur lui. Même son père s'était toujours servi d'accessoire pour le battre. Drago n'avait aucune preuve, mais il était certain que son parrain avait du mettre les choses aux clair avec tous les mangemorts avant son départ en mission. Et il était bien connu au sein des mangemorts qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer Severus Snape... même lorsque celui-ci était à l'autre bout du monde.

Drago Malfoy finit par rentrer chez lui, plus fatigué que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait beau avoir spécifié au Lord son désintérêt pour la communauté anglaise et la société à bâtir, il semblait que tout le monde avait tout de même besoin des ses services et conseils. Les mangemorts étaient sans aucun doute des guerriers hors pairs et redoutables, mais ils ne valaient pas une mornille pour ce qui était de l'organisation d'un groupe... alors d'un état entier...

Il avait à peine fermé la porte que Paky se précipitait pour l'aider à enlever sa veste. Puis il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. L'elfe lui apporta son verre sans qu'il ait à le demander. Drago le dégustât avec plaisir et se détendit enfin. Le dîner fut assez vite expédié, Drago avait un invité à aller voir. Comme le matin, il avait demandé à son elfe de préparer un plateau repas qu'il apporta lui même à Potter. Il s'attendait à être sauvagement attaqué, mais Potter était assis dans un coin, les mains posées sur ses genoux en tailleur et ses yeux le fixaient avec détermination. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire et déposa le plateau devant lui. Il recula de quelques pas. Il n'était tout de même pas assez stupide pour lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait franchir la porte lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Potter.

-Bats-toi comme un homme Malfoy! Un duel tous les deux; Si je perds, alors je serai ton prisonnier. Si je gagne, tu me donne l'antidote et tu me laisses partir!

Drago se retourna lentement et sourit de côté. Le gryffondor avait gagné en maturité; au lieu de lui sauter dessus et de tenter de lui arracher les yeux, il tentait la négociation, avec un certain calme apparent! La Granger devait sans doute y être pour beaucoup... à moins que ce ne soit la guerre... ou les deux!

-Et avec quelle baguette, Potter. Tu n'est donc pas au courant? Le lord noir a brisé la tienne...marrant je pensais qu'il aurait pris un malin plaisir à le faire devant toi... tu devais être trop occupé à pomper quelques mangemorts!

Le visage du gryffondor se décomposa en entendant la nouvelle.

-Ma... ma baguette est brisée?...

-Eh oui, Potter. Tu n'es plus qu'un demi sorcier maintenant! As-tu réfléchis à mon offre de ce matin?

-JAMAIS!

-Tant mieux, ça m'aurait déçu que tu abandonnes si vite. Si tu savais comme je suis pressé de te voir suppliant...

Potter tenta de se jeter sur lui mais Drago l'envoya bouler d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Vilain Potter, tu attaques la main qui te nourrit... tu mériterais que je te retire ton plateau, tu sais! Mais je suis de bonne humeur ce soir! Je te souhaite donc un bon appétit! A très bientôt!

Et il ressortit de la cellule. Juste avant de fermer, il ajouta:

-Oh fait, Potter, il n'existe aucun antidote!

Et il ferma la lourde porte derrière lui. Les journées à venir s'annonçaient vraiment délicieuses!

Drago alla se préparer pour la nuit et s'installa dans son lit avec un livre. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il le reposa et éteignit la lumière. Pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, Drago Malfoy s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours passèrent avec lenteur pour Drago. Potter était plus résistant qu'il ne le pensait au début. Et même si il savait que la victoire n'en serait que plus grande, il avait parfois de violentes pulsions qui lui ordonnaient de plaquer Potter à terre et de le faire sien de gré ou de force. Aussi, il passait assez peu de temps dans la cellule du gryffondor. Il lui apportait ses plateaux et repartait assez rapidement, n'oubliant pas de verser un peu de potion à chaque fois. Le gryffondor pensant que la première dose était unique ne se méfiait pas et mangeait souvent ses plats en totalité. Le troisième jour, alors que Drago allait sortir, Potter lui attrapa la cheville et posa son front contre son genoux. Drago fut assez décontenancé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le brun était en train de humer son odeur. Très rapidement, Potter se reprit et le rejeta violemment, mais le mal était fait. La potion commençait à agir et Harry, malgré toute sa volonté commençait à plier. Ce jour là, Drago sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Drago réitéra la scène du baiser qu'il avait initié le premier jour et Harry lui répondit ardemment, ses mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Ce fut un baiser sauvage et désespéré car Potter luttait pour sa survie et son corps s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour.. Drago eut bien du mal à ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements, mais c'était une victoire de plus. A nouveau, au bout de quelques instants, Potter le rejeta et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui dans un gémissement de désespoir, constatant sa propre chute. Il n'y eut pas d'autre scène de ce genre pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Le baiser avait donné à Potter une sorte de répit supplémentaire, apaisant momentanément son corps, mais il était à nouveau sur la brèche. Son corps était en train de le lâcher et il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Il sentait également que son corps luttait pour survivre et que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le contrôler. Et il avait très peur de ce que cela allait donner.

Enfin, au bout d'une semaine de lutte acharnée contre lui même, Harry Potter abandonna. Et lorsque Drago vint dans sa cellule, le soir, il s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes et ses mains se mirent à déboutonner ses robes. Au fond de lui, un relent d'amour propre se rebella et les mains s'immobilisèrent un instant. Drago posa sa main sur la tête du brun.

-Allez Potter, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Le corps reprit le contrôle et les mains écartèrent les pans de la robe, dégrafèrent le pantalon et rapidement, Harry se retrouva face à un membre déjà partiellement gonflé. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il le prit en bouche et se mit à le sucer activement. Lorsque Drago sentit les lèvres de Potter se refermer sur son sexe, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et tout son corps se tendit. Il pouvait mourir maintenant, cela serait sans aucun doute la plus merveilleuse des morts. Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago n'aurait pu croire qu'une telle sensation existait. La tête penchée en arrière, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler ni d'éjaculer. Et il ressentait, cette bouche, cette langue qu'il avait goûté quelques jours avant et qui s'activaient avec fièvre autour de sa queue. C'était juste trop bon et les gémissements que poussaient Potter n'aidaient en rien Drago à garder le contrôle de lui même.

Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il vit le brun, la bouche légèrement déformée par la taille de son sexe qui allait pourtant aussi loin que possible à chaque mouvement; cette vision déclencha en lui un tourbillon de plaisir qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'évacuer dans une gémissement profond. Drago s'accrochait avec force à ses cheveux, manquant de les arracher, accompagnant les mouvements, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se retenir et enfin il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque alors que Potter avait posé les mains sur ses fesses et les appuyait contre lui pour ne pas perdre une goutte de la précieuse semence, devenue nécessaire à sa survie. Drago dut se retenir d'une main au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Ca y était. Il venait de créer le lien. Sa vengeance était totale. Potter était à lui, il lui appartenait... pour toujours! Il eut à peine le temps de penser aux conséquences que Potter se jeta à nouveau à ses jambes. Prenant cela pour une attaque, Drago saisit immédiatement sa baguette, dans la poche de sa robe, avant de constater que Potter s'était simplement remis à le sucer énergiquement. Le blond resta un instant décontenancé avant de comprendre. Potter avait trop lutté et maintenant que son corps avait pris le contrôle, il compensait la semaine de privation en réclamant beaucoup plus que prévu. Effectivement, dès que Drago eut à nouveau le sexe érigé, Potter arrêta la succion et, toujours à quatre pattes il se tourna, cambrant les reins. L'invitation était claire!

Ne croyant pas sa chance, Drago s'accroupit et baissa le pantalon en toile sur les cuisses du brun. Alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de s'enfoncer brutalement dans les chaires attirantes, il se surpris à saisir sa baguette pour lancer un sort de lubrification. Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'il le connaissait. Comme quoi, être la pute du Lord lui avait finalement servi à quelque chose. Il inséra un doigt dans la cavité du brun et fut impressionné par sa propre douceur. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il baisait son ennemi violemment et Potter pleurait et gémissait de douleur. Au lieu de cela, il s'appliquait à le préparer comme il fallait pour l'accueillir en lui. Mais Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre son comportement contradictoire. Il ne voyait que Potter qui se cambrait encore et encore et qui venait à la rencontre de ses doigts et qui gémissait, toujours plus et le blond eut mal de ne pouvoir se libérer maintenant. Un instant il faillit demander au brun si il était vierge dans le but de lui éviter une trop grande douleur lors de la pénétration imminente puis il se souvint qu'il avait été le jouet des mangemorts pendant plusieurs jours. Si Potter avait été vierge avant la bataille, il était clair que ce n'était plus le cas.

L'image du gryffondor écartant les cuisses pour les mangemorts lui sauta au visage et pris d'une rage subite, il retira ses doigts et s'enfonça violemment dans l'orifice offert. Harry cria sous l'intrusion brutale, mais très vite entama des mouvements de balanciers, les effets de la potion se chargeant d'éliminer la douleur. Son corps réclamait la semence de Malfoy et l'aphrodisiaque faisant son effet, il n'était plus en état de penser à autre chose que cette queue qui allait et venait en lui et qui délivrerait bientôt ce nectar nécessaire à sa survie. Drago commença par suivre le rythme imposé par son ennemi puis, n'en pouvant plus, il lui saisit les hanches pour accélérer la cadence. Il sentait la sueur perler le long de sa tempe et ses robes le gênaient dans ses mouvements, mais la seule chose qui comptait à présent était les cris que Potter poussait à chaque butée. Le brun avait attrapé son propre sexe et se masturbait en rythme avec les mouvements que lui imposait le blond. Se sentant venir, Drago s'accrocha d'une main à l'épaule du gryffon pour venir encore plus profondément en lui et avec ses dernières forces, accéléra de plus belle. Lorsque Potter se libéra dans un cri, éclaboussant sa propre main et le sol de la cellule, Drago se relâcha enfin et après quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires, il vint à son tour, au plus profond du corps chaud de son prisonnier.

Drago resta quelques secondes sans bouger, profitant pleinement de l'instant post-orgasmisque, avant de se retirer doucement du brun. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage sur chacun d'eux avant de remonter son pantalon et de reboutonner sa robe. Potter, toujours à quatre pattes, gardait la tête basse. Il attrapa à son tour son pantalon et le remonta et retourna dans le coin où Drago l'avait trouvé à l'arrivée puis, se roula en boule, ignorant superbement le blond. Malfoy, encore sous l'effet du plaisir dévastateur qu'il venait de vivre ne voulut pas briser l'instant et sortit de la cellule, refermant derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas et se laissa glisser le long du mur, posant sa tête sur les pierres froides, cherchant à se rafraichir le corps et l'esprit. Il avait pris un pied pas possible. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un rapport sexuel soit si... bouleversant. Le corps de Potter était bandant à souhait et ses cris... ses cris auraient pu le faire jouir à eux seuls.

Drago revit le corps du brun sous lui, se balançant, cherchant un contact toujours plus profond, toujours plus rapide... il posa sa main sur son entre jambe pour éviter de bander à nouveau... trop tard. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible pour un homme d'avoir autant d'érections en si peu de temps, ni autant d'orgasme. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'acte sexuel comme un moment agréable et il pensait qu'un homme, si il arrivait à jouir une fois dans la journée, devait déjà s'estimer bien heureux. Et voilà que Potter s'amenait avec sa bouche ourlée et son corps attirant et qu'il arrivait à le faire jouir deux fois d'affilée... et il bandait encore... Il aurait voulu retourner immédiatement dans la cellule et le prendre à nouveau, mais il savait que le corps de Potter était pour le moment comblé et qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau sans se faire violemment rembarré. Le brun devait avoir reprit ses esprits. Il faudrait quelques temps d'adaptation pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se débattre contre lui. Bientôt, même repu, le corps de Potter ne se débattrai plus. Drago eut la pensée fugace qu'il pourrait à sa guise le prendre dans ses bras... Ridicule! Comme si c'était son intention.

Drago se surprit à repenser aux nuits et aux journées qu'il avait passé dans les bras du seigneur des ténèbres. Telle était la raison pour laquelle il pensait que les rapports sexuels étaient si fades. Le Lord noir était la seule référence qu'il avait eu en la matière et il n'y avait vraiment rien de plaisant à ses contacts. Il avait beau être doux, tout du moins, la plupart du temps, il n'avait jamais apprécié réellement ses attouchements. Et c'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas tous ces gens qui parlaient du sexe comme d'une chose exceptionnelle et qui ne pensaient qu'à recommencer au plus vite.

Pour lui et pendant de longs mois, les rapports sexuels n'étaient qu'une succession de mouvements mécaniques qui permettaient d'éventuellement libérer une tension trop présente au niveau anatomique... et qui pouvait également être utile en cas de procréation. Point. Mais maintenant il avait goûté Potter et plus rien n'était pareil. Drago ferma les yeux et sourit, il avait gagné. Potter était entièrement à lui et il allait pouvoir profiter de son corps à sa guise. Le lien étant finalisé, il n'avait plus besoin de se servir de la potion. La quantité ingérée au fil des jours et la finalisation du lien suffisaient à faire le reste. Il décida donc de s'en débarrasser. Drago n'avait pas crée d'antidote volontairement, pour que personne ne puisse jamais lui enlever Potter et en se débarrassant de la potion et de ses ingrédients, il serait presque impossible de réussir à la comprendre et donc, impossible de trouver un remède. Tout allait bien, son plan était à nouveau sur les rails. La nuit de Drago fut excellente et au petit matin, il se leva de bonne humeur.

Après s'être préparé comme à son habitude, il descendit apporter son plateau au brun. Celui-ci était toujours dans son coin. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Drago posa le plateau au sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Tu as perdu Potter!

Harry tira le plateau vers lui et releva la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors que dans ses yeux luisait une flamme de haine féroce.

-Au contraire Malfoy, j'ai gagné. C'est toi qui a perdu.

Drago, fut décontenancé une seconde devant une telle assurance, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était forcément du bluff!

-Je crois que tu as la mémoire courte, Potter. Il me semble bien t'avoir baisé, hier!

-C'est vrai. Tu m'as effectivement baisé. Mais rappel toi bien ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour... je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir supplié une seule fois. J'ai gagné Malfoy. Une fois de plus, je suis plus fort que toi!

Le masque de Drago se fissura lentement pour laisser place à une grimace de colère. Potter se jouait de lui, il le narguait alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Foutu courageux gryffondor! Drago inspira lentement pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Potter était doué pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. A son tour, il laissa un sourire pervers s'inscrire sur son visage. Et le balafré perdit un peu de son arrogance.

-J'avais l'intention d'être gentil avec toi aujourd'hui, Potter. Mais puisque tu as décidé de jouer au héros, je vais te traiter comme tu le mérites. Alors je te dis à dans une semaine!

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Si Potter voulait jouer, ils allaient être deux. Et avec la potion, Drago ne pouvait pas perdre. En effet, celle-ci étendait son action de jour en jour et encore plus depuis que le lien était consolidé. Potter ne tiendrait jamais une semaine complète sans le voir ni le toucher. Le tout était que Drago tienne également de son côté. Après avoir passé une partie de la matinée à tourner en rond dans son manoir, il se rendit chez le Lord. Il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas se précipiter dans la cellule de Potter.

Une fois là-bas, il se rendit compte que sa venue n'était pas inutile. En effet, les mangemorts n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour gérer un empire. De plus, contrairement à ce que croyait le seigneur des ténèbres, la fin de la guerre n'avait pas annoncé la fin des combats. Le Lord noir était persuadé que sa victoire et surtout, la chute de Potter ferait rendre les armes à tous ses opposants. Or, alors qu'il n'avait gagné la guerre que depuis une quinzaine de jours, des poches de résistance semblaient naître partout en Angleterre et même en France, en Irlande et dans les pays scandinaves.

Les combattants du côté de la lumière n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux. Au lieu de réduire les ardeurs, la perte de Potter semblait avoir déchainé les foules et les groupes ne semblaient vouloir cesser de croître. Lorsque le Lord fut seul avec Drago et Severus, il avoua à demi mot qu'il avait du mal à garder la maîtrise des évènements. Il pensait qu'une fois Dumbledore mort et Potter sous sa coupe, plus personne n'oserait le défier. Il avait eu tort. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se fit la réflexion que l'orgueil démesuré du seigneur des ténèbres finirait un jour ou l'autre par causer sa perte.

-Drago, l'interpella Lord Voldemort alors que ses pensées divaguaient. Tu as bien fait de venir. Je veux que tu m'apportes Potter. Je vais préparer son exécution publiquement. Voilà qui devrait calmer les foules.

Il avait annoncé cela comme il aurait énoncé un menu. Un long frisson de sueur froide envahit brusquement le dos du blond. Il voulait tuer Potter. Il voulait- tuer- Potter! Son Potter... JAMAIS! Potter était à lui. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir! Il ne le laisserait pas le lui prendre, tout mage noir qu'il était. Alors qu'il allait exprimer son mécontentement en des termes surement fort peu appréciés de son maître, Drago fut coupé par Son parrain.

-Pardonnez moi, maître, mais je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le seigneur des ténèbres envoya un doloris puissant sur Severus. Drago sursauta et du se retenir pour ne pas porter secours à son parrain.

-De quel droit me dis-tu ce que j'ai à faire, Severus! Tu n'es même pas capable de me donner la localisation précise du groupe de résistants principal. Tu étais pourtant sensé être proche d'eux!

Snape se redressa lentement.

-Pardonnez moi, mon maître, je n'ai pas voulu vous froisser. L'endroit des résistants change tous les jours et ils se méfient de moi depuis votre victoire, laissez moi encore un peu de temps et je vous promets des résultats satisfaisants.

Le seigneur des ténèbres renifla d'un air méprisant et commença à effectuer les cent pas. Severus prit à nouveau la parole sans autorisation et Drago se demanda si à force d'être sous les coups de baguette de son maître, son parrain n'était pas devenu masochiste.

-Maître, pardonnez mon audace, mais je vous assure que l'exécution de Potter n'est pas la chose à faire.

Le regard du Lord le fusilla, mais cette fois, sa baguette resta à sa place. Severus avait toujours eu un pouvoir de persuasion certain auprès de son maître et en général, lorsqu'il parlait, ce qu'il avait à dire valait le coup d'être entendu. Comme Drago lorsqu'il était stratège.

-Je t'écoute, lui lança-t-il.

-Maître, pour le moment, les poches de résistances se font certes beaucoup remarquer, mais leurs actions sont assez limitées et ont, au final, assez peu d'impact sur votre règne. Je suis persuadé que le fait d'avoir gardé Potter vivant est un moyen efficace de les contenir. C'est une sorte de monnaie d'échange. Tant qu'il sera vivant, ils ne tenteront rien de très grandiose de peur de lui porter préjudice. Mais si vous l'exécutez, alors ils n'auront plus rien à perdre et là, ils pourront s'avérer extrêmement dangereux.

Le Lord avait arrêté ses pas et semblait réfléchir aux paroles prononcées par son bras droit. Severus en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

-Croyez moi, Monseigneur, je les ai côtoyé pendant suffisamment longtemps pour les connaître. La majorité d'entre eux sont des gryffondors qui réagissent à l'instinct. Si vous tuez Potter, vous mettrez le feu au poudre.

Le Lord vint se poster juste en face du maître des potions et le toisa un moment.

-Que ferais-tu à ma place, Severus?

Drago s'attendait à voir son parrain sourciller, ou même avaler un peu fortement sa salive... mais il resta de marbre et le blond se sentit fier d'être le filleul d'un homme suffisamment courageux pour ne pas baisser les yeux face au seigneur des ténèbres. Il était certain que lui aurait baissé les yeux en quelques secondes à peine!

-Je laisserai pour le moment les rebelles de côtés. Vous pourriez détacher une équipe de jeunes mangemorts pour continuer à faire pression sur eux, mais la priorité pour le moment est d'imposer votre gouvernement et votre place de souverain suprême. Lorsque cela sera fait, beaucoup de résistants se retireront d'eux même de la bataille et reprendront le cours de leur vie en s'adaptant à vos règles. Pour les autres, il sera toujours temps de frapper un coup fatal en plein cœur de leur organisation. Je vous jure que d'ici là, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de les infiltrer et de les piéger... définitivement.

Le Lors sembla peser chaque mot que prononçait Severus et soudain, se tourna vers Drago.

-Qu'en penses-tu petit Dragon?

Drago fut surpris de cette question. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un conseil de Severus être remis en cause. Drago savait une seule chose, il ne pouvait accepter de perdre Potter. De plus, Severus avait toujours été un précieux allié. Son seul allié. Drago croisa une demi seconde le regard de son parrain et il eut l'impression que celui-ci l'appelait à l'aide. Mais à peine se fit-il cette réflexion que les yeux de Severus étaient redevenu indescriptibles et qu'il avait tourné la tête.

-Je n'aurais pas pu trouver plus ingénieux, mon maître.

Le seigneur des ténèbres garda un instant le silence et sembla les juger du regard tous les deux. Aussitôt, Drago mit en place ses barrières d'occlumencie et il aurait presque pu sentir Severus en faire de même.

-Vous avez raison. La priorité est d'asseoir mon autorité sur le pays. Cette bande de miséreux et de traîtres à leur sang ne méritent pas que je m'y attarde pour le moment. Drago, tu vas monter une équipe d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts qui seront affectés à la recherche des résistants. Prend les plus jeunes recrues, les moins expérimentés. Ils ne serviraient à rien d'autre de toutes façons. Je veux également que tu apportes ton aide aux mangemorts récemment placés à de hauts postes qui auraient besoin de conseils en matière d'organisation.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Quant à toi, Severus, je veux que tu trouves un moyen de regagner la confiance de ces résistants. Tu m'avais bien dit que le loup garou était influençable, alors rapproche toi de lui. Ne les fais pas douter de toi. Ne reviens pas ici avant d'être certain de m'amener des informations. Comme cela, même si ils te suivent, ils ne pourront rien prouver. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te contacterai moi même.

Allez, tous les deux!

Drago et Severus s'inclinèrent ensemble et sortir du bureau de contrôle de Lord Voldemort. Une fois dehors, Drago sentit un poids libérer ses épaules. Il avait eu chaud. Il marcha un peu aux côtés de son parrain en silence. Puis celui-ci prit la parole.

-Comment vas-tu, Drago?

-Je vais bien. Et toi? Ca avance tes recherches sur les résistants?

-J'avance, oui. Doucement, mais j'avance.

Drago hocha la tête. Il ressentait comme un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais Severus reprit la parole.

-Et avec Potter?

-Quoi Potter?

-Comment ça se passe avec lui?

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

-Il est en train de comprendre à qui il a à faire.

Severus n'esquissa même pas un sourire et Drago fut légèrement frustré de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un brin de félicitations. Ils étaient arrivés à la limite de la zone de transplanage.

-D'accord. Je dois y aller. A bientôt. Prend soin de toi et ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Avant d'avoir pu demander des explications supplémentaires sur cette phrase énigmatique, Severus avait transplané. Drago trouva le comportement de son parrain assez curieux, mais haussa les épaules et revint sur ses pas. Il avait du boulot qui l'attendait. En effet, il passa le reste de sa journée à réparer les erreurs des mangemorts responsables de différents services du ministère. En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, Drago se fit l'étrange réflexion que Severus Snape avait sauvé la vie de Harry Potter.

Les jours qui suivirent furent chargés et Drago en fut satisfait, il pensait moins à Potter. Enfin, il pensait à lui dès qu'il s'arrêtait de travailler, quand il mangeait, quand il dormait même, mais au moins, quand il travaillait, son esprit était occupé. Comme Drago l'avait remarqué, beaucoup de mangemorts étaient purement incompétents dans les domaines où ils avaient été affectés et il se demanda un moment comment son maître avait pu remporter la guerre avec une telle organisation. La réponse vint d'elle même... c'était grâce à lui... ou à cause de lui... en fonction du camp où l'on se trouvait.

Il passa donc des heures à mettre en place un semblant d'ordre dans les affaires sans pour autant y mettre son maximum. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Drago n'avait pas particulièrement envie que le règne du Lord soit une sinécure. Tout cela ne le regardait pas. Il avait voulu Potter, il l'avait eu, son rôle s'était arrêté le jour ou Potter avait été fait prisonnier. Si Lord Voldemort était si puissant, il se débrouillerait pour faire marcher sa boutique, sans lui.

En parlant du brun, Drago savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. En effet, trois jours après avoir quitté Potter, Drago rentra du manoir du Lord assez tendu tant l'ignorance de certains mangemorts frôlait la stupidité. Et dire que Severus avait choisi de rester auprès d'élèves... la thèse du masochisme se confirmait. A peine fut-il arrivé que Paky se rua sur lui. Drago commença à le rabrouer mais l'air de panique de l'elfe le rendit plus attentif.

-Paky, tu te calmes tout de suite et tu m'expliques clairement ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est le prisonnier, maître Drago, il frappe contre la porte et contre les murs...

Drago eut un petit rire.

-Eh bien qu'il frappe, ça lui fera les pieds.

-Mais il crie aussi, maître Drago. Il crie et il frappe de toutes ses forces depuis cet après midi, maître Drago.

Drago fut soudain prit d'un doute.

-Tu lui as bien apporté à manger comme je te l'avais demandé, ces derniers jours?

L'elfe se courba jusqu'à toucher le sol.

-Oui, maître Drago, bien sûr, Monsieur. Paky à amené les plateaux trois fois par jour et le prisonnier à bien mangé, Monsieur. Il a dit à Paky que c'était bon, monsieur!

Drago eut un petit sourire. Il se doutait que Potter était du genre à faire ami-ami avec les elfes de maison. Il semblait considérer tout être vivant comme un semblable. Mais sil il avait réellement mangé comme il fallait, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison pour pousser Potter à se jeter contre les murs.

-Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je m'en charge Paky, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Veille à ce qu'on ne nous dérange pas.

-Bien maître Drago, Monsieur.

Drago se déchargea de sa veste et descendit dans les cachots. Rapidement il entendit les cris de Potter qui hurlait son nom à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule, le silence se fit enfin. Potter était à genoux ,à ses pieds, les mains ensanglantées à force d'avoir frappé les murs. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Drago, ce fut la pâleur de son visage et les tremblements de son corps. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme et Drago fut fier d'avoir si bien réussi sa potion. Il était totalement dépendant.

-Eh bien, Potter, tu en fais, du bruit! Que se passe-t-il?

La voix enrouée et les larme aux yeux, Potter parla, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

-C'est bon, Malfoy, tu... tu as gagné...

Drago s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, il releva sa tête de deux doigts pour regarder ses yeux.

-Intéressant... et que veux tu?

Potter plissa les yeux, semblant lutter encore pour ne pas laisser échapper les mots qui lui brulaient la langue. Son poing s'agrippa au pantalon du blond, au niveau de sa cuisse. Leur visage étaient très proches, mais Drago ne le laissa pas s'approcher d'avantage. Ce soir, il aurait sa victoire!

-Je veux... je veux que tu... tu sais bien...

-Dis le moi Potter, sinon, je t'assure que je repars d'ici illico et que je te laisse trois jours de plus.

Le poing de Potter se serra un peu plus sur sa cuisse et le deuxième vint agripper l'autre jambe, comme pour l'empêcher d'exécuter sa menace. Son visage se rapprocha encore et ses yeux brillèrent de détermination.

-Baise moi... souffla-t-il.

Drago sentit son sexe pulser et son ventre bouillir à ces mots. Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris... je crois qu'il manque quelque chose, Potter... murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres du brun, en restant quand même hors de portée.

Et dans un sanglot retenu, Potter le lui dit.

-S'il te plait...

Drago sentit son cœur battre dangereusement au creux de sa poitrine et un grand sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il avait gagné définitivement... et ils le savaient tous les deux.

-Bonne réponse, Potter.

Et seulement à ce moment là, il relâcha le menton du brun et happa ses lèvre avec avidité. Aussitôt, les bras de Potter vinrent entourer son cou et son corps vint se coller au sien. Le baiser était sauvage et brulant et Drago se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations indescriptibles alors que Potter s'installait à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Rapidement, la chemise du brun ne fut qu'un souvenir et Drago s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant ou léchant les parcelles de peau à sa portée. Mais le gryffon ne semblait pas de cette avis et revenait à chaque fois chercher sa bouche avec plus de férocité encore que la fois précédente.

Le corps de Potter se frottait contre lui et sa main descendait déjà pour ouvrir le pantalon du blond. Drago savait que Potter avait besoin de cela, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient depuis plusieurs minutes lui avaient déjà redonné des couleurs, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. A force de lutter, le corps du brun devait vraiment être en manque de lui et il réclamait sa part. Aussi, Drago décida qu'il était inutile de le faire souffrir plus longtemps et s'attela à le déshabiller rapidement. Une fois nu, il allongea Potter sous lui et tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il le prépara rapidement.

-Viens... viens, s'il te plait! gémit le brun au bout de quelques minutes.

Drago déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse puis guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de l'étroit fourreau de chaire qui semblait être fait pour lui. Il s'y enfonça jusqu'à la garde en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Oh, putain, Potter!...

Le brun ouvrit la bouche sous l'intrusion, mais ne sembla pas en souffrir outre mesure. Il semblait même au contraire apprécier sa présence. Cela signifiait pour lui l'arrêt imminent de ses souffrances. Il respira une ou deux fois profondément puis attrapa les fesses du blond pour lui donner un rythme. Drago le laissa mener la danse au début, une main, s'accrochant à la cuisse du brun pour la garder en hauteur et l'autre caressant ses cheveux, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il allait et venait en lui, mélangeant leur souffle, aspirant leurs soupirs. Drago était persuadé que si il existait un paradis, cela devait ressembler à cela. Lui en Potter, en symbiose parfaite... Mais Drago savait aussi que si le paradis existait, cela ne serait certainement pas pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une danse langoureuse, la cadence s'accéléra et bientôt, ils rendirent les armes l'un après l'autre. Drago remonta sa seconde main rejoindre la première dans les cheveux de Potter et machinalement, alors qu'il était toujours en lui, il l'embrassa paresseusement. Harry lui répondit de la même manière, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa consœur et ses mains glisser sur le dos du blond.

Puis le corps rendit les rennes à l'esprit et il le repoussa immédiatement. En poussant un petit soupir, Drago se retira du corps dans lequel il se sentait si bien et se rhabilla, après s'être nettoyé d'un sort. Harry se releva également et alla chercher ses vêtements. A nouveau il se roula en boule dans son coin sans jeter un seul regard à Malfoy. Le blond soupira une deuxième fois. Il savait que la potion était de plus en plus efficace car les réactions de rejet du brun était de moins en moins vives et plus lentes à arriver, mais elles étaient pour le moment toujours présentes et cela l'ennuyait. Il devait reconnaître que Potter avait une force de caractère assez impressionnante pour son âge. Lui n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps.

-Arrête de lutter autant Potter, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Bientôt tu n'y pourras plus rien faire du tout, alors essaie de l'accepter dès maintenant.

Le brun, toujours dans son coin ne répondit rien. Drago sortit de la cellule et prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. A nouveau il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte et s'assit au sol. Il aimait cette idée de se poser à quelques pas de Potter après avoir couché avec lui. Une sorte de débriefing... quelques instants pour redescendre doucement sur terre après être monté si haut...

Cela ne faisait que deux fois qu'il le prenait et pourtant Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer du corps de Potter... il ricana silencieusement... à croire que c'était lui qui avait pris une potion! Mais ça n'était pas le cas et Drago se demanda si le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'imaginer avoir une vie à nouveau vide de Potter était normal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever et à aller prendre un verre bien mérité qui lui éviterait de penser des idioties pareilles, Drago entendit de drôle de reniflement venant de la cellule. Aussitôt il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, la lumière se fit. Potter pleurait. Il avait sans doute attendu d'être sûr que Drago soit loin pour se laisser aller, sans se douter qu'il s'était arrêté tout juste à quelques pas de lui. Et lorsque les petits gémissements se transformèrent en gros sanglots incontrôlables, Drago sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur son estomac. Pourquoi Potter pleurait-il? Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal? Il avait pourtant fait attention. Et ses cris n'étaient pas des cris de douleur...si?

Non, il était certain que non. Drago n'était peut être pas un expert en matière de plaisir de la chaire, mais il était incollable sur tout ce qui avait trait à la souffrance. Et les cris que Potter avaient poussé ne reflétaient en rien une éventuelle douleur. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il? Et avait-il pleuré la dernière fois aussi? Et surtout, pourquoi le fait de le savoir si malheureux par sa faute ne l'emplissait pas d'allégresse? Alors qu'il aurait du se précipiter sur la porte pour prendre Potter en flagrant délit et l'enfoncer un peu plus, Drago se releva sans bruit et s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors, pas du tout.

Les jours passèrent. Potter ne cherchant plus l'affrontement, Drago passait tous les jours le voir. Il lui apportait son plateau le matin et le soir; le midi, Paky s'en occupait. Le matin, il déposait le plateau et partait au manoir du Lord, effectuer les tâches qui lui avaient été assignées... avec plus ou moins de zèle... Mais le soir, il restait le plus souvent en compagnie du brun pendant que celui-ci mangeait. Après, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était Potter qui décidait. Lorsqu'il commençait à le déshabiller, Drago savait qu'il avait le droit de le prendre, ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire avec douceur. Sans bien en saisir la raison, il avait la hantise de refaire pleurer Potter et faisait donc en sorte que le gryffondor prenne au moins autant de plaisir que lui, même si il se doutait que pour lui, c'était uniquement physique. Mais parfois, lorsque le corps du brun avait été suffisamment comblé la veille, il se contentait de rester contre lui, à sentir son odeur, lui accordant de temps en temps un baiser.

Harry avait bien compris que résister ne servirait qu'à repousser l'échéance à une fois ultérieure et que celle-ci serait beaucoup moins agréable à supporter. Les efforts de Malfoy pour être doux avec lui étaient visibles et si il s'en étonnait, il se garda bien de le faire remarquer, pour éviter que cela ne change. Malgré cela, dès que son corps considérait qu'il avait assez de réserve, le brun s'éloignait toujours et retournait dans son coin. Et Drago savait que cela correspondait à son renvoi.

Il ne s'assit plus à côté de la porte en partant. Il ne voulait pas savoir si le brun continuait à pleurer en son absence, malgré tous ses efforts. Un jour, Drago venait de prendre Harry et celui-ci était allongé contre lui, la tête contre son torse, laissant son corps s'abreuver des caresses dans ses cheveux ou de l'odeur de Malfoy. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille cette odeur. Boisée, fraiche... envoutante aussi...Ce jour là, Harry sentit son corps lui laisser l'occasion de repartir, une fois le plein de Drago fait. Et le brun se surprit à ne pas bouger. Il sut qu'à partir de ce jour, sa dépendance n'était plus seulement physique et il fut partagé entre un désespoir total et une résignation passive. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il souffla doucement:

-Si tu savais comme je te hais...

Le corps du blond, si paisible jusque là, se crispa immédiatement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'était rhabillé et avait quitté la cellule. Harry se réfugia dans son coin et laissa couler ses larmes. Pour son plus grand malheur, la chaleur du blond lui manquait et il pensa qu'il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps contre lui. Il se détesta pour ça. Jamais Malfoy ne devrait deviner qu'il commençait à apprécier leurs rencontres. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été brusque avec lui.

Certes, ses méthodes avaient été fourbes et la potion l'avait forcé à faire un acte qui le répugnait au départ. Mais le blond avait toujours attendu que ce soit lui qui se décide et il ne le forçait jamais quand le corps d'Harry n'avait pas envie de plus que quelques caresses. Le soucis était que Harry commençait à avoir du mal à différencier les besoins de son corps et ses propres envies. Et cela, il devait à tout prix le cacher. Il avait bien fait de dire au blond qu'il le haïssait. Il avait remis les choses à leur place. Il y a avait eu beaucoup trop de... tendresse entre eux ces derniers temps. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis.

Le hasard voulu que le lendemain, au manoir du Lord, Drago fut retenu un peu plus tard. Une histoire de harpie qui refusait de prêter allégeance au Lord. Une négociation qui avait duré presque cinq heures. Drago rentra chez lui fourbu, mais aussitôt la porte passée, il sut qu'il y avait eu un problème. Il y avait des intrus chez lui. Son inquiétude fut confirmée lorsque Paky apparut devant lui, l'air paniqué.

-Maître Drago, Paky a essayé de les en empêcher, mais Paky n'a rien pu faire...

-Où sont-ils, Paky?

-Dans les sous-sols, maître Drago, Monsieur.

Drago se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient vers les cachots et arrivé en bas, il croisa trois mangemorts qui revenaient vers la sortie. Drago reconnu Théodore Nott, son ancien camarade de dortoir, accompagné de Macnair, un mangemort aguerri. Quant au troisième il ne le connaissait que de vue. Aussitôt, Drago dégaina sa baguette.

-Que faites-vous là? Qui vous a permis d'entrer?

Ce fut Macnair qui prit la parole en levant doucement les mains d'un air amusé.

-Tout doux Malfoy, nous avons l'autorisation du seigneur des ténèbres pour faire joujou avec ton cadeau!

En entendant ces mots, Drago sentit ses tripes se tordre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait à Potter?

-Prouvez le! cracha-t-il, à deux doigts de commettre un triple meurtre.

Macnair sourit en dévoilant les quelques trous dans sa dentition et lui tendit un parchemin. Drago y jeta un coup d'œil et lança un sort d'authenticité. La signature du mage noir était irréfutable.

-Alors, satisfait, Malfoy? demanda Macnair goguenard.

-Dégagez d'ici siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et vous pouvez faire passer le message que quiconque s'introduira chez moi sans mon accord préalable et ma présence devra dorénavant répondre de ma baguette, autorisation du maître ou pas!

Macnair avait perdu de sa superbe en voyant le jeune Malfoy si en colère, aussi, il ne chercha pas à s'attarder davantage. Seul Nott se permit un petit commentaire dans l'oreille du blond au passage.

-Tu dois bien t'amuser Malfoy, c'est une vraie petite pute ton Potter! Si j'avais su cela plus tôt, j'aurai mieux travaillé... mais t'en fais pas, c'est ce que je vais faire maintenant. Tu peux être sûr que je reviendrai très vite avec une nouvelle récompense signée du maître. Et j'attendrai que tu sois là, vu que tu semble vouloir en profiter. Bye, Malfoy!

Les mangemorts disparurent dans l'escalier, laissant flotter dans l'air leur rire gras et Drago envoya son poing s'écraser contre le mur dans un cri de rage. Il se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers la cellule de Potter. Il se demanda pourquoi la porte avait laissé l'entrée libre à ses trois la jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des conditions de son maîtres. Ils avaient fait un pacte magique et donc, la porte s'ouvrait face à ceux qui avaient l'autorisation magique du Lord. Drago s'insultât mentalement de ne pas avoir été là. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver.

En effet, Potter était allongé par terre, le corps roué de coups, des traces évidentes de spermes et de sang se mélangeaient sur et sous lui. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Drago s'approcha de lui, mais lorsqu'il voulut pauser la main sur son épaule, Potter sursauta brusquement et se tendit. En ouvrant les yeux et en apercevant Drago, il se redressa et se réfugia dans son coin, le fusillant du regard. Drago pris ce rejet en plein cœur et il se sentit vraiment mal. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu trois semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de récupérer Potter. Ne voulant pas le braquer davantage, Drago ne s'approcha pas plus de lui. Il se releva et lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste de menton.

-Suis moi... souffla-t-il doucement.

Drago s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il ne regarda pas si il était suivi. Potter n'avait pas le choix. Ils montèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent dans un long corridor. Le bruit des pieds nus de Potter sur le carrelage rassurèrent Drago et celui-ci l'emmena dans la salle de bain qui lui avait servi la première fois. Il lui indiqua l'intérieur et le laissa passer, toujours sans effectuer le moindre geste envers lui. Harry entra dans la pièce et sembla un peu perdu. Et Drago se revit au milieu de la salle de bain du Lord, paralysé, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. D'un coup de baguette, il fit couler l'eau.

-Tu vas prendre un bain, ça devrait te faire du bien. Je vais te chercher une serviette et des fringues de rechange.

Drago s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas peur que Potter s'enfuit, c'était impossible avec la potion. Même si il avait tenté de le faire, il aurait été contraint et forcé de revenir de lui même pour chercher sa dose tôt ou tard. Et Drago était sûr que Harry le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, Potter était dans l'eau, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux. Il avait séché ses larmes et ses yeux semblaient vides. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir emmené Potter prendre un bain, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout cela faisait trois semaines qu'il le nettoyait à coup de récurvite, c'était insuffisant. Il regrettait seulement que cela se fasse dans ces conditions. Comme le premier jour il prit une éponge et la passa délicatement sur le visage du brun. Mais cette fois ci, ce dernier ne le laissa pas terminer et se saisit de l'éponge pour finir lui même.

-Laisse moi...

Drago hocha la tête, déposa la serviette, les affaires et une fiole de potion sur une chaise proche de la baignoire.

-En sortant, prend ça, c'est pour les douleurs...

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais boire une de tes potions après ce que tu m'as fait avec la dernière!

Drago soupira.

-Ecoute, Potter, tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à me croire, mais... je ne te veux pas de mal... Je sais de quoi ces types sont capables. Et tu as ma parole de Malfoy que c'est juste une potion anti-douleur qui a des effets cicatrisants et apaisants. Rien d'autre.

Un silence s'installa et Drago finit par sortir de la pièce. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il entendit faiblement:

-Ta parole ne vaut rien Malfoy...

A nouveau le blond eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le thorax. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il avait pourtant l'habitude que Potter le repousse... Malgré ses paroles, lorsque le brun sortit, la fiole avait été vidée. Drago ne sut jamais si Potter l'avait effectivement prise ou bien vidée dans le lavabo. Il s'arrêta devant lui, tête baissée, attendant les ordres.

-Viens, je te ramène.

Potter le suivit sans protester. Une fois dans sa cellule, que Paky avait nettoyé pendant que le brun prenait son bain, il retourna dans son coin et s'allongea comme à son habitude, dos à Drago. Le blond remercia Merlin d'avoir eu un rapport avec Potter la veille car sinon, le corps de Potter aurait surement réclamé sa part ce soir et Drago ne pensait pas en être capable. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il remonta le cœur lourd et partit se coucher sans dîner. Comment avait-il pu oublier le contrat passé avec le Lord. Tout lui avait paru tellement parfait pendant un temps que tout le reste lui avait semblé très loin... et la réalité venait de défoncer sa porte sans prévenir. La chute était rude et bien plus encore pour Potter.

Le lendemain il rentra chez lui le soir avec une boule au ventre. Le matin, il avait envoyé Paky porter le plateau repas et il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter avec le brun. Une fois descendu au cachot, il lui fallut un long moment de réflexion avant de se décider à pousser la porte. Il s'approcha du brun et celui-ci vint vers lui automatiquement. Mais alors qu'il voulut parler, la bouche tant aimée se posa sur la sienne. Il voulut protester mais le corps de Potter en avait décidé autrement. Ses mains s'activèrent sur sa braguette et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il aperçu dans quel état de détresse était le brun qui commençait à paniquer.

-Oh non, pas ça... s'il te plait, pas ce soir... fais quelque chose, je t'en prie...

Drago était complètement dépassé. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de coucher avec le brun dans ses conditions, mais la potion faisait agir le corps de Potter en fonction de ses besoins. Et les évènements de la veille avait sans doute accéléré le processus. Alors que Potter commençait à le masturber puis à s'agenouiller pour le prendre en bouche, Drago s'agenouilla à son tour et lui attrapa les mains pour les empêcher d'aller trop loin.

-Embrasse moi.

-Quoi?

-Embrasse moi, Potter. C'est le seul moyen de combler le lien sans avoir à faire plus. Concentre toi sur ça.

Aussitôt, Potter lui ravit les lèvres et Drago le fit rouler sous lui, lui coinçant les bras au dessus de la tête pour ne pas qu'ils s'activent ailleurs. Le baiser se prolongea longtemps, s'interrompant à peine quelques secondes entre chaque pour reprendre sa respiration et finalement, lorsque Drago relâcha les bras de Potter, ceux-ci vinrent se fourrer dans ses cheveux, ne cherchant plus à approfondir d'avantage le lien.

Mais même si le corps de Potter semblait se satisfaire de cela, il n'était pas calmé pour autant et Harry continuait à l'embrasser avec force, pendant un long moment. Si long que Drago finit par avoir une crampe à la mâchoire. Enfin au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il interrompit l'étreinte, gardant son front contre celui de Potter. Puis le brun se détacha de lui et retourna s'allonger dans son coin, sur sa couche. Ce soir là, Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser des mangemorts qui, il en était certain, allaient bientôt se bousculer pour pouvoir profiter du corps de Potter.

Et une fois de plus il eut raison. Les mangemorts semblaient en grande forme et le Lord de bonne humeur, ce qui faisait que les récompenses arrivaient un peu trop souvent au goût de Drago. Le seul point positif à tout cela était que le corps de Harry étant fortement meurtri par la brutalité des mangemorts, il ne réclamait à Drago rien de très sexuel. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de baisers et d'être tout contre lui et une fois, Harry éprouva le besoin urgent de le sucer.

Pour palier à ce manque, Drago avait trouvé en un temps record une potion dans laquelle il mettait de son sang. C'était à l'origine une potion destinée aux vampires qui se refusaient à boire du sang humain. Il l'avait modifié et avait ainsi permis au corps de Harry d'avoir sa dose d'essence de lui même, sans pour autant être obligé de coucher avec lui. Mais cette potion n'était que temporaire car comme il l'avait expliqué à Harry le premier jour, la potion avait non seulement un côté aphrodisiaque qui pousserait bientôt le brun à revenir vers lui, mais en plus, elle finirait par faire la différence et voudrait le vrai corps de Drago.

La point positif étant que cette potion permettait au corps d'Harry de s'habituer plus rapidement aux intrusions et d'en souffrir moins, malgré la brutalité de certains mangemorts. De plus, le message de Drago était bien passé et plus personne ne tentait d'aller rendre visite à Potter sans passer par lui auparavant. Aussi, il pouvait tenter de contrôler un peu les activités qui se passaient dans la cellule.

Cet exercice, plus que n'importe quel autre lui rongeât les nerfs. Entendre Potter se faire baiser par n'importe qui devenait insupportable et l'entendre crier ou pleurer de douleur sous les assauts de certains le rendait malade. Après chaque passage de mangemorts, Drago conduisait Harry à la salle de bain où il le laissait avec des serviettes, des vêtements et une potion. Grâce à cela, Potter n'avait pas trop de séquelles physiques. Mais Drago pouvait apercevoir la lueur qu'il aimait temps s'effacer progressivement des yeux verts.

Théodore Nott était sans doute la personne qui avait pris la place d'ennemi personnel numéro un dans l'esprit de Drago. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il l'avait croisé pour la première fois dans son sous-sol et il était déjà revenu trois fois. A croire qu'il faisait des miracles pour le Lord tous les jours. Le garçon discret du dortoir de serpentard était devenu un mangemort sadique et assoiffé de violence. Drago avait du mal à penser qu'un jour ils avaient été plus ou moins proche. Mais Nott suivait les traces de son père avec brio et en général, les expéditions auxquelles il participait ne laissait que de rares survivants.

Et Nott semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à rendre des « petite visites de courtoisie », selon ses propres mots, à Potter. A chaque fois, le brun avait fini en sang et en larmes et Drago se sentait impuissant! Le lendemain de sa dernière visite, les potions de complément que Drago administrait à Potter ne suffirent plus et lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule, le brun ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de le prendre à nouveau. Et malgré tous ses efforts, pour la première fois, Drago ne ressentit qu'un plaisir minime en couchant avec Potter.

Le lendemain, un visiteur se présenta au manoir. Drago eut la surprise de voir Blaise Zabini à sa porte. Il ouvrit avec méfiance.

-As-tu un parchemin avec la signature magique du Lord? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Le black sembla interloqué.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait tant de cérémonies pour rendre visite à un ami!

Drago sentit ses épaules se décontracter. Zabini n'était pas là pour Potter. Il invita le jeune homme à entrer et à s'installer dans le salon.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Zabini. Content de te revoir!

Drago fut surpris de constater qu'il était sincère. Le black sembla un instant surpris puis lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi, Drago.

-Je te serre un verre?

-Oui, volontiers.

-Que veux-tu boire?

-La même chose que toi, ça ira.

Le blond fit apparaître deux verres remplis d'un liquide ambré et en fit voleter un jusqu'aux mains de Zabini tendais qu'il saisissait le deuxième. Ils dégustèrent les premières gorgées en silence puis Drago entama la conversation.

-Alors, Blaise, que deviens-tu?

-Pas grand chose... mon père m'a trouvé un job au ministère.

-Etonnant.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais plutôt intéressé par le droit à Poudlard.

Cette fois, ce fut une franche surprise qui s'inscrivit sur le visage du black.

-Je... oui, effectivement... je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ça, nous n'en avons discuté qu'une fois...

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Zabini... après tout, je suis un Malfoy.

Il avait prit le ton que son père adorait prendre en haute société et Blaise éclata de rire. Et pendant un bref instant, les deux jeunes hommes redevinrent deux adolescents assis au pied d'un grand chêne sur le bord d'un lac, avec en arrière plan un grand château rempli d'étudiant. Leur avenir était incertain et la guerre grondait, mais au pied de cet arbre, ils n'étaient rien de plus que deux enfants qui jouaient à « devine qui j'imite »... et ils avaient eu leurs plus gros fous-rires.

Drago se surprit à avoir une bouffée de tendresse pour ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment osé appeler son ami de peur qu'il ne soit à sa botte que pour son nom, comme tous les autres et qui pourtant avait su prendre soin de lui au moment où il était le plus bas. Drago aurait du s'en douter, le père de Blaise n'avait jamais été mangemort, il travaillait dans un petit département au ministère et, comme une grosse majorité de la population sorcière, il avait simplement du s'adapter à un nouveau patron. Et le fait que son fils se rapproche de lui n'avait donc jamais été un quelconque plan pour acquérir plus de notoriété ou pour monter les marches de la hiérarchie. Ils avaient juste été deux gamins pris dans une guerre bien plus vieille qu'eux et qui les dépassait et à qui on avait demander de grandir trop vite. Comme Potter... Et Drago n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi Blaise Zabini s'était fait enrôler chez les mangemorts. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un côté un peu trop gryffondor pour torturer et tuer des gens.

-Toujours est-il, reprit Zabini, que pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment la même définition de la justice que le seigneur des ténèbres... et puis de toutes évidences, il préfère la rendre lui même... je n'ai donc aucune chance d'accéder un jour à ce poste.

Drago cru sentir un profond mépris dans ses paroles. Il devait se tromper, ça n'avait pas de sens.

-De toutes façons, je crois que le seigneur des ténèbres est très occupé pour le moment. Quand on voit qui sont les dirigeants de ce pays et comment ils s'y prennent, on comprend que ce soit le bazar partout et que la résistance puisse s'organiser au nez et à la barbe de tous.

-Mais dis moi, Drago. Tu n'étais pas sensé participer à ce vaste programme de « diriger le monde »?

Drago eut un petit sourire à la manière dont le black avait prononcé cela. Cette fois, pas de doute, c'était de l'ironie mordante.

-Eh bien, je considère que le Lord sait qui il place dans ses différentes institutions. Qu'il assume ses choix. Je lui ai dit dès le premier jour que le pouvoir ne m'intéressait pas et que je cédais ma place volontiers. Alors effectivement, il a fait appel à moi à plusieurs reprises, mais... je crois bien qu'il s'attendait à un peu plus d'efficacité de ma part!

Les deux hommes rigolèrent ensemble.

-Mais... sérieusement, tu pourrais faire mieux?

-Sache mon très cher Blaise que si j'avais réellement pris les choses en main, comme me l'a demandé le Lord, le pays aurait été contrôlé en quelques jours. Et la chasse aux résistants aurait pu commencer sérieusement depuis longtemps

Blaise avait retrouvé son sérieux.

-Donc tu contrecarres ses plans...

Drago perdit son sourire. Il n'avait pas contrôlé ses paroles. Il avait été tellement détendu en retrouvant son ancien camarade d'école qu'il ne s'était plus rendu compte d'où il était et de ce qu'il disait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Que tu l'admettes ou non, tu lui mets des battons dans les roues Drago. Tu es un résis...

-TAIS-TOI!... Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis au service du seigneur des ténèbres. C'est juste que j'ai suffisamment à faire de mon côté sans avoir en plus à me coltiner les problèmes de tout un état. Je ne suis pas un traître, Zabini, c'est clair?

Le black hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire Drago... ça aurait juste été... amusant...

Drago ne répondit rien, mais trouva que Zabini avait une drôle de conception de l'amusement.

-Bon et finalement, ton projet d'être le riche beau gosse le plus prisé d'Angleterre, ça en est où?

Drago retrouva le sourire. Il retrouvait leurs délires d'étudiants.

-Comme tu le vois, je suis magnifique!

Le black éclata à nouveau de rire et Drago se fit une nouvelle fois la remarque que Blaise avait bel et bien un côté gryffondor en lui. La discussion continua un long moment et Drago ne vit pas le temps passer. Mais au bout d'un moment, Drago sentit que Blaise était plus mal à l'aise. Pas franchement décidé à gâcher cette journée, il se décida à crever l'abcès immédiatement.

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Blaise?

Le black eut le regard fuyant quelques secondes avant de le regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

-En fait... oui... j'ai une question pour toi...et un service à te demander.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Blaise était nerveux et il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propose de toi et Potter?

Drago se crispa aussitôt sur son siège.

-Et que dit-on?

-On dit que... que le seigneur des ténèbres te l'a offert en cadeau et que tu le... enfin que tu le fais tourner aux autres mangemorts...

Drago serra son poing et de l'autre main, se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il respira un grand coup pour garder son calme.

-Potter m'a effectivement été... confié... Pour le reste, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a imposé une close qui stipulait qu'il se réservait le droit d'envoyer ses mangemorts méritants chercher un peu de... bon temps auprès de lui. Mais si tu es si inquiet pour Potter, sache que je cherche activement un moyen de les empêcher à continuer ce petit manège. Satisfait?

Blaise hocha la tête.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas, je voulais juste savoir...

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête, assez sèchement.

-C'était ta question?

-Oui.

-Bien... quel est ce service?

-Est-ce que je peux le voir?

-Qui?

-Potter!

-Quoi? Pourquoi ça?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Je voudrai juste le voir.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu ne le connais même pas...je te préviens je ne te laisserai pas le toucher?

Blaise eut un petit rire.

-Rassure toi, je n'en avait pas l'intention. Je voudrai juste le voir... je te jure que je ne le toucherai pas... je ne lui parlerai même pas. Je voudrai juste le voir de mes propres yeux...

-Mais à quoi ça va te servir, par Merlin?

-Je... c'est personnel...

Drago resta stupéfait. C'était sans doute une des demandes les plus farfelues qu'on lui avait jamais faite.

-... Ok.

-C'est vrai?

Le black parut vraiment surpris d'avoir une réponse positive.

-Oui, j'accepte. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'en dois une Zabini... et une belle. Alors aussi loufoque soit ta demande, je vais te l'accorder... et je vais même faire mieux que ça car je ne vais pas chercher à savoir tes réelles motivations. Satisfait?

Blaise hocha la tête vivement.

-Bien suis moi.

Il 'avait suivi dans les méandres du manoir pour arriver finalement aux cachots. Là, Drago lui ouvrit la porte et Blaise put apercevoir le brun qui dormait sur sa couche, dans le fond de la cellule. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder puis, il recula et fit un signe de tête à Drago qui referma la porte. Ils remontèrent au salon et reprirent leur discussion, sans plus aborder le sujet Potter. Lorsque Drago se coucha ce soir là, il avait la tête remplie de questions.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nott était revenu accompagné d'un autre mangemort qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. Et les cris plaintifs de Potter traversaientt la porte comme si elle était en papier. Drago tentait de respirer calmement et d'isoler ses pensées par occlumancie. Il ne devait pas aller contre les ordres du Lord. Il ne pouvait pas. Il risquait la mort si il entrait pour étriper Théo. Il décida de s'éloigner sinon, il ne se retiendrait pas. Ses pas le menèrent dans les jardins où il tentât de profiter du paysage pour s'apaiser. Mais les cris de Potter résonnait encore dans sa tête et il imaginait Nott aller et venir en lui, avec sauvagerie, il imaginait les yeux verts de Potter remplis de larmes et de détresse lorsqu'il croiserait son regard... Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il n'y arrivait pas!

Aussitôt, Drago fit volte-face et se mit à courir jusqu'au cachots. Tant pis pour ce que dirait le Lord, tant pis pour les conséquences, Potter lui appartenait et il ne laisserait plus personne le toucher. Il tuerait pour cela. Il arriva enfin à la cellule de Potter et défonça la porte. Nott revêtait sa ceinture alors que Potter, nu, à ses pieds, tremblait de tout son corps, du sang coulant sur ses cuisses, se mélangeant au sperme des deux hommes.

-Tiens, Malfoy! Tu voulais participer? Dommage c'est un peu tard, la prochaine fois peut être? Dis moi, tu le prends toujours seul? Crois moi tu devrais essayer à deux, c'est encore meilleur et cette petite chienne adore ça! dit-il en désignant Potter du menton.

-Attend Jo', t'en as encore un peu là, poursuivit le serpentard à son coéquipier à qui il restait un peu de sperme sur le bas ventre.

Nott attrapa Potter par les cheveux et le tira violemment vers lui.

-Lèche.

Soumis et épuisé, Potter sortit sa langue et nettoya la peau du mangemort sous les rires des deux hommes.

-Putain, Malfoy, tu l'as vraiment bien dressé! Chapeau! Une petite chienne comme lui, on en voudrait tous une à la maison, pas vrai Potter? et il éclata de rire.

Puis Nott souleva un peu plus Potter, toujours par les cheveux et chercha à l'embrasser en regardant Malfoy droit dans les yeux, par pure provocation. Mais le brun se raidit et mordit férocement sa langue et il fut éjecté par terre alors que Théo criait sa douleur, portant les mains à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il saignait, le visage de Théodore vira rouge brique de rage et il se précipita vers le brun, toujours à terre, le poing levé. Instinctivement Drago se plaça immédiatement entre les deux et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge du serpentard.

-Je te le déconseille Nott.

-Cette petite pute m'a mordu, il aura la correction qu'il mérite!

-Ecoute moi bien, Nott. Potter est à moi et je t'interdis de me l'abimer. Si je te revois une seule fois poser la main sur lui, je te tue, est-ce bien clair?

Drago avait retrouvé un ton polaire et tranchant. Il avait cru qu'il exploserait devant son ancien camarade, mais les réflexes de la guerre étaient encore bien présent. Il était Drago malfoy et en croisant son regard, Nott se souvint de quoi il était capable. Il se calma légèrement et regarda le brun qui s'était réfugié derrière les jambes du blond et qui s'y agrippait de toutes ses maigres forces restantes. Il fit signe à son collègue de le suivre. Il s'en alla rapidement, lançant tout de même à Drago une menace.

-C'est pas fini Malfoy. Tu me reverras et tu regretteras d'avoir pointé ta baguette sur moi.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Machinalement, il avait posé sa main sur la tête de Potter qui serrait toujours sa jambe.

-C'est bon, il est parti.

-Arrête... lui répondit le brun d'une voix si faible qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

-quoi?

-Arrête... s'il te plait. Je... je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je te détestait, d'accord?...

Drago était complètement perdu et le brun semblait vraiment au bord du gouffre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

Harry éclata en sanglots.

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, tout! Alors pourquoi tu continues à me les envoyer... je suis désolé...je ne le dirais plus...

La portée des paroles de Potter frappèrent Drago de plein fouet et une foule de liens se firent dans sa tête.

-Tu... tu crois que c'est moi qui demande aux mangemorts de venir?

Harry hocha la tête doucement.

-Et qui d'autre, hein? demanda-t-il aigrement. Après tout... je suis à toi, non? C'est ce que tu as dit!

-Tu penses que j'ai demandé à ces types de venir te... te...baiser...et te cogner parce que tu m'as dit que tu me haïssait?

-Ca a commencé le lendemain...

-Comment ça?

-La première fois qu'ils sont venus, c'était le lendemain du jour où je te l'ai dit...

Drago fut comme frappé par la foudre. Il se rappelait ce jour, Potter, allongé contre lui qui, en se sentant rendre les armes définitivement, l'avait insulté dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil. « _si tu savais comme je te hais..._ ». Son coeur avait fait un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine et il était sorti précipitamment. Mais comment Potter pouvait-il croire qu'il était à l'origine de ces violences à répétitions? Il s'agenouilla auprès du gryffondor en larmes et tout doucement l'attira dans ses bras. Le brun, las, se laissa faire et Drago lui murmura à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux:

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. C'est... c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'a ordonné... je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire... si je pouvais, je te jure que si je pouvais...ils ne te toucheraient jamais... jamais! Je vais trouver un moyen Potter... je ne les laisserai plus t'approcher. Je te le jure!

Et Drago n'avait jamais cru aussi fort à l'une de ses promesses. Rassuré sur le rôle du blond dans cette affaire, Harry laissa parler son corps; il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et passa ses bras derrière son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans un silence entrecoupé de quelques reniflements du brun.

Puis Drago sentit la bouche du gryffondor parsemer de doux baiser sur son cou et il baissa la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Lorsque leur langue se retrouvèrent, Drago sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps, il n'avait plus eut envie du brun à ce point depuis que les mangemorts avaient fait leur entrée chez lui pour souiller son corps. Rapidement, le baiser s'enflamma et Drago commença à allonger le brun par terre lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta. Surpris, Drago l'interrogea du regard. Harry baissa les yeux, rouge de gène.

-Je suis sale... souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas sale. Tu ne le seras jamais.

Mais il comprenait son besoin de se laver. Lui même l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il était la petite pute attitrée du Lord noir. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et l'attira contre lui pour le porter et ainsi ne pas rompre le contact. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois sur place, Drago le laissa un peu seul.

Potter ne mit pas longtemps à ressortir de la pièce, toujours nu, mais propre. Il attrapa le poignet de Drago et l'attira à sa suite dans la baignoire, l'eau ayant été changée par ses soins. Sans vraiment saisir les gestes du brun, Drago se retrouva dans la baignoire, habillé, Potter lui dévorant la bouche. D'un sort, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et il s'allongeât sur Potter, explorant sa bouche toujours plus passionnément. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdrait bientôt le contrôle, Drago releva légèrement la tête.

-Tu es sûr?... Après ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je n'ai pas le choix... j'ai besoin...

Un éclair de culpabilité traversa les yeux gris. Il savait que la potion agissait comme il l'avait prévu, mais Potter venait d'être violenté et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être comparé à Nott et son acolyte.

-La potion répare mon corps, je n'ai déjà plus mal... S'il te plait, viens, tu me ferais plus de mal en ne venant pas, tu le sais bien.

Oui, il le savait. Mais ça ne soulageait en rien sa conscience. Il allait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Nott, rapidement. Il s'en fit la promesse. En attendant, il avait un Potter chaud bouillant qui bandait contre lui et il avait bien l'intention de le faire crier, de plaisir, cette foiset de lui faire oublier les mangemorts. Pour la première fois, Drago prit Potter en bouche et le fit venir sans même penser un instant à se retirer, appréciant les mains qui tiraient ses cheveux et lui imposaient un rythme soutenu. Et lorsqu'enfin il le pénétra, ce ne fut que sous les suppliques insistantes du brun qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir. Lorsque Potter s'endormit, ce fut dans ses bras, dans l'eau chaude et Drago se sentit parfaitement à sa place.

Lorsque l'eau commença à se refroidir, il se détacha du brun délicatement, et en quelques sorts, il vida la baignoire, sécha leur corps et leur enfila des pyjamas. Puis il prit Potter dans ses bras et le souleva contre lui. Avec un sourire, il se rappela sa réaction le premier jour de l'arrivée de Potter. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé porter Potter... surtout de cette façon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait à l'époque. Potter était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à porter. Il marcha dans le couloir et prit la direction de la chambre qui lui avait servi à soigner Potter. Là, il posa le corps endormi sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures. Sans chercher à se retenir, il embrassa Potter sur la bouche, puis sur la tempe et enfin, il s'éclipsa, refermant la porte de la chambre et posant le sort de protection qu'il avait mis sur celle du cachot.

Quelques jours passèrent et ce furent des jours de calme. Un des ministres du Lord avait fait une belle boulette et avait perdu une petite fortune au profit d'un pays étranger qui de plus, n'avait aucun accord avec l'Angleterre. Drago se sentit soulagé mais son répit fut de courte durée. En effet, peu de temps après, Snape dénicha une poche importante de résistance et la brigade spéciale fut envoyée sur place en pleine nuit. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Il n'y eut ni survivant, ni prisonnier. Et le Lord avait retrouvé une certaine bonne humeur. C'est ainsi qu'un après midi, Severus frappa à la porte de son filleul. Drago lui ouvrit, surpris, mais heureux de le revoir, jusqu'à ce que d'un geste sec, Severus lui tende une parchemin signé du Lord. Le visage du blond se décomposa.

-Non... Severus, pas toi...tu... tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

-C'est ma récompense Drago.

-Je... je refuse, tu entends!

-Tu as un accord avec le Lord, tu n'es pas en droit de refuser. Amène moi à Potter où je le trouve moi même.

Drago, hors de lui prit le chemin de la chambre sans cesser la négociation.

-S'il te plait parrain, ne fait pas ça.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je ne veux pas... je ne supporte pas qu'on le touche!

-Tu ne t'en prives pas, il me semble.

-POTTER EST A MOI!

Le blond avait perdu le contrôle et il tremblait, cherchant à trouver un argument imparable.

-Je te préviens, je suis juste à côté, tu n'as pas envie de faire ça alors que je suis à côté, Severus, n'est-ce pas?

-Rien ne t'oblige à rester, Drago. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire avec Potter.

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte au nez de son filleul.

Drago resta là, les bras ballant, tremblant de rage et d'incompréhension. Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, il se colla à la porte, tentant d'entendre quels sévices son parrain infligeait à son prisonnier. Peine perdue, Snape avait protégé la pièce avec différents sorts et Drago sut qu'il lui faudrait tellement de temps pour les ôter que Severus aurait sans doute déjà terminé lorsqu'il y parviendrait... si il y parvenait un jour. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça à lui, son filleul? Il ne voyait donc pas que Drago était en train de devenir fou à voir tous ces hommes prendre la place qui était la sienne au creux de son corps.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte et à hurler à son parrain de sortir de là immédiatement. Connaissant les sorts de Severus, il savait pourtant qu'à l'intérieur, ils ne l'entendraient même pas. Après s'être épuisé contre la porte et les murs et avoir essayé une palette de sorts aussi inefficaces les uns que les autres, il s'effondra sur le mur d'en face, attendant la fin du calvaire.

Il n'osait pas penser à l'état dans lequel serait Potter après le passage de son parrain. Enfin au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Drago se précipita à l'intérieur et trouva Potter, assis sur son lit, qui le regardait étonné de son entrée fracassante. Il avait l'air parfaitement bien. Secoué, Drago reparti immédiatement dans l'autre sens et couru rejoindre son parrain. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Severus lui envoya un regard noir et Drago relâcha sa prise.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi?

-Tu... tu ne lui as rien fait?

-Tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations, Drago, tous les hommes ne sont pas des barbares. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quoique ce soit à Potter. Et si tu ne m'avais pas hurlé dessus dès mon arrivée, tu l'aurais su et n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'écorcher les mains pour tenter d'entrer.

Honteux, Drago cacha ses mains derrière son dos avant de se souvenir qu'il faisait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il était enfant et que son parrain le grondait pour une bêtise. Il se reprit et inspira profondément avant de parler à nouveau.

-Tous les mangemorts qui sont venu ici depuis quinze jours ne sont venu que pour une seule chose... Si ce n'est pas ton cas, alors pourquoi es-tu là?

-Potter et moi avions un vieux compte à régler.

-Quoi, et c'est tout?

-C'est tout. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, rassure toi, je ne viendrai plus le voir.

-Mais... il faut avoir obtenu une récompense pour pouvoir voir Potter...

-J'ai délogé un groupe de résistants... des anciens camarades à toi... et à Potter. Ils sont tous morts.

L'air de profonde lassitude qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de son parrain inquiéta Drago. Jamais il n'avait pu lire autant de sentiments chez cet homme qu'il admirait plus que tout.

-Tu veux en parler?

Severus sembla retoucher terre et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Aussitôt, son masque refit surface et il secoua la tête.

-Non. Je vais bien. J'ai toujours détesté ces morveux.

-...Oui... bien sûr...

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fut dupe.

-Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça... bien trop vieux... Je voudrai que tout s'arrête...

Drago le regarda sans comprendre et Severus fit un signe de la main pour éloigner le sujet. Puis il prit congé. Le blond resta perplexe. Son parrain avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange. Lorsqu'il fit demi tour, il aperçut Harry Potter qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait vers sa chambre. Il avait été perturbé au point d'oublier de fermer la porte. Drago ne sut jamais ce que son parrain avait pu dire à Potter ce jour là, mais la lumière était à nouveau présente dans les yeux verts et elle flamboyait! Drago ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Potter tentait-il de prendre la fuite? Il n'en fut rien. Le brun resta quelques secondes à le regarder fixement puis tourna les talons. Lorsque Drago le rejoignit, il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, un bras couvrant ses yeux.

En entendant du bruit, Potter souleva son bras et lorsqu'il aperçu Drago, il se releva et s'approcha de lui. Avant que Drago ait pu parler, sa bouche était occupée par celle du brun et déjà les mains expertes dégrafaient son pantalon. Potter se laissa tomber à genoux, face aux membre imposant du blond et docile, il ouvrit la bouche pour l'engloutir le plus profondément possible. Drago laissa échappé un jappement de plaisir. Il y avait longtemps que Potter ne l'avait pas sucé. Et il était décidément particulièrement doué avec sa bouche.

Drago l'arrêta avant de venir, provoquant un gémissement frustré de la part du brun. Mais celui ci se releva et recula vers son lit en regardant toujours Drago dans les yeux. Il avait aux lèvres un petit sourire aguicheur, que Drago ne lui avait encore jamais vu et qui l'excita au plus au point. Harry fit glisser ses vêtements doucement, l'invitant d'un doigt à venir le rejoindre. Drago ne se fit pas prier et une fois face au brun, celui-ci saisit sa main et la porta à sa bouche, suçant ses doigts langoureusement, les yeux toujours encrés dans les siens. Drago était dur comme jamais et sa respiration saccadée prouvait la difficulté qu'il avait à ne pas jouir sur le champs. Une fois que Potter jugea ses doigts suffisamment humides, il l'attira tout contre lui et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche tout en conduisant sa main vers ses fesses. Drago en enfonça deux d'un coup et Harry lâcha un petit cri de surprise, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui. La préparation fut sommaire. Rapidement, Harry se détacha du blond et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, le dos cambré, la croupe offerte.

-Viens, dépêche toi!

Drago ne se fit pas prier et il pénétra le brun d'une poussée, enchainant immédiatement de rapides et puissants coups de reins, provoquant des gémissements bruyants chez le brun qui s'accrochait aux draps, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur son corps. Drago se cramponnait quant à lui aux hanches de Potter et laissait échapper des paroles et des cris qu'il n'avait pas préparé et auxquels le brun répondait aussi spontanément.

-Putain... Potter! Vas-y, bouge, ouais...

-Oh Merlin... continue, oui, vas-y, plus...pluuuss

-Tu aimes, Potter... dis moi que tu aimes...

-Oui! Ouiii, j'aime... ne t'arrête pas... plus vite,plus vite!

Drago obéit à la demande expresse de son amant et sentant sa délivrance proche, il saisit le sexe du brun et le masturba fermement, lui faisant pousser des cris d'extases encore jamais entendu dans la bouche du gryffondor. Peu de temps après, ils se libéraient ensemble. Harry se laissa glisser sur le lit, Drago toujours sur lui et ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, le blond veillant quand même à ne pas trop appuyer son poids sur le brun. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva la force de se retirer, ce ne fut que pour se déplacer légèrement sur le côté et se rallonger, le bras toujours autour de la taille de Potter. En très peu de temps, il sentit la respiration du brun se faire plus régulière et Drago colla sa tête dans son cou et glissa à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était avec Potter. Il était dans un lit avec Potter, ils faisaient l'amour et le brun lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Ils vivaient ensemble au manoir, il n'y avait plus de guerre, ils étaient heureux. Et Drago revoyait en boucle l'épisode de la chambre et les lèvres de Potter qui bougeait lentement tout contre son oreille «_ je t'aime_ ». Ils étaient dans le jardin, le temps était magnifique et l'autre Drago disait quelque chose à Potter et Potter éclatait de rire et le regard qu'il posait sur l'autre lui... ce regard pour lequel il aurait tout donné. « _je t'aime_ ». Drago se voyait cette fois assis sur un canapé, un soir d'hiver, il lisait un livre, une tasse de thé fumante déposée sur la table basse. Potter endormi auprès de lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses et l'autre Drago passait distraitement sa main dans les boucles brunes. Et les lèvres de Potter qui murmurait encore. « _je t'aime_ ». L'autre Drago respirait la joie de vivre, pas de masque à porter, pas de rôle à jouer, Drago ne savait même pas si lui était capable de sourire avec autant de bonheur dans les yeux que cet autre lui qu'il jalousait. Encore et toujours cette scène dans la chambre et les lèvres de Potter contre son oreille. « _je t'aime_ ». Et cette fois, ses lèvres à lui qui répondaient « _je t'aime aussi, Harry_ ».

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur dégoulinant lentement sur ses tempes et sur sa nuque. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... juste un putain de rêve... Un cauchemar... Drago regarda autour de lui. Potter dormait encore, toujours sur le ventre, il n'avait pas changé de position depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Le bras du blond qui était resté autour de lui y était peut être pour quelque chose. « _je t'aime _» En constatant qu'il le tenait fermement contre lui, Drago retira aussitôt son bras. Précautionneusement, il s'écarta un peu du corps du brun et s'assit sur le lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il revoyait sans cesse cette bouche et ce murmure semblait résonner dans sa tête. « _je t'aime_ ». Le blond secoua la tête et se leva du lit. Il couvrit le corps du brun avec une couverture et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Il referma la porte, hésita, puis s'éloigna sans poser le sort.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche, utilisant à plusieurs reprise du savon. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur de Potter lui collait à la peau. Elle s'infiltrait dans ses narines et ne voulait plus partir. « _je t'aime_ ». Après trois savonnages, Drago estima que l'odeur de menthe couvrait suffisamment l'odeur fruitée du brun et il sortit. Il alla dans son lit qu'il trouva trop grand et trop froid. Ce rêve était absurde! Totalement absurde. Potter était son prisonnier et toute cette histoire n'était qu'une sombre histoire de guerre, de victoire d'un camp... et de vengeance.

Et pourquoi le Drago de son rêve avait-il le droit d'être si heureux? Quel choix avait-il fait pour en arriver à vivre avec Potter et à le faire rire. A lui faire l'amour sans avoir besoin de recourir à une potion. « _je t'aime_ ». Peut être que le Potter de son rêve avait défoncé la porte de la cellule du cachot des seigneurs des ténèbres et qu'il avait emmené l'autre Drago dans un endroit sûr. Là il aurait repris des forces et alors, petit à petit, ils auraient appris à se connaître. Et Drago aurait rejoint le côté de la lumière et Potter aurait vaincu le mage noir. Et il lui aurait avoué qu'il...

Drago serra les dents de colère. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout cela. Ca ne voulait absolument rien dire. Potter était son prisonnier. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait gagné la guerre et jamais Potter ne lui sourirait à lui de cette manière, douce et tendre, amoure... Hérésie! Si il y avait bien une constante dans la vie de Drago Malfoy, c'était que Potter le détestait... et lui aussi détestait le brun... évidemment... Oui, évidemment...

Enfin, après une longue attente, Drago s'endormit.

« _je t'aime aussi, Harry_ »

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla de très mauvais humeur. Ce foutu rêve l'avait hanté toute la nuit et les cernes qu'il voyait sous ses yeux n'y avaient pas du tout leur place. Cela lui rappelait trop le jour où il était sorti de son cachot. Dans la salle de bain du Lord, en sortant du bain où Zabini l'avait aidé à se laver, il se retrouva face à un grand miroir de plein pied. C'était une magnifique pièce, travaillée finement et dont les montures auraient pu faire pâlir de jalousie les plus belles sculptures de ce siècle.

Mais ce qui avait marqué Drago, c'était la forme qui se reflétait au centre du miroir. Un cadavre. Un cadavre ambulant et presque squelettique, dont la peau était recouverte de plaies et de bleus. Il n'avait plus rien d'un Malfoy... il n'avait plus rien d'un humain. Si il n'avait pas su qu'il avait un miroir en face de lui, Drago n'aurait jamais pu affirmer que cet homme au regard vide était lui. Voyant son immobilisme, Blaise avait posé sa main sur son épaule et l'avait attiré à un endroit où il ne pouvait plus voir son reflet.

-Ca va aller, tu verras... lui avait-il soufflé.

Drago secoua la tête. Il avait retrouvé son corps d'avant. Seul la lumière ne daignait pas revenir éclairer ses yeux. Et le fait d'avoir des cernes aussi visibles pour un maudis rêve qui concernait Potter ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pour compléter le tout, Drago reçut une missive du seigneur des ténèbres lui enjoignant de se présenter au manoir à la première heure. Drago souffla de mécontentement. Si Nott avait été raconté leur petite altercation de la veille, il était mal. Il faudrait jouer serrer pour s'en sortir sans casse, cette fois-ci. Drago était presque certain que son maître n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'il ait pris la défense de Potter contre un mangemort... surtout si le dis mangemort était présent avec son autorisation.

Drago se prépara rapidement et sortit de chez lui, avant même le réveil de Potter. Il transplana pas très loin du manoir et finit la route à pied, voulant se calmer les nerfs avant l'affrontement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigeât directement vers l'office où le Lord le recevait habituellement, mais il n'y trouva personne. Agacé, il regarda aux alentours dans les couloirs. Vu l'heure matinale, il ne fut pas surpris de les voir vides. Il entreprit alors de fouiller le château à la recherche de son maître. Malgré ses recherches, il ne le trouva nul part. Un mauvais pressentiment lui entoura les tripes. Il accéléra le pas, fouillant frénétiquement les pièces qu'il croisait sur son passage. Il ne pouvait pas fouiller la totalité du manoir, il en aurait pour la journée entière... au bas mot. Heureusement au bout d'un moment, il croisa un jeune mangemort. Il ne le connaissait pas, sans doute une toute jeune recrue, vu son âge.

-Toi!

Le jeune homme se figea, cherchant quel pouvait bien être sa faute pour être interpelé ainsi.

-Oui, monsieur?...

-Malfoy!

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et Drago fut satisfait de son petit effet.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur Malfoy?

-Je cherche le seigneur des ténèbres sais-tu où il est?

Le jeune eut l'air dérouté.

-Eh bien... en France, monsieur...

Le blond sentit le sang déserter son visage.

-Il m'a convoqué ici ce matin même!

-Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy, il est en France depuis deux jours... il n'est prévu qu'il rentre que ce soir...je suis vraiment désolé...

Malfoy resta un instant stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire... pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu le faire venir ici...

Soudain, la lumière se fit et sans prendre le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il fit volte face et se mit à courir vers un des salons principaux. Il se jeta sur la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre.

-Manoir Malfoy!

Aussitôt, il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Il arriva dans son salon et s'extirpa rapidement de sa cheminée. L'endroit était désert et silencieux. Drago se précipitât vers la chambre qu'occupait Potter, elle était vide. Sans vraiment y croire, il s'élança dans les escaliers pour aller vérifier la cellule, vide également. Drago laissa échapper un cri de rage en constatant que Potter avait bel et bien disparu.

Plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, il vérifia d'autres pièces du manoir, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Drago finit par retourner dans son salon et se mit à faire les cent pas, le cerveau en plein ébullition. Pour entrer chez lui, il fallait que le manoir reconnaisse l'emprunte magique, c'était donc quelqu'un qui était déjà venu assez récemment. Et pour rentrer alors qu'il était absent, il fallait soit avoir un lien magique puissant, soit avoir eu une autorisation du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas jeté un sortilège d'authenticité sur le parchemin? Il y avait un traître dans son entourage. Il avait le choix entre son parrain en qui il avait toute confiance et...

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Drago Malfoy venait de découvrir le traître et de mettre au point un nouveau plan. Le soir même, il transplana à nouveau au manoir du Lord et demanda une entrevue spéciale et urgente avec lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être reçu.

-Sache, petit Dragon, que je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main, tu as donc tout intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison de m'avoir demandé cet entretien « de toute urgence ».

-Potter a disparu!

-Quoi? Tu n'est donc qu'un incapable, ENDOLORIS!

Drago se retrouva par terre, terrassé par la puissance du sort. Il avait prévu que cela se passerait ainsi et avait pris quelques potions avant de partir pour atténuer la douleur, mais le Lord était un sorcier très puissant. De plus il avait limité les doses pour ne pas que son maître découvre la supercherie. Pendant encore de longue minutes, le seigneur des ténèbres s'acharna sur lui, l'insultant copieusement et lui lançant des sorts quand il était à court de mots. Enfin, il s'approcha de lui, le souleva par le col et lui pointa la baguette entre les deux yeux.

-Si cela n'était pas toi, Drago Malfoy, tu serais déjà mort. Alors tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement comment tu as fait pour le perdre.

Drago prit tout juste le temps de réguler sa respiration après les vagues de douleur. Il avait tout préparé à l'avance. Son plan était parfait... tout du moins, en théorie.

-Monseigneur, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais il y a un traître dans vos rangs.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'immobilisa et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux.

-Et as-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances?

-Les barrières de mon manoir n'ont pas été forcées, cela signifie donc que c'était forcément un mangemort qui avait reçu l'autorisation de passage. De plus, Potter n'était pas en état de s'échapper, la barrière magique l'en aurait empêché. C'est donc une personne qui avait la possibilité d'aller et venir chez moi sans que cela ne déclenche les alarmes. Une personne qui est déjà venu à plusieurs reprises depuis que vous m'avez accordé Potter et qui paraissait fortement intéressé par lui. Il a très vite attiré mes soupçons mais je n'avais aucune preuve. Aujourd'hui, cela est chose faite.

Le Lors baissa doucement sa baguette et lui parla d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je suppose que tu as un nom, petit Dragon...

Drago s'empêcha de laisser transparaître un sourire triomphant.

-Oui, maître. Le traître est Théodore Nott.

oO°°Oo

Drago rentrait chez lui, faisant bien attention de ne pas paraître pressé ni victorieux. Il garda son masque impassible sur son visage jusqu'au salon du Lord où il s'infiltra dans la cheminée après avoir jeté la poudre. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Drago avait précisé au lord que Potter n'était plus en état d'agir contre lui. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il lui avait mentit de cette manière. Potter avait toutes ses capacités, mais cela lui avait semblé naturel. Et puis, après tout, Potter n'avait plus de baguette. Faire passer Potter pour quelqu'un de diminué pouvait peut être le protéger de la fureur du Lord si un jour il le retrouvait. Mais le plan de Drago était bien huilé et si tout roulait, plus jamais le Lord ne mettrait la main sur Harry Potter.

Deux jours plus tard, l'invité de Drago sonna à sa porte. Il fit entrer Zabini et l'invita à passer au salon. Lorsque Blaise se retourna vers lui, Drago avait sorti sa baguette et un air menaçant s'était inscrit sur son visage. Le black tenta d'attraper la sienne pour se défendre mais le blond fut plus rapide.

-EXPELIARMUS!

Drago récupéra la baguette du black tendit que celui ci était expulsé contre le mur. Il se releva tant bien que mal, se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Drago?

Le blond pointa sa baguette vers lui.

-Tu t'assois, Zabini et tu la fermes, sinon je te jure que tu vas savoir quels sont les premiers sorts que l'on apprend dans la famille Malfoy!

Blaise sembla réfléchir une seconde puis alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé.

Drago s'approcha et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui, pointant toujours sa baguette vers lui.

-Traître.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui copine avec les résistants Zabini. Je sais que c'est toi qui est passé du côté de l'ordre du Phénix.

Blaise pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Mais enfin, Drago, Théodore a été arrêté par le lord, il a avoué et a été exécuté!

Drago eut un sourire mauvais.

-J'ai dénoncé Nott au lord car il devenait bien trop demandeur auprès de Potter et que cela m'arrangeait bien. Mais c'est toi le traître.

-Il.. il a avoué! répéta le black.

-Pauvre et naïf petit Zabini...sous la torture, tout le monde avoue tout ce que tu veux. Et crois-en ma longue expérience, certains mangemorts sont des spécialistes pour cela... à commencer par ma chère tante, Bella!

Blaise déglutit et laissa planer un long silence.

-Comment as-tu deviné?

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile, Blaise? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu à Poudlard, à quel point tu bavais sur Weasley? Tu n'étais pas très discret, crois moi, je me demande comment j'ai pu être le seul à m'en apercevoir! Un serpentard amoureux... et d'un gryffondor en plus! Mais tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus pathétique, Blaise? C'est que lui n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour la sang de bourbe!

A nouveau un lourd silence se fit. Puis Drago sembla exploser.

-LA BELETTE, BLAISE! COMMENT AS-TU PU TRAHIR TON CAMP POUR LA BELETTE?

Zabini avait les dents serrées, le temps des mensonges était révolu, il savait qu'il allait mourir ce soir, de la main de la personne qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son meilleur ami et que la guerre lui avait pris.

-Il s'appelle Ronald, Drago.

Drago laissa échapper un petit ricanement!

-Il a du tirer une drôle de tronche ton rouquin quand il a vu ta marque, mon petit Blaise!

Blaise ne réagit pas et Drago eut soudain un doute.

-Attend... ne me dis pas que... bon sang... tu étais avec eux depuis le début... tu t'es... tu t'es enrôlé auprès du Lord noir uniquement pour servir d'informateur... tu es devenu espion pour la belette!

Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

-Et moi qui me demandait quelles avaient pu être les raisons qui t'avaient poussées à devenir mangemort...

A nouveau, le silence se fit. Drago semblait plongé dans ses réflexions.

-C'est pour ça que tu as voulu voir Potter n'est-ce pas? C'est ton rouquin qui s'inquiétait?

Le black hocha la tête et le silence se réinstalla quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi tu ne me livres pas? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé à Voldemort?

Drago sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Si il doutait encore, Blaise venait de lui donner la preuve du camp auquel il appartenait. Jamais un vrai mangemort n'oserait appeler le maître ainsi. Ils avaient bien trop peur du châtiment. Et soudain, Drago fut las de tout ça.

-Je ne sais pas... peut être en souvenir de l'estime que je te portais autrefois...Tu n'en as peut être pas conscience, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie Zabini. Alors, disons que maintenant nous sommes quitte. Casse-toi!

Blaise se leva lentement, pas vraiment certain qu'il avait l'autorisation de partir, sans aucun dommage. Puis il se ravisa et se rassit sur la canapé. Il avait là peut être la dernière occasion de sa vie de parler en toute honnêteté avec Drago, il ne voulait pas passer sa chance. Il était maintenant presque persuadé que le blond ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Pourquoi avoir gardé Potter?

-Ne joue pas avec ma patience Blaise, je peux aussi bien appeler le Lord maintenant et s'en est fini de toi!

Le black soupira.

-Très bien, je m'en vais... de toutes façons, maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Il est en sécurité.

Drago laissa échappé un gloussement.

-Que tu crois Zabini, que tu crois!

L'inquiétude s'inscrivit sur le visage de Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ecoute bien Zabini parce que je ne répèterai pas. Tu vas passer un petit message à ton ordre à la noix de ma part! J'ai donné quelque chose à Potter, une chose que personne à part moi ne connaît et que personne ne peut maîtriser. Cette chose est devenue vitale pour lui et je suis le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de crever la bouche ouverte! Cela fait deux jours qu'il est avec vous, il doit déjà commencer à ressentir les effets, je ne lui donne pas longtemps avant d'être en très piteux état. Alors si toi et ton... clan de la lumière ne voulez pas voir disparaître votre dernier petit rayon d'espoir, vous avez plutôt intérêt à me le ramener ici et fissa!

Blaise déglutit, pas vraiment certain de la véracité des propos de son ancien camarade. Il tenta la diversion.

-Je trouve ton obsession pour Potter bien prononcée pour quelqu'un sensé le détester... Tu vois, si tout cela n'était pas aussi malsain, je pourrais presque croire que c'est de l'amour.

Cette fois, Drago éclata de rire. Un rire faux et sans joie.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Zabini et j'en suis très satisfait! Crois moi Blaise, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de voir Potter à mes genoux et d'avoir sa vie entre mes mains. Il me hait, je le hais... il n'a jamais été question d'amour. Jamais! Je rêvais de cela depuis des années et tu sais quoi, ça valait le coup d'attendre et de souffrir... parce qu'aujourd'hui, Potter m'appartient et vous ne pourrez rien y faire, tous autant que vous êtes!

Blaise sourit tristement.

-Effectivement... dit comme ça, ça ne ressemble pas à de l'amour. Remarque, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi car si tu l'avais aimé, votre histoire aurait pu dépasser toutes les tragédies shakespearienne! Parce que tu vois, Drago, Potter, lui, était amoureux de toi depuis la quatrième année... mais je suppose que après tout ce que tu as du lui faire subir, ce n'est plus du tout le cas... Tu imagines? Tu imagines, Drago, si tu avais été amoureux de lui? Tu aurais juste voulu jouer au plus malin et tu aurais tout perdu alors qu'il te suffisait de tendre une main vers lui pour attraper le bonheur à pleines mains. Ca aurait été un vrai gâchis, tu ne penses pas?... Alors, finalement, je pense que oui, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne saches pas ce qu'est l'amour...

Drago sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il semblait vouloir transpercer sa cage thoracique. Il serrait les dents et sentait ses yeux s'embuer malgré lui. Potter était amoureux de lui... non, Potter avait été amoureux de lui... pendant tout ce temps... « _je t'aime_ ».

-Va-t-en Blaise! dit Drago d'une voix blanche.

-Drago...

-TIRE TOI D'ICI ESPECE DE TRAITRE! hurla le blond en lui lançant sa baguette.

Blaise soupira, ramassa sa baguette et se leva, il se dirigea vers la porte du salon mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ancien ami.

-Je sors avec Ron depuis plus de Cinq ans, Drago. Depuis le milieu de notre sixième année en fait. Hermione et lui jouaient la comédie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Drago resta bouche bée à cette information. Zabini et Weasley... plus de cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il était passé à côté...

-Je l'aime, Drago. Je l'aime à en crever et je n'en ai pas honte. Parce que j'ai appris que l'amour existe... même pour nous... même pour toi! Et si réellement tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce dont je doute sérieusement vu l'obsession que tu nourris pour Potter depuis toutes ces années... alors je te plains, Drago. Je te plains sincèrement.

Et sans attendre une réponse qui, il le savait, n'arriverait jamais, il s'en alla.

Drago resta un long moment assis sur son fauteuil. La tête vide. Il était perdu. Et lorsqu'il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue, il l'essuya rapidement. Il se l'était promis. Il avait juré qu'il ne verserait plus une larme. Mais dans son grand salon vide, Drago Malfoy s'effondra sur le sol, de longs sanglots résonnant longtemps contre les murs de pierre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago était inquiet. Potter devait être dans un très mauvais état maintenant et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Les combattants de la lumière allaient-ils le laisser mourir plutôt que de revenir vers lui? Drago sentit ses entrailles se nouer à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que Potter meurt. C'était juste impensable. Ou alors, ils avaient trouvé une sorte de remède provisoire. Oui, provisoire, car il n'existait aucun remède pour cela. Il y avait veillé. Mais peut être avaient-ils réussi à créer quelque chose de subsidiaire, un peu comme il l'avait fait lui même avec son sang... mais dans les deux cas, cela ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. Une chose était sure, si Potter ne revenait pas rapidement vers lui, il mourrait.

Puis, le blond avait beaucoup médité. Il était maintenant persuadé que l'ordre du phénix ne laisserait pas Potter mourir et donc ils devaient effectivement avoir trouvé une sorte d'antidote provisoire, pensant trouver bientôt un remède. Jusque là, rien de bien inquiétant, sauf que Drago savait qu'il était particulièrement doué dans le domaine des potions. Et il savait aussi que l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir effectuer cette potion transitoire était la même que celle qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et lui avait montré la voix de cet art délicat. Cet homme en qui il avait toujours cru et en qui il avait, jusque là, entièrement confiance. Cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père: Severus Snape. Alors comme ça, même Severus était un traître... Drago ne savait pas depuis quand, il avait peur de le découvrir. Mais il ne dit rien. Comment aurait-il pu condamner à mort la seule personne pour qui il était prêt à risquer sa vie... avec Po... non, la seule personne. Et Drago se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, il était vraiment seul.

L'Angleterre allait mal. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait enfin réussi à mettre plus ou moins en place un gouvernement, mais il avait instauré un régime de terreur. Les moldus avaient été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers d'une manière radicale. Le Lord avait pour projet de les réduire en esclavage. Les premiers moldus s'étaient moqué et l'avaient envoyé paître, ils avait hurlé de souffrance jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne les lâche. Et depuis, c'était la panique. Les mangemorts avaient carte blanche et les massacres se faisaient nombreux, sans compter les viols, les pillages, les humiliations et les tortures... Les résistants, comme l'avait prévu Severus n'avaient pas vraiment tenu et seuls les plus acharnés continuaient la lutte. Parmi eux, sans aucun doute les amis de Potter... et Blaise. Les autres, avaient tenté de trouver une place dans l'ordre que proposait le seigneur des ténèbres, cherchant à être épargné par sa folie dévastatrice.

Les sang-purs, bien sûr avaient été les premiers à se faire connaître et ils jouissaient de presque tous les droits tant que cela n'allait pas à l'encontre des désirs du Lord. Pour les sangs-mêlés, une sorte de test était prévu pour vérifier si ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour être qualifiés de sorciers, sinon, ils étaient relégué au même rang que les enfants nés moldus. Les tests se faisaient dès la petite enfance et le seigneur des ténèbres prévoyaient déjà de faire ces tests dès la naissance, pour un tri plus rapide et efficace.

Pour les autres, les demi-sangs non sélectionnés aux tests, les nés-moldus, les moldus et les cracmols, les jours étaient devenu une lutte constante pour la survie. Ils étaient considérés comme des être inférieurs, sous humains et n'avaient aucun droit. Ils étaient à la merci des sang-purs et la cruauté humaine semblait ne pas avoir de limite. Les pays européens qui n'avaient pas été colonisés par le mage noir commençaient déjà à menacer le Lord de ce qu'ils appelaient une troisième guerre mondiale. Lord Voldemort leur avait rit au nez et avait fait exploser les émissaires en petits morceaux pour toute réponse. Drago avait l'impression que son pays s'enfonçait lentement dans une horreur indéfinissable et pourtant, rien ne lui importait plus. Car Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Cela ferait quinze jours dans un peu plus de quarante-huit heures.

Ce soir là, il pleuvait fortement et Drago, pour ne pas se mouiller, utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. Il fut surpris de voir Paky l'attendre, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Que se passe-t-il Paky?

-Maître Drago, monsieur... il y a une personne qui a frappé à la porte très longtemps...

-Qui est-ce?

-Paky ne sait pas, monsieur, maître Drago lui a ordonné de ne plus ouvrir la porte depuis la disparition du prisonnier du maître.

Drago eut un soupir las.

-Je n'entends rien, il a du s'impatienter et partir. La prochaine fois, tu pourras ouvrir.

L'elfe hocha la tête, mais resta là, se dandinant de plus en plus...

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a, Paky, qu'on en finisse!

-Maître Drago... Paky croit que c'était le prisonnier qui était revenu, monsieur. Paky a cru reconnaître son aura magique.

-Quoi?

-Mais Paky n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir, monsieur...

Mais Drago n'écoutait déjà plus et s'était précipité vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Là, sur le perron, roulé en boule, gisait Harry Potter, trempé et considérablement affaibli. Pendant un instant Drago le crut mort et son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Mais en entendant du bruit, le brun releva la tête. Il avait le visage émacié et des cernes creusaient ses yeux. Il semblait être vidé de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il l'a perçut, Harry leva une main vers lui...

-Drago... prononça-t-il faiblement... s'il te plait...

Aussitôt, Drago l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira à l'intérieur. Là, Harry se releva en s'agrippant à lui et se jeta sur sa bouche. Le baiser fut plus violent que jamais, le brun semblait vouloir aspirer les forces vitales du blond, tandis que ses main déboutonnaient son pantalon. L'une d'elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur pour le masturber, mais Drago n'avait pas besoin d'être très stimulé pour bander. Potter était là, tout contre lui, il sentait son odeur et son cœur et son corps entier se réchauffaient et il l'embrassait encore et encore, s'abreuvant à sa source, tout comme le brun s'abreuvait de lui.

Très vite, Harry se détacha de son visage et se laissa tomber à genoux, il se mit à sucer Drago énergiquement. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, récupérer enfin la semence du blond, qui lui redonnerai vie. Lorsque Harry baissa de lui même son pantalon et commença à se préparer seul pour accueillir le blond en lui, Drago crut qu'il allait jouir sur place. De plus, les lèvres du gryffondor allaient et venaient sur son sexe à une vitesse impressionnante et cela en fut presque douloureux .

-Oh merlin, Potter!... Harry! Vas-y, continue... oui.. vas-y, bébé!

Rapidement, il saisit le brun par le col et le tira en arrière, lui arrachant une cri de protestation. Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre davantage. Il le releva, le souleva en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses, le plaqua contre la porte et le fit redescendre, l'empalant sur sa verge dressée dans un long gémissement partagé.

Sans attendre, Drago ressortit du corps du brun pour revenir avec plus de force encore. Harry sembla apprécier car il ordonnait au blond de recommencer, toujours plus fort. Puis il sembla incapable de prononcer plus de paroles alors il se contenta de pousser des cris de plaisirs, en rythme avec les pénétrations du blond. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui le portait et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, cherchant à approfondir toujours plus le contact. Déjà son odeur lui faisait du bien. Mais il était encore loin d'être rassasié. Lorsque Drago se libéra, quelques temps après lui, il ressentit comme un courant d'énergie lui traverser le corps. Il se sentait renaître. Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qu'il portait toujours lorsque ce dernier murmura à son oreille.

-Encore...

Drago hocha la tête.

-Je sais!

Effectivement, il savait. Lorsqu'il avait « puni » le brun et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois jours, il avait eu une réaction déjà exagérée à son retour. Il s'imaginait ce que cela allait donner après presque quinze jours de séparation. Drago leur lança à tous les deux un sort de nettoyage et pour la première fois, l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, recouvrant son corps.

A sa grande surprise, le brun, d'un mouvement de bassin, inversa leur position et se retrouva au dessus de lui, le chevauchant. Avec un petite sourire, il se recula et se pencha pour avaler son sexe et lui redonner de la vigueur. Drago le laissa faire entièrement à sa guise. Le corps de Harry savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin et lui ne voulait pas le faire souffrir davantage.

Rapidement, son sexe retrouva la forme et les gémissements que poussaient le brun n'y étaient pas étrangers. Drago baissa son regard et croisa les yeux de Potter. La lueur était là, encore affaiblie, mais qui reprenait vie peu à peu. Et observer Potter avaler son sexe tout en se masturbant l'excitait énormément. Il fut brusquement surpris lorsque Potter, tout en accélérant la succion introduisit un doigt en lui. Cherchant à le retirer, Drago s'immobilisa soudain lorsqu'il caressa en lui une zone qui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir. Et au lieu d'un désaccord, c'est un long cri de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres. Cette fois, les yeux de Potter luisaient de plaisir et Drago abandonna, se laissant totalement faire. Et c'est à l'aide de sa bouche, de sa langue et de son doigts que Potter le fit éjaculer cette fois la, n'en perdant pas une goutte. Drago, qui s'était crispé sous l'orgasme, se laissa retomber sur le matelas et il referma ses bras sur Potter qui était venu se blottir tout contre lui. Leur bouche se retrouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Encore... lui murmura à nouveau le brun.

Drago sourit.

-Je sais... laisse moi quelques minutes, ok? Ca va aller?

Le brun hocha la tête et reprit le baiser. Drago lui rendit puis, après un petit moment à butiner ses lèvres, lui attrapa le menton et l'écarta pour encrer ses yeux aux siens.

-Tu es parti!

Le brun nia de la tête.

-Ils m'ont emmené.

-Tu n'es pas revenu.

Cette fois, le brun ne dit rien mais amena ses poignets devant les yeux du blond, sur lesquels on pouvait clairement apercevoir des marques assez profondes de liens.

-Ils t'ont attaché? demanda Drago stupéfait.

-Pour me protéger... quand ils ont vu que ça ne servait à rien et que j'allais mal, ils m'ont libéré.

-Et tu as réussi à transplaner tout seul, jusque chez moi, dans ton état?

Le brun secoua à nouveau la tête.

-Zabini m'a fait transplaner, mais il n'est pas resté, il pensait que tu n'aimerais pas le voir là.

Drago hocha la tête doucement.

-Tu es là, maintenant.

-Oui, je suis là.

-Tu ne partiras pas?

-Je ne peux pas partir...

Drago hocha la tête doucement. Une drôle de pointe au cœur. Il aurai aimé une autre réponse, mais à quoi s'attendait-il. Potter était contraint et forcé de rester auprès de lui. Qu'il s'estime déjà heureux de le voir à ce point accommodant. D'autres que lui auraient pu faire de sa vie un enfer, malgré leur soumission. Et Drago se souvint des paroles de Blaise et un relent d'espoir lui étreignit le cœur. Potter l'avait aimé. Peut être pourrait-il le faire retomber amoureux de lui. Il allait essayer, il mettrait le temps qu'il faut, mais il ferait en sorte que Potter n'ait plus besoin de la potion pour avoir envie d'être contre lui.

-Malfoy?

-Drago, c'était bien aussi...

Harry eut un petit sourire qu'il réprima bien trop vite au goût du blond. Cependant, il n'utilisa pas son prénom.

-Je voulais savoir... les mangemorts...

Drago sentit les muscles du brun se tendre à ce sujet. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu agir plus tôt contre cela. Mais maintenant il était tranquille.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres te croit disparu, plus personne ne viendra.

-Tu es sûr?

-Sûr et certain. C'est rien que toi et moi, maintenant...

Et Drago l'embrassa, à nouveau en forme, le faisant rouler sous lui dans le but de combler au maximum ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il le pénétra sans aucun difficulté et le brun l'accueillit en lui avec un gémissement de plaisir, s'accrochant à ses épaules et enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.. Drago s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête, pour une nuit qui s'annonçait très sportive. Cette fois, Potter était à lui et rien qu'à lui et il avait bien l'intention de passer le reste de sa vie à lui faire l'amour dans cette chambre qui devenait la leur.

« _je t'aime aussi, Harry_ »


	2. C'est moi pour toi

Bonjour à tous!

Comme promis, voici la suite de cette histoire, qui normalement s'arrêtera là.

J'ai deux trois petites choses à dire, promis, je vais tenter d'être brève!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont d'une part surprises par leur nombre et d'autre part beaucoup touchée.

Ensuite, je tenais à dire que j'essaie de répondre à chaque review auquelles je peux répondre, c'est à dire aux personnes inscrites. Pour les reviews anonymes, ce n'est pas possible, je vais don me contenter de vous remercier du fond du coeur.

Ensuite quelques excuse pour la présentation du premier chapitre... c'est vrai que je découvre seulement ff net et que j'étais un peu perdue... et je ne savais pas trop comment cela allait rendre. J'ai depuis trouvé un site très bien fait qui m'explique tout bien comme il faut en français! lol J'espère donc que ce chapitre sera plus adapté à la lecture.

J'espère vraiment être à la hauteur pour cette suite et ne pas vous décevoir. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Enfin, j'ai déjà retrouvé pas mal de fautes dans le premier chapitre (même après publication) j'espère donc que celui ci aura été mieux corrigé. Promis, je fais ce que je peux.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont toujours à J.K.R., l'histoire et toujours à moi!

Avertissement: Rating toujours M, mention d'un M-Preg

Il me reste à vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une très bonne lecture!

J'espère à bientôt!

C'est moi pour toi

Drago Malfoy était allongé dans son lit, la tête sur sa main, le coude sur l'oreiller, ses draps de soie recouvrant la partie inférieure de son corps, jusqu'au nombril. Les rayons du soleil filtraient doucement à travers les épais rideaux de sa chambre. Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il passait le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule légèrement découverte de Potter.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, il était rare que Drago soit levé après le soleil, son père lui avait suffisamment répété que l'avenir appartenait aux gens qui se lèvent tôt... et au seigneur des ténèbres. Drago se souvenait d'une fois où il avait eu une grosse poussée de fièvre. Il était encore enfant, sept ans, huit tout au plus et il avait profité d'une absence de ses parents, la veille, pour aller jouer dans le jardin. La pluie s'était mise à tomber mais le blond était subjugué par une famille escargot qu'il suivait du regard et ne pensa même pas à aller se mettre à l'abri. Paky était venu le chercher et il avait été si fier de lui montrer la petite cabane en bois qu'il avait construite pour protéger le papa escargot et sa famille de la pluie! L'elfe le pressa de rentrer mais Drago voulait être certain que ses petits protégés seraient en sécurité en son absence. Aussi, il attrapa chaque escargot un par un et les plaça sous la petite cabane, assez peu imperméable aux intempéries. Malheureusement, les escargots n'avaient semble-t-il pas bien compris ses intentions car au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait sa maisonnette, les escargots ressortaient.

-Non, reste là, escargot! Je te l'ordonne.

Drago était assez agacé. L'escargot ne l'écoutait pas. Pourtant il avait pris sa voix la plus menaçante possible, comme son père. Mais les escargots n'avaient apparemment pas bien saisi à qui ils avaient à faire.

-Stupides bestioles! Pourquoi ils ne restent pas à l'abri? Paky, oblige les à rester dans la maison!

L'elfe, embarrassé lui avait alors expliqué que les escargots aimaient l'eau et qu'ils souhaitaient sûrement rester un peu dehors pour en profiter, qu'ils rentreraient plus tard... Drago l'avait regardé un petit moment, interdit, puis il avait acquiescé. Il avait enlevé la maisonnette et avait continué à observer la famille de mollusques gastéropodes, s'amusant parfois à en toucher un du bout du doigt pour l'observer se ratatiner dans sa coquille. Cela le faisait beaucoup rire. Mais Paky le pressait de plus en plus de rentrer et Drago ne semblait vraiment pas pressé d'obéir. L'elfe dut lui dire avoir entendu ses parents rentrer pour que celui-ci, comme frappée par l'éclair, déguerpisse du jardin et se précipite dans sa chambre, Paky sur les talons.

-Vite, vite, Paky, aide moi à changer mes affaires.

La petite elfe l'aida du mieux qu'elle put et bientôt, le jeune Malfoy fut à nouveau présentable, dans des vêtements secs. Il s'apprêta à redescendre pour accueillir ses parents lorsqu'elle le retint. D'un sort, elle lui sécha les cheveux et Drago lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant deux trous dans sa dentition en pleine construction.

-T'es la meilleure, Paky!

Puis il disparut dans le couloir et adopta une démarche digne d'un Malfoy pour aller à la rencontre de ses parents, préparant déjà des réponses sur ses éventuelles activités de l'après midi, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'une telle question lui soit posée. Paky ramassa ses affaires et s'occupa de les laver, les sécher et les ranger à leur place. Mais le soir, en se couchant, Drago avait senti sa gorge le piquer et son nez semblait plein. Il n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas être traité de faible, comme lorsqu'il s'était écorché le genoux quelques semaines auparavant.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Drago avait un forte fièvre et avait des courbatures dans les jambes et les bras. Sa tête semblait avoir accueillie au cours de la nuit une armada de tambourins qui lui résonnaient violemment dans les tempes. Connaissant les règles, Drago avait voulu se lever quand même, mais il trébucha et se retrouva à genoux par terre, pris d'un gros vertige. Paky l'avait alors recouché et Drago s'était rendormi comme une masse, appréciant le repos offert. Son père ne l'ayant pas vu descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre violemment, l'envoyant frapper contre le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant et Drago s'était réveillé en sursaut, la gorge brûlante et les yeux bouffis. Son père le regardait d'un air sévère et une fois de plus, Drago se sentit complètement misérable face à lui.

-Maître Malfoy, monsieur, s'empressa d'intervenir Paky, maître Drago est brûlant de fièvre, monsieur!

Lucius fusilla l'elfe du regard et Paky se tut, courbant l'échine et s'éloignant à reculons, posant ses grands yeux inquiets sur le petit corps du blond, crispé sous ses couvertures. Drago serra les dents, attendant avec angoisse la pluie de sorts qui allait s'abattre sur lui mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint.

-Suis moi Drago. E

Et sur ces mots, Lucius, fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre.

Stupéfait par l'attitude de son père, Drago dégagea ses couvertures avec empressement et malgré le tremblement de ses jambes, il se leva. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire attendre son père, même si il pensait ses jambes incapables de soutenir le reste de son corps. Il arriva tout de même à aligner les pas, trébuchant parfois, mais se rattrapant toujours à la dernière seconde. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son père, celui ci était dans une des salle de bains du manoir.

-Déshabille-toi, Drago et monte dans la baignoire.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre de toutes ses maigres forces. Son père allait lui donner un bain? Son père allait s'occuper de lui, son petit garçon malade. Fébrile à l'idée de partager enfin avec son modèle, un moment de partage et même peut être, de tendresse, Drago s'exécutât et retira son pyjama qu'il plia soigneusement. Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher cet instant de bonheur pour une histoire de vêtement mal entretenu.

Alors qu'il enjambait le rebord de la baignoire pour s'installer, le petit blond sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il que son père s'intéresse un peu à lui? Et enfin il était là... il allait le soigner, passer du temps à ses côtés et peut être qu'ils pourraient même discuter un peu. Drago pourrait lui dire qu'il avait réussi une nouvelle potion avec Severus, même qu'elle était tellement bien faite, que son parrain l'avait mise en fiole avec les siennes pour remplir sa réserve. Si il lui disait cela, son père serait sûrement fier de lui et il pourrait raconter partout que son petit garçon deviendrait un jour un maître en potions! Ou bien il pourrait lui parler de son balai miniature et lui dire qu'il avait pulvérisé son record de vitesse en faisant le tour de la propriété. Et son père serait impressionné!

Tout à ses pensées, Drago ne remarqua que trop tard que son père avait sorti sa baguette et il ne put qu'assister impuissant au sort bleu qui arrivait vers lui. En à peine quelques secondes, il se retrouva entouré de glaçons. Le froid brutal qui envahit son corps le fit crier et la gifle qui suivit le fit taire. Lucius Malfoy le regardait de haut, un air dégouté inscrit sur ses traits aristocratiques.

-Tu avais interdiction de sortir dans le jardin Drago; si tu es malade, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même! Maintenant, tu vas peut être comprendre, gare à toi si tu bouges de là avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation.

Et il sortit de la salle de bain. Drago resta quelques secondes immobile, trop secoué pour réagir, sa main passant doucement sur sa joue pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Puis il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleura en silence, ne voulant surtout pas être pris sur le fait et se recroquevilla sur lui même, tentant d'emmagasiner un peu de chaleur, alors que déjà, son corps se mettait à grelotter. Et l'attente commença. Drago ne sut pas combien de temps il passa dans cette baignoire gelée, à attendre que son père daigne lever la punition.

Lorsque Paky était venu le voir, elle l'avait supplié de sortir du bain car il était bleu et que c'était dangereux. Mais Drago n'avait pas levé le moindre orteil. Tout d'abord, la punition serait sûrement encore plus douloureuse pour avoir désobéi et en plus de cela, il ne sentait de toutes façons plus beaucoup de parties de son corps. Il savait juste qu'il avait très très froid et que sa tête était lourde. Il finit par perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à Sainte Mangouste et il entendait le médicomage parler à un homme. Il tourna doucement la tête, tentant d'apercevoir son père, mais la personne parlant avec le docteur était un brun. Son parrain sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était réveillé car il écourta la conversation avec l'homme en blouse blanche et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Drago le fixa, attendant une réponse et Severus eut l'air ennuyé.

-Il t'a oublié... finit-il par lui avouer d'une voix basse.

Et voilà, c'était tout. Son père l'avait puni en le laissant dans une baignoire de glace puis il était parti s'occuper de ses affaires et le petit garçon lui était sorti de la tête, tout simplement. Drago sentit quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux... son père n'aimerait pas voir cela, un Malfoy ne pleure pas! Mais son père n'était pas là...seul Severus était à son chevet. Et Severus le laissait pleurer lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. L'homme brun à ses côtés ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant les perles salée dévaler les joues encore très fraiches du jeune garçon. Avec sa seconde main, il les essuya délicatement puis il la passa dans ses cheveux. Drago avait l'impression que sa gorge avait au moins triplé de volume, sans compter sa tête, cependant, il trouva quand même la force de lui poser d'une voix rauque, la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Tu restes?

Severus secoua doucement la tête, l'air à nouveau gêné.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail, Drago...

Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer davantage.

-Bien. se contenta-t-il de répondre en redressant sa tête sur son oreiller.

Drago avait mal au cœur, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Il finit par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue et la douleur. A sa grande surprise, Severus était toujours là à son réveil et ce dernier ne quitta pas son poste de toute l'hospitalisation de son filleul. Il fut son unique visiteur. En sortant de Sainte mangouste, une semaine après son entrée, Drago avait pris deux grandes décisions. La première était qu'à partir de maintenant, dans son cœur, son père serait Severus. La deuxième était qu'il détestait les escargots et qu'il écraserait chacune de ces bestioles qu'il croiserait.

Drago sortit de ses pensées en sentant le corps de Potter remuer sous ses doigts. Aussitôt, il les retira et se leva du lit sans faire de bruit, afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le brun était revenu vers lui depuis près d'une semaine et les premiers jours n'avaient été qu'une succession de rapports sexuels torrides et intenses. Le corps de Potter, sacrément en manque n'avait cessé de réclamer sa part et Drago avait même cru un petit moment, qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre la cadence imposée par le gryffondor. Il n'était qu'un homme par Merlin!

Mais finalement, Potter s'était calmé et leurs activités commençaient à retrouver un rythme un peu plus espacé, un peu comme avant l'arrivée « inopportune » des mangemorts dans son manoir. A la différence que Potter n'avait de cesse de le toucher et de se serrer contre lui ou de l'embrasser, à tout moment, comme si son corps avait encore peur de devoir vivre un sevrage forcé et qu'il s'assurait par ces... câlins... que Drago restait toujours près de lui. Ces réactions spontanées qu'il ne pouvait contrôler rendait Potter rouge de gêne à chaque fois, mais Drago lui accordait toujours l'étreinte demandée sans jamais faire un commentaire, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Potter, rassuré, lui permette de le lâcher ce que le brun s'empressait de faire.

Les seules fois où Potter ne partait pas, c'était après avoir couché avec lui. Ils avaient toujours quelques minutes de battements pendant lesquelles, l'un comme l'autre, profitaient pleinement de l'instant, s'autorisant même quelques caresses. Comme si ils étaient un couple, comme si leur relation était on ne peut plus banale. Deux amants qui se retrouvent et font l'amour, oubliant la guerre, oubliant la peur... Et puis l'un des deux bougeait, ou bien un bruit se faisait entendre et l'instant se brisait, le corps de Potter s'éloignant à l'autre bout du lit, quand il n'en sortait pas directement. Ces instants, ils n'en parlaient jamais. C'était un sujet bien trop brûlant et qui aurait sans doute dévié beaucoup trop loin... mais Drago les aimait, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Alors il fermait les yeux et respirait l'odeur de Potter, laissant courir ses doigts sur le corps chaud blotti contre lui.

Cela faisait donc près d'une semaine que Potter était revenu et trois que Blaise était déclaré déserteur. La récompense pour sa capture mort ou vif était astronomique. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne plaisantait pas avec les traîtres et Drago évitait de penser à ce qu'il subirait si celui-ci apprenait qu'il cachait Harry Potter chez lui. Lorsqu'il le faisait, il ressentait un long frisson d'horreur remonter le long de sa colonne et les visions d'une cellule froide et humide où s'écoulait son sang lui revenaient en flash. Heureux sont les ignorants! Ce jour là, en sortant de la salle de bain, Drago fut surpris de trouver Paky qui l'attendait sagement devant la porte.

-Maître Drago, monsieur Severus Snape est venu rendre visite au maître. Il est dans le petit salon, comme d'habitude, monsieur!

Drago sentit une multitude de sentiments contradictoires l'envahir. Il n'avait pas revu son parrain depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était un traître. Il allait se retrouver face à cet homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Un traître! Face à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Un traître! Face à celui qui avait tenté d'aider Potter à s'éloigner de lui. TRAITRE! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le haïr?

Drago se rendit au petit salon, où Severus l'attendait debout, face à la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. En entendant la porte se refermer, le maître des potions se retourna et Drago eut l'impression que son parrain avait sérieusement vieilli. Il avait un visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les joues émaciées, les cernes creusées. Il était clairement tourmenté. Drago eut un petit rire sans joie.

-On dirait que bosser pour le clan des gentils ne te réussit pas, parrain...

Severus écarquilla les yeux pendant une petite seconde et Drago vit tous ses membres se tendre, sans doute à l'affut de la moindre attaque.

-Rassure toi, Severus. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici... et dans un duel, je n'ai aucune chance face à toi...Je te propose plutôt de t'asseoir, nous allons boire un verre et après, il me semble nécessaire d'avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux...

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, Snape laissa apparaître sa surprise. Il devait être vraiment usé pour être aussi lisible. Drago fit apparaître deux verres et en fit léviter un jusqu'à son parrain qui s'installait précautionneusement sur un fauteuil. Drago vit le brun regarder son verre d'un œil critique et le glisser discrètement sous son nez pour en sentir l'effluve. Un œil non exercé ne s'en serait même pas aperçu, mais Drago connaissait bien l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait observé pendant des années et avait appris ses méthodes. Il aurait agi exactement de la même manière si il soupçonnait quelqu'un de l'empoisonner. « _Les poisons mortels ont tous une odeur bien spécifique, Drago. Si tu ingères un poison qui n'a pas d'odeur, tu as une chance de t'en sortir en prenant l'antidote à temps. Si tu repères une odeur de caramel, de mangue, de charbon, de pomme, de rose ou de menthe forte dans quelque chose qui n'en contient pas une miette, alors éloignes t'en très vite car tu n'aurais même pas le temps de réagir en te rendant compte du poison qui coule dans tes veines_ ».

Drago laissa glisser un petit rire froid et avala une partie de son verre, attendant que son parrain se décide. Finalement, Severus en prit à son tour une petite gorgée, la gardant quelques temps en bouche pour finalement l'avaler après être certain de ne rien risquer de plus qu'une migraine en cas d'abus.

-La paranoïa te va si bien, Severus...

Le brun ne releva pas le sarcasme et se contenta de toiser son filleul, montrant clairement qu'il ne se sentait pas en position de faiblesse.

-Que veux-tu, Drago?

Le blond regarda quelques instant son parrain, cherchant une nouvelle fois à se convaincre qu'il fallait prévenir le Lord... idée une nouvelle fois rapidement écartée.

-Je veux comprendre, Severus.

L'homme hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Commence par me dire ce que tu sais... ou ce que tu devines et je pourrai t'éclairer sur le reste.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose en réalité. J'ai l'impression que tu joues sur tellement de tableaux...

-Comment as-tu découvert tout cela?

-Potter... il n'aurait jamais tenu quinze jours sans une potion efficace... et nous connaissons tous les deux le niveau en potion des gryffondors.

-Miss Granger?

-Non. Elle... elle a beau être... douée... Merlin, pourvu que personne ne sache jamais que j'ai dit ça, elle n'a pas suffisamment de connaissances du monde magique pour connaître toutes les spécificités des ingrédients que tu as dû trouver...

Snape hocha la tête.

-Cela reste assez faible comme indice...

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Ca m'est apparu comme une évidence. Tu as sauvé la vie de Potter devant le Lord, tu ne l'as pas touché lorsque tu es venu le voir, au contraire, on aurait dit que tu lui avais insufflé un nouveau souffle... tu ne m'as jamais raconté à quel point tu adorais voir les moldus se tortiller de douleur sous tes sorts, comme j'ai pu l'entendre au manoir du Lord, alors que puissant comme tu l'es... les pauvres ont dû en baver...

-Je tue vite et proprement. J'ai en horreur ces pratiques barbares dignes du monde moldu moyenâgeux! Les seules fois où j'ai dû m'y plier, c'était pour faire mes preuves au sein des mangemorts, plus jeune. Depuis, j'évite au maximum. Nous retirons déjà la vie à ces gens, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire durer le moment.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Toujours est-il que tu n'as jamais dénigré les moldus devant moi... Enfin tout cela a fait que j'ai deviné... mais c'est surtout la potion qui m'a convaincu.

Le silence se fit dans le petit salon. Et Drago remplit leur verre qui s'étaient vidés entre temps.

-Depuis combien de temps tu joues double jeu, Severus? Demanda au bout d'un moment le blond, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague?

-Depuis que tu as un an...

-... Effectivement...et je suppose que tu as l'intention de continuer?...

-Oui... Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas l'intention de me donner au seigneur des ténèbres?

-J'ai bien laissé partir Zabini, je ne suis plus à ça près...

-Oui, je suis au courant de cela. Je dois avouer avoir été plutôt... étonné.

-Et par quoi, cher parrain?

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas bien où tu te situes exactement dans cette guerre, Drago... Es-tu avec le seigneur des ténèbres ou bien contre lui?

Drago se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Qu'il gagne ou perdre m'importait peu. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'y trouve mon compte, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

-Monsieur Zabini m'a fait part de ton...faible engagement dans les missions que le seigneur des ténèbres te confie...

-Zabini parle trop! Je me demande comme il a pu être envoyé à Serpentard!

Snape eut un petit sourire amusé. Il retrouvait son filleul à travers ces mots pas réellement pensés.

-Quand je pense qu'il sort avec la belette...

Drago avala le reste de son verre et d'un coup de baguette le remplit à nouveau.

-Si au moins il avait choisi un gryffondor avec un minimum de classe...

-Comme Potter?

Drago serra les dents et les poings. Il avait tendance à oublier que son parrain savait repérer la moindre faille et s'y engouffrer à la moindre occasion.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Potter, Severus.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Qu'est-ce qui a motivé ta décision de passer à l'ennemi?

Severus eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis tombé amoureux... et d'une gryffondor en plus de cela! Mais rassure-toi, elle avait beaucoup de classe!

Drago eut un pauvre sourire.

-Qui?

-Lily Evans...

-La mère de Potter?

-La mère de Potter.

-Ceci explique cela...

-En quelques sortes, oui.

-Et tu adhères vraiment aux idées du vieux fou?

-Pas toutes. Mais je me retrouve plus dans les siennes que dans celles du seigneur des ténèbres. Regarde autour de toi Drago. Notre monde court à sa perte et...

-Je m'en fous, Severus. Le monde peut bien crever, je n'en ai rien à battre. Le monde n'a pas fait un geste pour moi lorsque j'en ai eu besoin. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir de la crise!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement?

-Je te l'ai dit, je veux comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as trahi?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago avait crié ces mots et c'est toujours sans le moindre contrôle qu'un flot de paroles sortirent de sa bouche.

-J'avais confiance en toi, Severus! Tu étais le seul... le seul... et tu as tout gâché! Je t'aurais confié ma vie sans hésiter! Je croyais... j'avais l'impression que... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me trahisses, toi aussi, hein? Tu étais... Te rends-tu seulement compte de tout ce que tu représentais pour moi? Par Merlin, tu étais plus important que mon propre père à mes yeux! Et j'apprends que tout ça... c'était du vent? Alors comment je dois réagir, Severus? Comment je dois réagir en sachant que mes moindres paroles, mes moindres faits-et-gestes étaient rapportés à ton ordre de mes deux et décortiqués à la loupe! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit sur moi? Ca te faisait marrer de me faire parler pour ensuite aller raconter tout ça à tes petits copains? Ca te faisait marrer de raconter comment je me faisais baiser par le seigneur des ténèbres jour après jour?

Drago sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. C'était comme ci une vanne s'était ouverte et que la seule manière d'arrêter le flot était d'attendre la fin du déluge. Aussi, il continua, la gorge serrée et des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je suis quoi, pour toi Severus? Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois franc avec moi! Je suis quoi? Un ennemi? Un informateur à mon insu? Un filleul? Un...

-Un fils...

Severus l'avait coupé et Drago sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. A bout, il secoua doucement la tête.

-Pourquoi te croirais-je?

Severus baissa les yeux.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire...

Drago enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tentât d'endiguer les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il entendit son parrain se lever de son fauteuil.

-Ne t'approche pas, Severus!

Le brun s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui. Drago avait deviné son geste. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras parce qu'alors il aurait craqué... complètement craqué... et il avait peur de ce que cela aurait pu donner.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles, maintenant.

Severus le regardait tristement et Drago fut étonné que son parrain le laisse lire si facilement la souffrance qu'il semblait éprouver. Si Drago ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu parier qu'il était au bord des larmes également. Le brun tendit une main vers lui.

-Drago... je t'en prie...

Le jeune homme détourna la tête. Il ne devait pas céder. Il devait être fort. Il était un Malfoy!

-Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, Severus...Tu l'as dit toit même, j'obéis au seigneur des ténèbres, je suis donc un mangemort. Marque ou pas. Il vaut mieux que tu partes...

Le brun baissa le bras en secouant doucement la tête.

-Depuis vingt ans, Drago, la seule personne avec qui j'ai toujours été franc, c'est toi. Je te promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher... sur ta vie, que j'ai toujours été sincère. Et jamais, tu entends, jamais je n'ai rien révélé sur toi. Ni à Dumbledore avant sa mort, si à aucun membre de l'ordre après.

Le blond ne répondit rien et Severus reprit plus doucement.

-Si un jour tu changes d'avis Drago. Tu sais comment me joindre. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours! Quelque soit ton camp.

Et sur ses paroles, il s'en alla. Drago resta un long moment à essayer d'arrêter ses pleurs et quand enfin il y parvint, il dut se lancer un sort de rafraîchissement pour ne rien laisser paraître de son état. Il ne manquerait plus que Potter le voit comme ça...

En parlant de Potter, Drago ressentit le besoin d'être à ses côtés... juste au cas où le brun aurait besoin de sa présence, bien sûr. Il partit donc à sa recherche à travers le manoir. Potter ne fréquentait que peu de pièces et parmi celles-ci, sa chambre, la cuisine et la bibliothèque. La première fois qu'il avait vu cette dernière, Potter avait ouvert grand la bouche de stupéfaction et après s'être remis de sa surprise, marmonna quelques chose que Drago ne comprit pas. Il crut saisir le nom de Granger et lorsqu'il vit la mine du brun s'assombrir, il sut que cela devait effectivement être le cas.

Potter n'était nul part, mais Drago ne s'inquiétait plus. Les mangemorts ne savaient rien de sa présence ici et l'ordre du phénix savait qu'il risquait la mort à être loin de lui. Potter lui même ne s'éloignait jamais volontairement trop longtemps. Drago sut alors qu'il ne restait qu'une option: le jardin.

Potter avait eut le regard d'un gamin émerveillé lorsqu'il l'y avait emmené la première fois. Il faut dire que le jardin Malfoy contenait des spécimens d'arbres, de plantes et de fleurs plus variés les uns que les autres, dans un assortiment de couleur qui rendait l'endroit féérique. Plutôt ironique lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère et les activités de ses parents, mais rien de bien surprenant. Dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière anglaise, les apparences primaient sur toute chose. Depuis, Potter y retournait régulièrement, souvent seul, parfois accompagné du blond. Et Drago, comme à son habitude, le laissait faire à sa guise. Il avait laissé à Potter la liberté de circuler où il voulait dans le manoir et dans le jardin. Potter ne s'était pas plaint. Il faut dire que l'espace du manoir ajouté à celui du jardin représentaient déjà une grande superficie, même si parfois, Drago pouvait apercevoir son regard vert qui se perdait au loin, vers un horizon qui lui était défendu. Dans ces cas là, Drago sentait son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la peine de Potter, non, il devait juste avoir faim, voilà tout. Il avait souvent faim quand Potter était malheureux.

Drago descendit les quelques marches qui permettaient la communication entre la terrasse de marbre et les allées du jardin. Le temps était nuageux et humide, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Drago parcouru les allées, à la recherche de la tignasse brune qui ne daignait pas se montrer, écrasant au passage les rares escargots qu'il rencontra, appréciant le craquement de leur coquille sous ses pieds. Il finit par croiser Potter alors que celui-ci semblait revenir vers le manoir. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il sursauta, visiblement surpris de le voir là et très vite, il sembla embarrassé. Il tenait une cape chaude enroulée dans ses bras, le temps était trop lourd pour cela.

-Malfoy?

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre, Potter?

-Non, non! répondit le brun un peu trop rapidement. Il est déjà parti?

-Qui ça?

-Snape.

Ainsi il l'avait vu. Peut être même avait-il écouté leur conversation. A cette idée, Drago se tendit. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Potter enchaîna aussitôt.

-C'est Paky qui m'a dit qu'il était là au moment où j'ai voulu descendre pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Drago hocha la tête. Son elfe avait la langue trop pendue.

-Ne la gronde pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre.

Drago sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Potter avait souhaité prendre le petit déjeuner à ses côtés. Certes, ils avaient l'habitude de le prendre ensemble, mais là, Potter avait attendu qu'il ait fini son occupation pour pouvoir être avec lui. Grand progrès. Et la manière dont il tentait de protéger Paky...

-Saint Potty, grand défenseur des opprimés...

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent un instant et il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre lorsqu'il constata que le sourire était toujours en place sur le visage du blond et que les paroles n'avait pas été agressives. Il haussa les épaules.

-On ne se refait pas!

-C'est bien vrai. Allez, viens, allons manger.

Alors qu'il faisait demi tour, Drago entendit un drôle de bruit du côté de Potter. Il fit volte-face et surpris le brun, les joues rougies par la gène.

-C'était quoi, ça, Potter?

-C'était rien! C'était... moi...

-Toi?

-Hmm hmm...

Le brun hochait la tête frénétiquement. Décidément, il ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

-Depuis quand tu miaules, Potter?

Le rouge sur les joues du gryffondor s'étendit un peu plus et Drago enfonça ses ongles dans ses mains pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Potter était bien trop... mignon... pour son propre bien!

Drago s'amusa à voir le gryffondor tenter de se dépatouiller pour trouver une excuse valable, alors qu'il devinait déjà ce qu'il lui cachait.

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas.. .tu sais il y a des choses comme ça... En deuxième année j'ai appris que je parlais fourchelang, eh bien, maintenant je parle aussi euh... aux chats...

Drago se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et il fut heureux que Potter ait la tête baissée pour ne pas le voir. Malheureusement pour le brun, la chance semblait être contre lui car un autre miaulement se fit entendre en même temps que la cape se mit à bouger. Drago ravala son rire et s'obligea à prendre une voix très sérieuse.

-Tu as de drôle de pouvoir, Potter. Parler aux chats... faire bouger des vêtements tout seuls...c'est impressionnant...bien que, il faut l'admettre, assez peu utile...

Potter releva enfin la tête et constata que le blond n'avait pas l'air fâché du tout. Il semblait même bien s'amuser. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et vaincu, il écarta les pans de la cape pour dévoiler une petite tête brune et deux yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Drago s'approcha d'un pas et fut tout près de Potter. Il en profita pour sentir son parfum discrètement et attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou, le soulevant face à son visage.

-Alors c'est pour toi que Potter fait tant de mystères... Tu m'as l'air d'un vrai fauve, dis-moi!

Le chaton, les pattes en l'air, ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela et observait le blond, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à bien vouloir le reposer.

-Il n'est pas très farouche ton chaton, Potter.

Le brun haussa les épaules, une petite moue sur le visage. Et Drago dut respirer profondément pour ne pas l'allonger directement sur le sol. Potter tendit les mains pour récupérer la bestiole et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, envoyant des frissons dans les reins du blond.

-Aucune bestiole n'a jamais été admise au manoir, Potter...

Potter soupira, sans paraître vraiment surpris.

-Je m'en doute... mais sa mère est morte.

Drago failli lui répondre du tac au tac que la sienne aussi, mais il se reprit juste à temps. Certaines vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure... mais il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher la paix relative et fragile qu'il avait réussi à construire avec Potter. Le brun semblait plus à l'aise à ses côtés, surtout depuis qu'il avait acquis la certitude que plus aucun mangemort ne viendrait « lui rendre visite ». Drago se souvenait que les premiers temps après son retour, Potter sursautait au moindre bruit et il semblait toujours à l'affut de la moindre présence étrangère.

Le blond finit par hausser les épaules.

-Il lui faudrait un nom à ta bestiole...

-C'est vrai, tu veux bien?

-Bah, ce n'est pas comme si... peu importe... « _ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te refuser quoique ce soit_ ». Par contre, je te préviens Potter, tu t'en occupes, ne compte pas sur moi pour le prendre en charge.

Le brun acquiesça très vite, ravi d'avoir un nouveau compagnon. Puis alors que Drago s'éloignait pour enfin aller prendre son premier repas de la journée, une main douce lui attrapa le poignet et en se retournant, c'est la bouche de Potter qui s'accola à la sienne. Aussitôt, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du gryffon, l'attirant contre lui et c'est avec délice qu'il partit à la rencontre de sa langue. Le baiser s'approfondit et Drago sentit son sexe réagir positivement à cette étreinte et il eut un sourire en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul. Pourtant, Potter finit par s'éloigner et plutôt que de croiser son regard, il s'occupa de la boule de poile entre ses bras, tout en reprenant le chemin pour rentrer.

Drago le suivit, quelques pas derrière. Il n'avait pas perdu l'idée de faire en sorte que Potter retombe amoureux de lui. Il pensait être sur la bonne voie, mais n'ayant jamais eu de réel exemple, il avançait un peu à tâtons. En tout cas, pour lui, cette semaine en tête à tête avec Potter avait ressemblé à une lune de miel. Il avançait pas à pas vers le brun et n'était que très rarement repoussé. Mieux encore, Potter venait de lui même chercher son contact et se montrait plus entreprenant pour tout ce qui avait rapport au sexe. Drago se demandait parfois si c'était uniquement la potion qui agissait car Potter pouvait être très demandeur, alors même que son corps semblait apaisé... et lorsque le brun le touchait, Drago se prenait parfois à rêver qu'il n'était pas contrôlé par sa potion et qu'il était là de son plein gré, à gémir et supplier qu'il le prenne. Et depuis le retour du brun, Drago se sentait apaisé et à sa place. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que, Merlin, chaque minute en compagnie de Potter valait tous les sacrifices! Et pendant que l'Angleterre, à feu et à sang, sombrait dans une folie meurtrière, Drago Malfoy prit son petit déjeuner avec Harry Potter.

Le soir même de cette petite entrevue, Drago était allongé sur son canapé, sur le côté, sa main tenant sa tête. La pluie menaçante du matin avait finalement éclatée en début d'après midi et le feu de cheminée juste en face chauffait agréablement la pièce. Il feuilletait un livre de potions, sans réellement avoir besoin de se concentrer car le niveau y était assez faible. Lorsque Potter entra dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur un petit espace libre, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et tapotant ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Il jeta un regard sur le livre que lisait le blond et fit une petite grimace significative. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa le livre et le posa sur la table basse. Drago ne fit pas de commentaire il commençait à reconnaître les signes avant coureur.

En effet le brun ne mit pas plus de dix secondes à s'allonger contre lui et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Drago resserra ses bras autour du corps blotti contre lui et il laissa son nez trainer dans les cheveux bruns, se laissant enivrer par leur odeur. Il sentit les doigts de Potter caresser sa peau que sa chemise avait laissée à nu en levant les bras, juste à la limite de la ceinture et il sentit son corps se réchauffer d'une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la cheminée. Il n'y pouvait rien, son corps devenait un brasier à chaque fois que Potter posait les mains sur lui. Il sentait son sexe se gonfler et au vu de la position de la jambe de Potter, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Drago prenait rarement les initiatives des rapports sexuels. Il préférait lorsque c'était Potter qui venait à lui, évitant ainsi tout rejet. Parfois seulement, il se laissait aller aux désirs qui envahissaient ses sens et ce soir là en fit partie.

Il redressa la tête de Potter pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa sans précipitation. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais pousser le brun si celui-ci ne voulait pas de lui. Aussi, il attendit sa réaction pour voir si il pouvait continuer ou non. Lorsque Potter passa une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, il sut qu'il avait carte blanche et il sentit ses épaules se libérer d'un poids. D'un habile mouvement de hanche, Potter se retrouva sur lui, le chevauchant et Drago put contempler son visage. Les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, Potter le toisa un instant et doucement attrapa le pan de son tee-shirt et le remonta pour enfin le retirer. Drago laissa ses yeux glisser sur le torse mate et ses mains partir à sa découverte. Le blond sentit les abdominaux se contracter au passage de sa main et il recommença, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre la respiration de son partenaire s'accélérer. Potter avait fermé les yeux et effectuait un léger mouvement de bascule avec son bassin, frottant sans vergogne l'anatomie de Drago qui n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se sentir bien éveillée. Le blond, fit glisser ses mains un peu plus bas mais lorsqu'il voulut dégrafer le bouton du pantalon du brun, celui-ci lui bloqua les mains et les monta au dessus de sa tête, son visage se rapprochant ainsi inexorablement du sien.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, leurs lèvres furent trop près pour s'éviter et un baiser les unit. Drago sentit les mouvements de Potter s'accélérer tandis que sa bouche se faisait plus vorace et qu'il poussa un petit gémissement entre ses lèvres. Il essaya de libérer ses mains, mais Potter tenait fermement ses poignets. Il se frottait toujours plus et Drago se dit que si Potter ne ralentissait pas, il ne se donnait pas trente secondes avant de venir, ce qui aurait été un manque de correction... Tout d'un coup, les hanches disparurent et Drago ne put retenir un souffle contrarié face à cette perte brutale. Il ouvrit ses yeux, se demandant à quel moment il les avait fermé et tomba à nouveau dans les émeraudes flamboyantes. Potter était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, tenant toujours ses mains... il le dominait. Et Drago sentit son sexe se gonfler un peu plus. Potter transpirait un air animal et sauvage et il avait la nette impression d'être une proie et Merlin en était témoin, c'était bandant à souhait. La joute visuelle dura quelques secondes puis Potter baissa à nouveau la tête vers lui, esquivant ses lèvres au dernier moment pour plonger dans son cou qu'il attaqua sans cérémonie, alternant l'utilisation de ses lèvres, de sa langue et parfois de ses dents. Brusquement Drago se cambra dans un feulement.

Potter venait de trouver un point qu'il ne s'imaginait pas aussi sensible. Constatant sa réaction, le brun revint à la charge plusieurs fois, ne laissant aucun repos à son partenaire. D'une main, il solidifia sa prise sur les poignets du blond tandis que l'autre partit explorer une zone bien plus au sud. Lorsque Drago sentit la main du brun passer le barrage de ses sous-vêtements, il souleva son bassin dans le but d'aller à sa rencontre et de soulager cette délicieuse tension qui lui ravageait le ventre. A nouveau, il voulut intervenir, mais ses poignets étaient toujours prisonniers. Drago pensa qu'il aurait sans doute des bleus, mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était toucher Potter, le caresser et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Au lieu de cela, il était condamné à subir les assauts du brun, sans aucun contrôle. Drago refit plusieurs tentatives pour libérer ses mains, se soldant par un échec à chaque fois. Potter trouvait toujours un moyen de l'affaiblir et les rares fois où il y arriva presque, Potter revenait planter ses dents et aspirer sa peau sur cette fine partie de peau juste au dessus de la clavicule et le blond ne pouvait lutter contre cela. Finalement, il rendit les armes et laissa ses bras en arrière, ne cherchant plus à se débattre et il sentit la poigne de Potter se faire moins ferme. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il jouait avec sa langue dans son nombril et Drago dut faire preuve d'un énorme self-contrôle pour ne pas jouir à cette vision.

-Enfin, tu comprends. murmura-t-il.

Pour être honnête, Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment, non. Mais peu importait, après tout. Il laissait les rennes à Potter, pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de lui envoyer des frissons des cheveux aux orteils. Potter finit par relâcher doucement ses poignets, mais Drago les laissa en arrière. Rassuré par la passivité du blond, Potter caressa à nouveau son torse puis son ventre avec ses mains et sa bouche, descendant petit à petit pour finir par arriver à la lisière du pantalon. Le brun attrapa le vêtement et le sous-vêtement des deux mains et tira dessus. Drago souleva légèrement son bassin pour l'aider, avide d'avoir la suite du menu. Menu dont il semblait être le met principale. Potter se leva et Drago crut qu'il allait partir mais il se contenta d'enlever ses propres vêtements. Puis le gryffon revint s'allonger doucement sur lui, laissant glisser sa langue le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à l'aine, évitant soigneusement son sexe pourtant bien visible. Il resta là à picorer quelques temps, passant de l'aine à la cuisse, remontant sur le pubis et Drago perdait peu à peu pied.

-Potter... vas-y...

-Hmm... ch'ais pas...

-Putain, Potter, te fais pas prier...

Le brun eut un sourire sardonique.

-Au contraire, Malfoy, je crois que c'est ce que tu vas devoir faire...

Drago laissa échapper un petit son, entre le rire et le sanglot de frustration. C'était de bonne guerre. A son tour, il allait devoir supplier car potion ou pas, Potter n'était pas suffisamment en manque pour ne pas être capable de le planter là si il n'obéissait pas... Et Drago était persuadé qu'il le ferait! Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il était plutôt heureux de retrouver le tempérament revanchard et compétitif du brun et c'est presque avec plaisir qu'il lui offrit ce qu'il souhaitait.

-S'il te plait...

Potter sembla agréablement surpris, autant par la facilité avec laquelle Drago avait cédé que par l'absence d'amertume qu'il ressentait dans sa voix. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et baissa à nouveau la tête pour engloutir ce sexe qui semblait l'appeler à corps et à cris. Sous l'assaut des sensations, Drago se cambra fortement et ses mains vinrent s'agripper à l'accoudoir derrière sa tête. Potter suçait comme un dieu et il mettait vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage. Pourtant au moment de se déverser dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante, la main du brun vint enserrer la base de son pénis et Drago ne libéra qu'un cri de douleur à la hauteur de sa frustration. Drago regarda le brun, interrogateur et ce dernier déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pas tout de suite...

Puis il attrapa la main du blond et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Tout de suite, Drago comprit et rapidement, il alla insérer ses doigts au plus profond du brun, détendant cette zone fragile, prenant sur lui pour ne pas le pénétrer violemment directement. Heureusement pour lui, le brun lui repoussa le bras assez rapidement et vint s'installer au dessus de lui, attrapa son sexe et se laissa glisser pour s'y empaler doucement. Drago se redressa en position assise et vint entourer les hanche du brun de ses bras tandis que ce dernier enlaçait son cou. Drago attendit encore quelques instants, voulant faire disparaître la grimace d'inconfort du visage de Potter, puis n'y tenant plus, il lui fit soulever le bassin pour revenir, accélérant peu à peu la cadence, sentant la sueur recouvrir son corps.

Drago se fit la réflexion que c'était très étrange de faire l'amour à Potter dans cette position. Ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux et... non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien la main de Potter qui caressait sa joue et ses cheveux. Puis Drago arrêta de penser et profita juste de la montée puissante de l'orgasme qui promettait d'être dévastateur. Il fit accélérer Potter et finit par se tendre à plusieurs reprises en gémissant tandis que le brun suivait, plantant une dernière fois ses dents dans son cou pour étouffer ses cris.

Drago laissa glisser son front contre le torse de Potter. Merlin qu'il était bien, ainsi. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Potter ne brisa pas l'étreinte à part pour libérer le sexe de Drago qui retomba entre ses cuisses. Il continua à s'agripper à son cou, sa main passant parfois doucement dans ses cheveux. Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait trouvé ce geste très peu hygiénique si on considérait qu'ils étaient tout les deux dégoulinant de sueur, mais pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se laisser aller à ces caresses et respirer l'odeur de Potter après l'amour. C'était une odeur dont il était certain de ne jamais se lasser. Lentement, il se recoucha sur le dos, prenant bien soin de garder Potter contre lui pendant toute la descente et ils restèrent ainsi allongés un long moment.

Drago pouvait déjà voir ses poignets se teinter de bleu là où Potter l'avait maintenant et son cou était à coup sûr couvert de suçons. Cela ne le contraria en rien alors que la moindre marque laissée par le Lord l'horrifiait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il sentit la chaire de poule sur les bras et les jambes de Potter, Drago appela une couverture d'un « accio » et les recouvrit. Potter nicha sa tête dans son cou et inséra une jambe entre les siennes. Drago eut un petit sourire et apprécia que Potter ne puisse pas le voir. Il referma ses bras autour du brun et se laissa doucement bercer par sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Potter était toujours niché tout contre lui, mais la pièce s'était nettement refroidie. Drago retint un petit rire en constatant qu'un passager clandestin s'était incrusté entre eux deux. Ainsi la petite boule de poils que Potter avait recueillie était blottie contre son torse, sous le menton de Potter...un parfait abri. Sans geste brusque, Drago récupéra sa baguette et relança le feu dans la cheminée. Ces quelques mouvements suffirent à réveiller le brun qui se frotta les yeux, regardant vaguement autour de lui pour finir par replonger la tête dans le cou du blond, ayant visiblement décidé qu'il n'avait pas fini sa nuit. En s'installant, il s'aperçut à son tour de la présence du chaton et un petit rire le secoua.

-Ta bestiole est sans gène Potter. lui fit remarquer Drago, faussement contrarié.

Potter releva la tête.

-C'est un chat gryffondorien...

-Sans aucun doute!

Ils partagèrent brièvement un sourire complice mais très vite, le brun se renfrogna et Drago sut qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer vers quoi les pensées du brun avaient dérivées. La plupart de ses amis étaient des gryffondors. Il crut que Potter allait partir et le laisser là, mais il n'en fit rien, continuant même les légères arabesques que ses doigts traçaient sur son torse.

-Malfoy?

Drago déglutit. Ils ne parlaient jamais habituellement après avoir couché ensemble. Et il n'était pas vraiment certain que la conversation qui allait suivre lui plairait. Ou plutôt, il était certain du contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Potter?

Le brun le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

Drago soupira doucement et avec ses deux doigts, il remonta le menton de Potter vers lui.

-Parle Potter, maintenant que tu as commencé...

Le brun se mordilla un moment la lèvre, semblant chercher les mots adéquats.

-Malfoy, dehors... c'est la guerre...

Drago sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il avait eu raison, il n'allait pas du tout apprécier la suite de la conversation.

-La guerre est finie Potter... dois-je vraiment t'en rappeler le vainqueur?

Le brun baissa la tête, mais pas assez rapidement pour que Drago n'aperçoive pas la lueur blessée dans ses yeux verts. Le blond se traita d'idiot et passa une main dans la tignasse brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par la?

-Mes amis me manquent... et là, juste dehors, la vie est devenue un combat quotidien. Et au lieu de me battre aux côtés de mes amis pour une cause que je crois juste, je suis ici et je ne fais strictement rien. Je me sens complètement inutile...

-Potter, si tu mettais ne serait-ce qu'un pied hors de ma propriété, tu serais abattu aussitôt. N'oublie pas que les mangemorts contrôlent le pays. Et Voldemort a mis une sacrée somme d'argent pour ta capture. Sans compter que la plupart d'entre eux le feraient même sans récompense. Tu veux vraiment retourner dans les cachots du Lord?

Harry frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps du blond.

-Non...mais je veux me battre.

-Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Potter.

-Tu n'es pas un mangemort!

-Bien sûr que j'en suis un.

Potter attrapa son bras et le remonta à la hauteur de leur visage.

-Tu n'as pas la marque!

-Je sers le seigneur des ténèbres, je lui obéis et si il me dit de te tuer, je le ferai illico, tu m'entends?

Un silence s'abattit, les yeux de Potter défiant les siens.

-Tu mens...

-Absolument pas.

-Tu m'as protégé d'eux!

-Je l'ai fait uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel! Sache que je n'aime pas passer après d'autres personnes, Potter. J'avais envie de te baiser, point barre! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je suis un allié pour toi, c'est clair?

Le chaton, réveillé par le haussement des voix s'étira et sauta du canapé, devenu indésirable pour aller se rouler en boule devant le feu de cheminée.

-C'est très clair!... Je te hais Malfoy!

Sur ces mots, le brun se releva en s'enroulant dans la couverture et commença à s'éloigner, lorsque Drago, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira violemment vers lui, faisant tomber la couverture. Le brun se retrouva allongé sur le dos, nu, Malfoy le chevauchant et attrapant ses cheveux pour lui soulever la tête.

-Tu oublies que tu m'appartiens, Potter! Je vais te le rappeler...

-No...

Mais déjà le blond avait recouvert sa bouche et lui ravageait les lèvres, tandis que d'une main, il serrait son cou. Les bras du brun passèrent derrière le dos du blond, acceptant la violente étreinte et ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que Drago s'aperçut des yeux grands ouverts d'effroi et des larmes qui glissaient sur les joues de Potter. Aussitôt il se redressa et s'éloigna toujours à quatre pattes, mais à reculons, pour aller s'asseoir sur le tapis, adossé contre le canapé, les bras entourant ses genoux. Il était sur le point de violer Potter... comme les mangemorts l'avaient fait... comme Nott l'avait fait. Il revoyait le sourire moqueur et l'air de profonde satisfaction qu'avait le serpentard quand il ressortait du cachot où était enfermé Potter et le regard de profonde lassitude et de tristesse sans nom lorsqu'il venait chercher le brun pour l'emmener se laver après une de ses « visites ». Puis il revint à l'incident qui venait de se produire et revit les mêmes grands yeux verts le supplier d'arrêter tandis que les bras du gryffondor, contrôlés par la potion, se refermaient sur son corps, prêts à l'accueillir, même de la plus violente des manières. Merlin, non! Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'était pas un violeur, il n'était pas Nott, il n'était pas...un mangemort...

Drago sentit la bile remonter le long de sa gorge et il eut tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté pour rendre son repas, de violentes crampes au ventre le clouèrent sur place et lorsqu'il put relever la tête, Potter avait disparu de la pièce. Drago appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il nettoie le salon tandis qu'il se trainait jusque dans sa chambre, sachant déjà qu'il passerait la nuit seul. Il se lança un sort pour se rafraichir la bouche et s'enroula dans ses draps, tentant d'apaiser ses douleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, Drago, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit Potter apparaître dans l'encadrement. Le brun resta un instant sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Drago, qui s'était redressé sur un coude, n'écarte un peu de drap. En quelques pas, le brun fut à ses côtés et grimpa dans le lit, venant se blottir dans les bras du blond qui l'accueillit avec soulagement. Drago embrassa la tempe de Potter et caressa doucement son dos. Rapidement, il sentit le sommeil le gagner et il s'endormit, sans aucune douleur au ventre.

oO00Oo

Quelques temps plus tard, Drago profita quelques minutes de la chaleur du corps de Potter avant de se forcer à se lever. Il fallait qu'il aille au manoir du Lord. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas mis les pieds et cela pourrait paraître suspect. Drago n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit vienne vérifier ce qu'il faisait chez lui. Bien sûr, Potter savait qu'il devait se cacher si une personne autre que lui pénétrait dans le manoir Malfoy et Paky l'aiderait, mais une aura magique, surtout celle de Potter, était difficilement dissimulable aux sens d'un mangemort expérimenté. Aussi il se prépara et partit par cheminette. Le manoir avait bien changé depuis la victoire du seigneur des ténèbres. Les objets d'art s'entassaient dans tous les coins, récupérés à droite ou à gauche, souvent chez les moldus tués, voire même dans les poches des cadavres.

Drago croisa quelques mangemorts qui semblaient excités. En général, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il décida de les suivre et se retrouva dans une salle de réception, un cercle de mangemorts avait été formé, créant une arène humain au milieu de laquelle Lord Voldemort s'adonnait à un de ses passe-temps favoris: la torture. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il croisa le regard de son parrain qui semblait assez mal. Et lorsque Drago posa ses yeux sur le prisonnier au milieu du cercle, il compris pourquoi. Il connaissait cet homme... enfin, ce jeune homme. Ils avaient été à Poudlard à peu près en même temps... une année ou deux de moins que lui. Ce gamin était toujours dans les pattes de Potter... comment s'appelait-il, déjà?.. Crivette! Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Le regard de Drago fut soudain happé par deux prunelles bleues qui croisèrent sa route. Ces yeux laissaient transparaître toute l'horreur qui traversait le garçon, sans parler de la douleur.

-Je te le demande une dernière fois, où est Potter?

-Je... je ne sais pas!

Les yeux bleus s'encrèrent dans ceux de Drago. Et le blond sut qu'il savait parfaitement.

-ENDOLORIS!

Le corps du châtain gesticula au sol tandis que des cris s'échappaient de sa gorge. Drago sentit son estomac se tordre. Il revoyait comme un flash son propre corps se tordre de douleur dans une cellule miteuse. Et le rire aiguë de sa tante résonnait à ses oreilles... ah non, il résonnait réellement dans la pièce! Cette femme était complètement cinglée! Les yeux du châtain ne le quittaient plus et Drago eut peur que cela se voit. Il eut raison. Le seigneur des ténèbres tourna soudainement les yeux vers lui.

-Mon petit Dragon, susurra-t-il, tu nous fait l'immense honneur de nous visiter!

Drago s'inclina et le lord l'attira à lui au centre du cercle.

-J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur votre mission, maître!

-... Bien, bien... dis moi, jeune Malfoy, peux-tu me dire pourquoi cette vermine te fixe depuis tout à l'heure? Auriez-vous un lien quelconque?

Drago sentit une frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine alors que la main de Lord se faisait plus ferme sur son épaule. Aussitôt, toutes ses barrières mentales furent en place, se concentrant essentiellement sur Potter, Severus et Blaise. Aussitôt, une multitude de réponses possibles fourmillèrent dans sa tête et Drago sélectionna ses mots avec soin...

-Il me semble... que nous étions à Poudlard... à peu près en même temps... mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

Voldemort fit semblant de méditer sur sa réponse en se grattant le menton du bout de sa baguette.

-Est-ce vrai? demanda-t-il au châtain, qui acquiesça tout en cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale après tous les sévices subis.

-Dis moi, Drago, tu as de drôles de fréquentations... un membre de l'ordre du phénix... je pourrais presque être amené à douter de toi.

Drago sentit ses pulsations cardiaques accélérer brutalement. Il fallait trouver une réponse et vite. Mais le blond fut devancé et un petit rire cynique se fit entendre venant du châtain.

-Fréquenter un chien pourri de mangemort? Jamais! Je me disais juste que ça ne m'étonnait pas de le trouver là... dans la lie de la socié...

-ENDOLORIS! Misérable insecte, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler! ENDOLORIS! ENDOLORIS!

Le corps du châtain continua à faire quelques soubresauts après que le sort ait été arrêté et Drago se sentit très mal. Voldemort tourna autour du jeune homme.

-La seule parole que je t'autorise est celle qui m'indiquera où je peux trouver Potter!

Les yeux du châtain n'avait pas quitté ceux de Drago depuis le début, à part lorsqu'il était touché par les sorts et il ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il répondit au Lord.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le Lord soupira d'une manière grandiloquente.

-Bien, puisque nous n'en tirerons rien... Je commence à m'ennuyer. Drago, tue le!

Le blond se figea. Tuer? Il n'avait jamais fait ça! Il s'y était toujours refusé... il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais retenté depuis...

Mais Drago savait que c'était une manière comme une autre de le mettre à l'épreuve. Une manière de prouver sa fidélité après le doute qu'avait eu son maître quant à ses relations avec ce gryffondor. Drago avança encore de quelques pas, toujours les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et sa main serra compulsivement sa baguette dans sa poche. Il la sortit doucement et la pointa vers la tête du châtain. Drago fut plus que surpris quand il aperçu au fond des yeux bleus une lueur de soulagement. Il savait que sa souffrance allait s'arrêter... et il n'avait rien avoué... il faisait parti des héros de guerre. Comme rassuré par cette décision, le châtain se détendit et le blond eut même l'impression qu'il lui avait fait un imperceptible hochement de tête. Une autorisation à le libérer. Drago l'avait toujours dit: valait mieux mourir que d'être prisonnier par les mangemorts...Et il sut que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

-Avada Kedavra.

Et Drago Malfoy tua.

Le corps sans vie échoua sur le sol, les yeux bleus, devenus vitrés étaient restés ouverts. Il s'en souvenait maintenant... il s'appelait Colin Crivey et il venait de lui sauver la vie.

La main du seigneur des ténèbres passa dans ses cheveux.

-Bon petit.

Drago serra les dents. Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser ses sentiments être dévoilés, aussi, il concentra toute son attention sur son masque, bien mis en place. Les rires des mangemorts s'estompèrent tandis qu'ils quittaient un à un la pièce. Avant de sortir, le Lord se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago.

-Occupe toi de ça, dit-il en désignant le corps, cela fait négligé...

Drago resta un moment seul, interdit. Puis il prit à nouveau sa baguette et fit léviter le corps du châtain jusqu'à une pièce où il était sûr de ne pas être déranger. Là, il fit apparaître une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau, puis déshabilla le jeune homme, lui laissant ses sous-vêtements. Il fit apparaître une éponge et comme avec Potter quelques semaines plus tôt, il commença à nettoyer son corps, enlevant le sang frais ou coagulé ainsi que la poussière qui s'était amassée sur sa peau. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il avait tué un homme... un jeune homme, plus jeune que lui, même. Il avait suffit d'un ordre et d'une seconde. Un mouvement de baguette et une formule... il était si facile de tuer un être humain...

Il sentit sa main se crisper autour de l'éponge, alors que d'autres larmes se frayaient un chemin sur son visage. Décidément, sa promesse de ne plus pleurer était de plus en plus mise à mal depuis quelques temps. Pour éviter de croiser les prunelles figées, il lui baissa les paupières. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, Drago sursauta violemment et se retourna pour affronter un éventuel agresseur. Il se retrouva face à son parrain qui abordait un visage inexpressif. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago sentit en lui monter l'angoisse palpable de l'avoir déçu.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. dit-il d'une voix basse pour parer toute accusation.

Severus le regarda, l'air étonné, comme si il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de lui faire le moindre reproche.

-Je sais.

Drago hocha la tête, un poids en moins sur ses épaules et sans plus se préoccuper de son parrain, il reprit son nettoyage. A sa plus grande surprise, le brun, après avoir lancé quelques sorts de protection autour de la pièce, s'agenouilla à son tour et fit apparaître une éponge. Ils s'occupèrent du jeune homme en silence. Lorsque ce fut fini, Drago resta à genoux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Laisse le moi, Drago.

Le blond jeta un regard perdu à son parrain.

-Laisse moi le ramener à sa famille. Il mérite bien ça.

-Le...le Lord m'a demandé...

-Il t'a demandé de t'en débarrasser. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as brûlé le corps pour ne pas t'encombrer même si je doute que qui que ce soit te pose la question. Laisse lui la chance de ne pas finir dans une fosse...

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au corps devant lui puis il hocha la tête. D'un sort, Severus le rhabilla et à nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux.

-C'était une embuscade.

Drago regarda Severus, surpris qu'il prenne la parole. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de savoir comment Crivey avait été fait prisonnier. Mais il se tut, attendant la suite.

-Une expédition de mangemorts avait été organisée dans un village moldu ou les résistants avaient caché un certain nombre de personnes.. des enfants pour la plupart. Ils ont voulu intervenir pour tenter de sauver le plus de monde possible... mais les mangemorts se doutaient de leur venue et sont venus un peu plus tôt que prévu. Cela a été une véritable boucherie...

Drago secoua la tête.

-Severus... s'il te plait... je ne veux pas...

-Weasley a été grièvement blessé, Drago...

Le blond se figea et Severus reprit.

-Il est entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste...

-Quoi? Mais ces crétins n'ont-ils pas une once de bon sens? Sainte mangouste est aux mains du Lord. Ca grouille de mangemorts là-dedans. Ils ne doivent pas rester là!

Snape eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Cette guerre est bien plus vieille que toi, Drago. L'ordre du phénix, à sa création, a crée une aile secrète à Sainte Mangouste. Même les aurors ne sont pas au courant de son emplacement. Ils peuvent ainsi être soignés au nez et à la barbe de tous.

-Pourquoi tu me dis cela à moi?

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Pour rien. Tu avais l'air de t'inquiéter, je voulais juste t'assurer de la sûreté des lieux. Personne ne sait que pour y accéder il faut monter au troisième étage et passer derrière le tableau de Geoffroy le bègue, au nord du couloir F. De plus, pour passer, il faut prononcer le nom de la personne à visiter et le flux magique ne laisse passer que les personnes dont les intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.

Drago eut un sourire triste, comprenant parfaitement le message.

-Je n'irai pas...

-Ai-je dit le contraire?

Drago secoua la tête.

-Nous sommes d'accord. A bientôt Drago.

Severus leva les sorts de protections de la pièce, jeta un sort de camouflage sur Crivey et le fit léviter derrière lui. Drago se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans lui demander.

-Severus!

Son parrain s'arrêta juste devant la porte et le regarda, attendant la suite. Drago sentit son ventre se serrer.

-Comment... comment va Blaise?

La mine du brun s'assombrit.

-Pas très bien... il reste à son chevet...

Drago hocha doucement la tête et Severus s'en alla. Le jeune Malfoy rentra chez lui le cœur lourd. Il savait que Severus l'avait averti pour que Potter soit au courant, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour atténuer le choc. Il n'y avait sans doute aucun moyen d'annoncer à quelqu'un en douceur le futur probable décès de son meilleur ami.

Drago demanda à Paky où était Potter et le rejoignit dans la bibliothèque. Il était assis en tailleur, un livre à la main, ses lunettes sur le nez et à disposition un verre de lait et des cookies faits par l'elfe. Il arborait un air concentré et Drago sourit tristement à cette image. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Potter releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement et le visage de Potter se tendit. Drago se dit qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur.

Il alla s'installer auprès du brun et laissa couler les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. L'embuscade, les mangemorts, les dégâts... et Weasley qui était au plus mal. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il vit Potter blanchir et se décomposer. Et lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son meilleur ami, les larmes débordèrent de ses paupières, une main se posant sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri muet d'horreur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Drago se tut. Il lui semblait bien inutile d'ajouter des mots superflus. Il avait transmis le message. Et maintenant?

Potter se recroquevilla, plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux et serrant ses bras autour, laissant échapper de longues plaintes. Drago observait le dos du brun se secouer à intervalles irréguliers et hésitait à s'en aller. Il était plus que mal à l'aise face à cette détresse aussi explicite et en même temps voir Potter ainsi lui rongeait les entrailles. Il finit par se décider et posa sa main sur l'épaule du gryffondor qui s'en dégagea aussitôt. Drago attendit quelques secondes puis la reposa, plus fermement, cette fois, et il attira Harry contre lui. Le brun finit par se laisser faire et Drago le berça ainsi un long moment, caressant ses cheveux, cherchant à apaiser sa peine. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

Au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots se firent un peu moins présents, mais Potter ne se détacha pas du blond. Il continuait à se laisser bercer, semblant presque amorphe. Mais le silence ne dura pas.

-Je dois y aller.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Drago avait parfaitement entendu.

-Tu ne peux pas, Potter. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

-Ron est mon meilleur ami, il va peut être mourir et il a besoin de moi. Je t'en prie Malfoy, tu ne peux pas me priver de ça!...

Drago décolla Harry de son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'aperçut que c'était alors une erreur stratégique car les yeux mouillés de Potter semblaient briller d'un éclat particulier, et les traits plissés semblaient directement atteindre le cœur du blond. Malgré cela, il prit une profonde inspiration et tentât d'en faire abstraction.

-Ecoute moi bien, Potter. Dans l'état où il est, tu ne peux rien pour lui. Sainte Mangouste est remplie de mangemorts, c'est un des premiers lieux publics que le seigneur des ténèbres a pris sous sa coupe. Si tu vas là-bas, Potter, tu es un homme mort...

Les yeux de Potter se remplir de déception et Drago sentit la culpabilité courir dans ses veines. Mais laisser Potter aller à Sainte Mangouste était de la folie furieuse. Il n'était pas prêt à risquer la vie du brun... ni la sienne.

-C'est non, Potter. Et c'est catégorique!

oO00Oo

Drago tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Le brun n'avait rien répondu à sa dernière phrase et s'était muré dans un silence buté. Le repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance glaciale, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient ouvert la bouche pour autre chose qu'avaler la nourriture. Potter était allé se réfugier dans sa petite chambre et lorsque Drago était passé à côté, il avait entendu des sanglots étouffés. Et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à se poser. Les idées allaient et venaient dans sa tête, toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Et il revoyait le regard déçu du brun qui semblait lui reprocher toute la misère du monde, il se souvenait de la manière dont il s'était accroché à sa chemise en pleurant le sort de son rouquin d'ami. D'ailleurs la chemise de Drago était foutue... le pire étant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix redonner le sourire à Potter. Il avait donc passé les dernières heures à tourner en rond pour trouver une idée. Malheureusement, dans une telle situation, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions et Drago se dit qu'il était sur le point de faire une grosse connerie.

Il saisit deux capes chaudes à capuche, il sortit d'un pas rageur de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle du brun. Là, il entra violemment sans frapper et fut frustré de constater que le brun n'avait même pas sourcillé.

Il leva néanmoins le regard vers lui et Drago lui tendit une des capes. Potter fronça les sourcils et s'en saisit, doucement, semblant chercher une réponse à ses questions muettes. Drago se contenta d'un:

-Les nuits sont fraîches, Potter!

Le brun lui envoya un sourire resplendissant et Drago soupira de désespoir en constatant que son estomac venait de faire un looping. Ils se vêtirent et Drago prit Potter par la main pour l'emmener dehors. Ils arrivèrent à la zone de transplanage et Drago serra Harry contre lui, peut être un tout petit peu plus que nécessaire et il les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle très peu éclairée à quelques rues seulement de l'hôpital pour sorciers. Drago entama la marche et fut agréablement surpris de constater que la main de Potter ne cherchait aucunement à se libérer de la sienne. La traversée des quelques centaines de mètres se fit en silence. Drago avait sa deuxième main fermement agrippée à sa baguette et il avait l'impression qu'à chaque seconde, un des sbires du Lord allait leur tomber dessus. Le blond s'aperçut alors de l'état dans lequel les rues étaient. Il avait l'impression que tout n'était que ruine et destruction. Il reconnaissait à peine les chemins empruntés et pourtant, il connaissait le Londres sorcier comme sa poche. Des traces de brûlé marquaient les murs, restes de sorts qui avaient manqué leur cible... et cela, quand les murs étaient encore debout.

Presque une maison sur deux était détruite et Drago s'aperçut avec horreur que des cadavres jonchaient le sol dans des positions parfois totalement en désaccord avec le fonctionnement anatomique du corps humain. Il n'y avait pas un chat à l'extérieur. Il semblait que Potter l'avait remarqué aussi car sa prise fut plus ferme et son corps se rapprocha du sien. Drago avait l'impression de s'éveiller après une longue sieste. Il vivait depuis quelques semaines dans sa bulle avec pour unique compagnie Potter et son corps à damner un saint et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il découvrait le monde qu'avait créé son maître. Drago se surprit à frémir d'horreur en repensant au Lord. Il se rendit compte que la folie de celui-ci allait tous les conduire à leur perte. Lord Voldemort était en train de réduire l'Angleterre en cendre et Drago ressentit alors un élan patriotique qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience qu'il aimait son pays. Et maintenant qu'il était en ruine, il se dit que si il avait su... si il avait sur rien du tout. Il aurait fait exactement pareil, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Drago accéléra le pas. Pour le moment, il devait veiller à ne pas se faire surprendre en compagnie de Potter.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre en face de l'hôpital. Là, ils se cachèrent derrière une rangée de buissons, accroupis. Quelques mangemorts montaient la garde en riant bruyamment. Ils avaient sans doute abusé de quelques boissons et Drago aurait sans doute pu les mettre hors jeu assez facilement. Mais il ne savait pas si d'autres mangemorts étaient dans le coin et il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser de traces de son passage. Heureusement pour lui, Potter le tira par le bras.

-Suis-moi...

Drago se laissa entraîner et Potter les fit contourner l'entrée principale et s'engouffrer dans une ruelle adjacente. Là, Drago eut la grande surprise de découvrir une porte que Potter lui montra du doigt. On pouvait facilement passer devant sans la voir tant les jointures étaient bien intégrées au mur. Drago sortit sa baguette.

-Alohomora. chuchota-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance et Potter le tira à nouveau derrière lui, accélérant.

-Doucement Potter, elle ne va pas s'envoler ta belette! murmura le blond en tirant légèrement Potter en arrière.

Celui-ci ralentit un peu l'allure ce qui permis à Drago de vérifier rapidement les alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Mais quelle était donc cette institution dans laquelle n'importe qui pouvait rentrer comme dans un moulin? Drago se fit la réflexion que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait vraiment pas insisté sur la qualité de ses recrues de mangemorts. Il était évident qu'un incompétent de plus se trouvait à la direction du plus grand hôpital magique d'Europe. Drago était maintenant persuadé que l'égo sur-dimensionné de son maître finirait par causer sa perte.

Potter se dirigeait avec assurance dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

-Tu es déjà venu là pendant la guerre, je suppose? demanda le blond.

Harry acquiesça, un petit sourire attristé aux lèvres. L'avancée jusqu'au troisième étage fut un jeu d'enfant et Drago fut soulagé quand soudain, une personne se dressa sur leur chemin.

-Qui est là?

C'était une infirmière, au vu de sa blouse. Drago serra la main sur sa baguette. Elle approchait, elle allait donner l'alerte, ils allaient être arrêtés, Potter serait exécutés et lui... lui devrait subir le courroux du Lord. L'infirmière braqua sa baguette vers eux, puis apercevant leur visage, elle ne fit qu'un petit « oh », éteignit sa baguette et passa devant eux, lançant un clin d'œil à Potter. Drago, dont les pulsations s'étaient brutalement accélérées la regardait sans comprendre. Pourquoi n'appelait-elle pas à l'aide? Peut être allait-elle directement chercher du secours? Fallait-il qu'il la ligote?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, Potter le tira à nouveau par le bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Solène. Nous n'avons rien à craindre, elle est avec nous, je la connais bien.

Drago sentit sa crainte disparaître pour être aussitôt remplacée par le serpent vicieux de la jalousie.

-Comment ça tu la connais bien?

Potter le regarda un petit sourire amusé, sur les lèvres.

-J'ai fait plusieurs séjours ici pendant la guerre, Solène a fait partie d'une des équipes qui se sont occupées de moi. Elle est cool.

Voyant que le visage du blond ne se déridait pas, il ajouta.

-Son mari est aussi très sympa et ils ont un petit garçon adorable...

Drago sentit son ventre se relâcher et se sentit bêtement soulagé. Il fit même un petit sourire à Potter, rapidement réprimé lorsqu'il constata que le brun arborait un air moqueur. Drago renifla dédaigneusement et reprit sa marche, ignorant le rire étouffé du brun. Après quelques déambulations dans les couloirs du troisième étage, Harry, qui avait repris la tête de la marche s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Geoffroy le bègue, célèbre mage de magie blanche qui avait tenté d'offrir aux peuples moldus des avancées magiques pour améliorer leur qualité de vie, notamment en médecine et qui avait finit sur un bûcher pour sorcellerie. Ces moldus étaient vraiment des imbéciles heureux. Certes Drago ne les méprisait pas au point d'en faire une chasse ouverte, mais il trouvait vraiment qu'ils étaient assez arriérés. Quoique, à cet instant, ils étaient au courant de l'existence des sorciers et ils avaient plutôt de bonnes raisons de s'en méfier.

-Ronald Weasley.

Drago sursauta en entendant Potter prononcer le nom du rouquin. Le tableau ne bougea pas et Drago crut qu'il y avait un problème, mais Potter resta là et bientôt, la tapisserie devint légèrement phosphorescente. Drago crut qu'il se trompait tant la modification était légère, une personne au bout de couloir serait incapable de s'en apercevoir et c'était très bien comme cela. Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire repérer en train d'entrer dans la zone spéciale résistants de Saint mangouste en compagnie de Saint Potter qui était sensé avoir disparu de chez lui depuis un bon moment.

Potter s'avança et Drago eut l'impression qu'il se fondait à la tapisserie. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'une porte pouvait être ainsi dissimulée; il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques recherches. C'était très astucieux! Drago avança à la suite du brun mais alors qu'il approchait, la tapisserie reprit sa couleur originelle et le blond se heurta au mur. Il étouffa un juron et posa ses main en face de lui, pour tenter à nouveau de passer. Alors que ses poings ne rencontraient que la surface dur du mur sous la tapisserie, Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer subitement. Potter lui avait mentit! Il s'était joué de lui pour pouvoir s'enfuir à nouveau! Il ne pouvait pas passer. Il était bloqué dans un immeuble remplit de mangemorts et Potter venait de l'abandonner...encore. Alors qu'il sentait la panique l'envahir, il entendit la voix de Potter qui chuchotait.

-T'énerve pas Malfoy, nous ne pouvons passer qu'un par un. Il faut que tu prononces la nom de la personne que tu viens visiter.

-Je ne viens visiter personne, répondit le serpentard énervé. Je ne suis là que par bonté d'âme, pour t'accompagner. Alors fais moi entrer tout de suite Potter!

Drago tenta de faire passer toute son exaspération dans sa voix tout en restant le plus discret possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement, il était plutôt doué dans le domaine. Et puis Potter lui avait foutu la trouille à disparaître comme ça!

-Je ne peux rien faire Malfoy. Si tu veux entrer, il faut que tu prononces le nom d'un patient et que la tapisserie juge si tu es digne d'entrer ou pas.

-Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de prononcer le nom de ta belette de copain, Potter...

-Bon, très bien, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici, alors...

Drago soupira exagérément. Pour le coup, il trouvait que Potter avait un côté très serpentard. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour être certain qu'aucun témoin ne pourrait rapporter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Ronald Weasley...

Il n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait dit... La tapisserie changea à nouveau de couleur. Drago resta un instant immobile, indécis sur la conduite à tenir, puis tenta à nouveau de passer. Il fut surpris de se sentir presque aspiré dès qu'il fut en contact avec la tapisserie. En un instant, il était de l'autre côté du mur.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile...

Potter était adossé au mur, les bras croisés et avait à nouveau cette petite flamme moqueuse dans les prunelles. Drago sentit son estomac faire un petit looping de bonheur, mais il réussit à ne pas sourire. Il était étonné. La tapisserie l'avait laissé passer... ses intentions n'étaient donc pas nocive envers la belette? Il fut le premier et au vu du regard de Potter, le seul, à en être surpris.

Potter détourna le regard et son visage se fit plus sombre. Il semblait chercher des yeux quel couloir emprunter. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cette heure ci. Drago se disait qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas grand monde non plus dans la journée si ils voulaient éviter de se faire remarquer. Voyant que Potter n'arrivait pas à se décider, il sortit sa baguette et la posa à plat sur la paume de sa main.

-Pointe au nord, souffla-t-il, Ronald Weasley.

Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait énormément d'effort durant cette nuit. La baguette fit plusieurs tours avant de s'immobiliser vers le couloir central.

-Allons-y...

Potter n'ajouta rien et se contenta de suivre. Il passèrent un certain nombre de chambre avant que la baguette de Drago ne se fige sur l'une d'entre elle.

-Finite, prononça Drago d'une voix basse avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Potter était pâle et semblait aller mal. Le blond ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Zabini à cette heure ci de la nuit et visiblement la surprise était réciproque. Après une demi seconde de stupeur, ils dégainèrent leur baguette en même temps, se tenant en joug mutuellement. La tension était brusquement montée d'un cran et Drago avait déjà un nom de maléfice sur la langue.

Potter passa à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Zabini en l'apercevant sembla se détendre légèrement, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. Drago tourna très légèrement la tête pour voir Potter, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Le brun le regardait avec ses grands yeux trop verts qui semblaient le supplier de ne pas empirer la situation. Drago jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Zabini et revint une dernière fois sur Potter. Il finit par baisser son bras et ranger sa baguette. Zabini en fit autant.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement et s'avança dans sa chambre.

-Comment va-t-il? Questionna Potter en s'adressant au black et en se rapprochant du lit.

Zabini jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Malfoy avant de se recentrer sur le brun. Il haussa les épaules, le regard malheureux.

-Les médicomages ne veulent pas se prononcer... son état est critique mais les premiers pronostics avaient annoncé qu'il ne passerait pas la première nuit et il est toujours là... alors... je ne sais pas...

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa sur le bord du lit, prenant la main du rouquin dans la sienne. Drago ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place ici, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté Potter, aussi, il s'adossa contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte et attendit, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Drago releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit une ombre s'approcher. En effet, Blaise avait laissé Potter en tête à tête avec le rouquin et s'était adossé au mur, à quelques pas de lui. Drago put s'apercevoir à quel point le black semblait affecté par les évènements. Ses yeux étaient cernés et vides, il avait maigri et ses lèvres était bien abimées à force d'avoir été maltraitées par ses dents. Drago s'aperçut que Zabini l'observait également de son côté. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Drago le devança.

-Pas un mot, Zabini...

Le black referma la bouche, hocha la tête et se contenta de reposer ses yeux sur Potter qui parlait doucement à l'oreille de Weasley. Curieusement, Drago n'en fut pas jaloux. Il savait que Potter considérait Weasley comme un frère...et puis le rouquin était à Zabini, depuis cinq ans...et puis, il allait bientôt mourir... Drago sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il n'était pas sûr que la mort de Weasley soit une bonne idée. Certes, il s'en fichait...mais Potter... Drago se demanda si Potter pourrait un jour se remettre de la perte de son ami. Probablement que non. Et Blaise? Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin. Non plus... Merlin, cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble... une éternité. Non, décidément, Drago trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée que Weasley meurt maintenant. Malheureusement, il avait beau être un puissant sorcier, il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Près de trois heures plus tard, Drago se décida à interrompre Potter dans son recueillement.

-Potter, il faut y aller. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever et les patrouilles seront plus importantes.

Le brun se releva du lit, sécha ses yeux embués et hocha la tête distraitement. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du rouquin et à la grande surprise de Drago, il serra Zabini dans ses bras. Une fois fait, Drago saisit la main du brun assez sèchement et le traina à sa suite. Le retour se fit sans anicroche et en silence. Potter encore sous le choc de l'état de son ami et Drago bien trop en colère de ne pas avoir le droit à ce que Potter le serre dans ses bras aussi naturellement qu'il l'avait fait avec Blaise.

Une fois au manoir, Drago lâcha la main du brun, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de retourner dans sa chambre ou de le rejoindre dans la sienne. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il alla se préparer. Alors qu'il était torse nu, Potter fit irruption dans sa chambre. D'un pas ferme, il s'avança vers Drago et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il attrapa la chemise que le jeune Malfoy tenait encore à la main et l'envoya balader au loin. Drago ne réagit même pas. Peu importait son prix, elle ne valait rien face à l'ardeur du baiser de Potter. Rapidement, les mains du brun descendirent dégrafer son pantalon et Drago en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise en même temps. Harry s'écarta une seconde de ses lèvres et lui souffla:

-Merci pour ce soir...

Lorsqu'il voulut reprendre le baiser, Drago lui bloqua les épaules et le tint violemment à bout de bras, le fusillant du regard. Il sentit monter en lui une rage sourde.

-Je... je n'ai pas fait ça pour... pour ça... fit-il en les englobant d'un geste. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te baiser, Potter!

Le gryffondor resta très calme alors que Drago serrait la mâchoire et les poings. Comment Potter osait-il le... payer de cette manière pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt? Ce n'était pas pour le baiser qu'il l'avait emmené là bas, c'était... c'était... il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas pour le baiser. Comme si il avait besoin de ça, Potter était à lui!

Le brun se rapprocha de lui doucement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'attirant près de lui.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, Drago?

-Je...

Oui, pourquoi? Il avait fait quelque chose de complètement stupide, quelque chose que seul un gryffondor aurait pu tenter. Mais il ne s'en expliquait toujours pas les raisons... à part le fait que voir les yeux de Potter si malheureux et si déçus lui avait broyé l'estomac.

-Je ne sais pas...

Potter sembla comprendre son désarroi.

-Peut être parce que tu en avais envie?

Souffla le brun, en posant son front contre celui de Drago.

-Peut être bien, oui! répondit rapidement Drago, heureux que le brun lui offre une réponse toute faite, qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien... alors dis-toi simplement que moi aussi j'en ai envie.

Et sur ces mots, il reprit sa bouche tendrement. Drago, d'abord stupéfait, finit par réagir et répondre positivement, son corps s'étant décontracté à l'entente du brun et l'abandonnant lâchement entre ses mains. Potter le voulait. Qui était-il pour lui refuser cela?

Rapidement, Drago emmena Harry sur le lit où ils continuèrent leur exploration, s'effeuillant lentement pour finir nus. Alors que Drago ne s'y attendait pas, Potter inversa leur position et se retrouva au dessus du blond, stoppant le baiser et le regardant dans les yeux, une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi et Drago se tendit légèrement, le regard de Potter avait quelque chose de profondément bouleversant. Puis le brun baissa les yeux et dessina de ses lèvres un chemin pour aller prendre son sexe en bouche. Ca n'avait rien d'habituel, Potter prenait son temps, il s'appliquait à le faire languir et gémir et bientôt, il inséra un doigt en lui, faisant légèrement crier Drago de surprise. Certes il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais cette fois, Drago sentit que c'était différent. Effectivement, Potter arrêta sa fellation et remonta vers sa tête, en maintenant son doigt en lui. Il l'embrassa et Drago sentit un deuxième doigt venir fouiller son intérieur. Aussitôt il rompit le baiser et sa main vint enserrer l'épaule de Potter alors qu'il redressait légèrement sa tête et ses épaules..

-Potter, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fous?..

Le brun, sans retirer ses doigts, ancra ses yeux trop verts dans les siens. Il se lécha les lèvres, semblant chercher ses mots avec soin.

-Je voudrais... que tu te laisse faire...

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Potter n'était pas en train de lui demander de... il n'allait pas?... Mais les yeux de Potter maintenaient le contact et ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

-... juste une fois...

Drago voulut s'insurger et crier qu'il n'en était pas question. Que Potter lui appartenait et pas l'inverse. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres et Drago se rallongea doucement, relâchant progressivement la poigne de sa main sur le bras du brun. Il ne lâcha pas le gryffon des yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant à se détendre alors qu'il sentait les doigts commencer à se mouvoir en lui. Malgré lui, Drago n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. La seule personne à l'avoir jamais pris était le seigneur des ténèbres. Et Merlin pouvait en témoigner, cela ne faisait pas parti de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre plaisir, comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement? Il n'était pas fait pour être pénétré, voilà tout. Alors pourquoi se laissait-il faire?

Lorsque Potter inséra un troisième doigt, Drago siffla de douleur. Il était beaucoup trop crispé, rien de plus ne pourrait passer. Et le blond savait que le sexe de Potter était bien plus imposant que trois misérables doigts. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, son corps refusait toute entrée. Le Lord l'avait rendu complètement réfractaire à la place de dominé.

Et là, Potter fit un truc auquel Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il pencha doucement sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa à plusieurs endroits pour finir par venir susurrer à son oreille des paroles magiques, échappées dans un gémissement peu contrôlé.

-Merlin, j'ai tellement envie de toi...

Sa voix était partie vers les aigus à la fin, comme si il ne pouvait plus se contenir et au même moment, Drago sentit ses doigts caresser une zone en lui qui lui envoya des décharges dans les reins.

-Merlin Potter, recommence ça!

Drago se sentit à nouveau traversé par une vague de plaisir et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. Potter continua à glisser en lui, sa bouche dévorant tour à tour son cou, son visage et sa bouche et Drago ne maîtrisait plus ses hanches qui partaient à la rencontre de la main du brun. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite et ne retenait plus ses gémissements et si Potter n'avait pas retiré ses doigts, Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait fini par jouir sans même avoir besoin d'être caressé. Il sentait son corps s'embraser. Potter le désirait, il allait le prendre. Merlin il allait laisser Potter le baiser et il en était tellement excité! Drago sentit sa respiration se couper alors que le brun amorçait l'entrée de son sexe. Le blond se cambra et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il savait bien que la queue de Potter n'était pas adaptée à son cul! Mais au lieu de le repousser comme il l'aurait du, Drago agrippa ses bras autour du cou du gryffondor, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules, le rapprochant au plus près de lui.

-Attends!... Merlin, Potter... Harry, attends un peu...

Le brun s'immobilisa et revint chercher ses lèvres. Drago lui offrit le souffle court avant de détourner la tête pour la poser contre son cou. Il était trop occupé à atténuer la douleur qui lui brûlait les fesses pour pouvoir embrasser Potter correctement. Celui-ci avait légèrement dégagé sa tête et pouvait ainsi le regarder, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Drago se fit la réflexion que Potter avait les yeux qui scintillaient. Réflexion qu'il trouva on ne peut plus stupide après coup, mais c'était pourtant tellement vrai. Potter ne le quittait pas des yeux et il semblait le dévorer du regard, n'attendant qu'une autorisation pour se mouvoir en lui. Et Drago sentit sa chair écartelée s'habituer petit à petit à ce corps étranger.

Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, Potter se retira très légèrement et revint au plus profond de lui pour s'immobiliser à nouveau. Drago laissa échapper un petit gémissement mais la douleur était beaucoup moins vive. Ne voyant pas d'objection apparaître, le brun reprit le même mouvement. Petit à petit, les mouvements de Potter se faisaient plus amples et les bruits de Drago perdaient toute trace de douleur.

-Merlin, Harry... Harry...Harry...

Il aurait pu continuer toute la nuit à murmurer son prénom, en rythme avec les coups de rein du brun, mais il fut interrompit par son propre cri alors que le sexe de Potter percutait la zone qu'il avait découvert avec ses doigts un peu plus tôt. Comme un signal, ce cri permit à Potter de se libérer de sa retenue et d'enchainer à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu et plus vif ses mouvements. Drago sentit son corps se couvrir de sueur alors que Potter en était déjà pas mal recouvert. Et il était si beau ainsi, au dessus de lui, à le prendre encore et encore avec une impétuosité qu'il avait connu autrefois à travers leurs combats. Alors qu'il perdait des forces, le gryffondor se reposa sur ses coudes en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond, sans pour autant arrêter sa danse.

Drago perdit de vue ses yeux, mais put respirer son odeur, dont il s'enivra sans honte, posant sa main sur son crâne, le nez dans ses cheveux. Drago ferma les yeux et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, se laissant emporter par la fougue de Potter et appréciant le plaisir qui semblait avoir pris corps dans chacune de ses cellules d'autant plus lorsqu'une main vint s'activer sur son sexe déjà très éveillé et au bord de l'explosion.

Et alors que les coups de reins se faisaient plus pressants et que le brun n'en finissait plus de gémir contre son oreille, Drago se rendit compte qu'à aucun moment Potter ne recevrait sa semence en lui. Il n'était donc pas en manque. Potter lui faisait l'amour en ayant pleinement conscience de ses actes et en maîtrisant son corps. Et à cette idée, Drago se sentit décoller et partir très haut alors que son corps rendait les armes en quelques spasmes!

Lorsqu'il se remit de ses émotions, Drago était toujours allongé au travers de son lit. Potter n'était plus en lui, mais il était toujours allongé à moitié sur son corps, sa respiration retrouvant doucement un rythme normal. Drago pouvait sentir que le brun ne dormait pas... pas encore tout du moins, mais il ne voulut pas briser cet instant qui semblait si irréel. Aussi, il se contenta de caresser paresseusement les mèches rebelles de Potter, le gardant bien serré contre lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas de géant avec Potter... et il se dit aussi qu'il était foutu!

OO00Oo

Cet événement n'eut pas de suite. Aucun des deux hommes ne reparla de cette nuit dans les jours qui suivirent et leur routine se réinstalla. Drago retourna au manoir du Lord tous les jours afin de continuer malgré tout son travail, qu'il devait bien un jour terminer si il ne voulait pas se retrouver sous la baguette d'un seigneur des ténèbres en colère. Heureusement pour lui, il était plutôt de bonne humeur. La cachette que Severus avait découverte avait porté un gros coup au moral des résistants et le Lord sentait sa victoire proche. L'Angleterre allait de plus en plus mal. Drago ne reconnaissait plus son pays. Lorsqu'il sortait, il n'y avait que très peu de monde dehors. Seuls les sang purs pouvaient déambuler où bon leur semblait sans aucun risque. Et il valait mieux ne pas les croiser si l'on avait la moindre chance d'avoir un peu de sang non sorcier dans les veines.

Malgré ce que prétendait son maître, Drago savait que les caisses de l'Etat étaient vides. Il avait longtemps travaillé dessus et il ne restait plus rien. Gringotts avait repris ses activités, les gobelins étant maintenant esclaves du Lord, mais peu de sorciers avaient conservé leur coffre. Ceux qui l'avaient pu avaient retiré leurs fonds et les autres... avaient été dévalisés depuis longtemps. La guerre avait déjà coûté une petite fortune à l'ancien gouvernement, mais les pillages et les massacres engendrés par la victoire des ténèbres n'avaient fait que réduire les restes à néant. Heureusement, Drago, en bon stratège avait déjà placé la majorité de ses biens à l'étranger et ses actions étaient florissantes. Il avait pris le soin de cacher toutes ces transactions afin que le Lord ne les découvre pas en ne lui impose pas de tout lui remettre

Des exodes massifs s'organisaient un peu partout. La population sorcière et moldue faisaient front main dans la main pour tenter de rejoindre la France grâce à des embarquements de fortune ou des portoloins. Malheureusement pour eux, le Lord en eut vent et la répression fut immédiate. Il y avait désormais un choix pour les Anglais: mourir en restant ou mourir en tentant de s'enfuir. La troisième option consistait à accepter d'être un esclave pour un sang pur et au final, cela se terminait souvent par la mort également, sans compter les sévices subis pour en arriver là.

Si Drago avait jusque là fermé les yeux sur les conditions de règne du Lord, il n'y arrivait plus depuis qu'il était allé visiter Weasley avec Potter. Ce n'était pas Weasley en lui même qui l'avait bouleversé. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais il avait vu Potter profondément malheureux et affecté et se sentant coupable de la situation. Et plus encore, il avait vu Zabini détruit. Et Drago ne cessait de s'interroger. Blaise était un sang pur. Il aurait eut droit à tous les privilèges si il était resté du côté du Lord. Personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait un jour fricoté avec les résistants. Et il aurait bien fini par oublier la belette et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Au lieu de cela, il avait rejoint les résistants, vivant dans la clandestinité et la peur, risquant sa vie... pour un cause qui était perdue d'avance. « _Je l'aime, Drago. Je l'aime à en crever et je n'en ai pas honte. Parce que j'ai appris que l'amour existe... même pour nous... même pour toi! _». Drago secoua la tête. L'amour était vraiment une belle connerie!

oO00Oo

Un soir, en rentrant chez lui, Drago souffla de fatigue. Le lendemain il serait obligé de rendre son rapport au Lord. Il n'avait que trop repoussé l'échéance et si il tardait davantage, il serait suspecté. Ce qui l'ennuyait était que même en ayant donné les solutions les moins efficaces et des conseils parfois assez limites, Drago apportait tout de même au Lord un aménagement de sa politique sur un plateau d'argent et il lui facilitait énormément son avancée dans la domination du pays. Quelque semaines plus tôt, Drago aurait haussé les épaules et aurait accepté ce fait sans plus se poser de question, tant que sa place était sauvegardée. Mais il devait admettre que depuis que Potter était là, il avait adopté une autre vision des choses et si il était tout à fait franc, il devrait admettre que le règne du Lord était un règne d'horreur et Drago ne l'acceptait plus. Il voyait son pays sombrer et ses habitants meurtris et une boule de révolte grondait parfois en lui.

Il se frotta l'arrête du nez et retira sa veste, la confiant à Paky. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre de Potter, il avait envie d'être à ses côtés après cette rude journée. Il ne l'y trouva pas. Il allait se décider à aller du côté des jardins où Potter aimait passer du temps lorsqu'un petite pile de parchemins coincés sous les oreillers attira son attention. Il y en avait juste un petit bout qui dépassait et Drago était curieux de savoir ce que Potter avait réussi à lui cacher. Il s'approcha et récupéra les parchemins et lorsqu'il les parcourut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui, dans un ordre chronologique, une liste de noms et de dates se succédaient. Potter avait ramassé chaque page nécrologique de la gazette du sorcier que Drago recevait tous les jours par hiboux et y avait découpé les noms de personnes qu'il connaissait. Pour la plupart des résistants ou des anciens camarades de dortoir. La méthode utilisée pour prendre la vie de chaque personne était indiquée à la suite de sa date de mort. Ces listes avaient été une « brillante » idée du seigneur des ténèbres pour démoraliser les résistants. Et Potter les collectionnait.

Drago entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Potter était face à lui, son chat dans les bras et il le regardait. Il ne paraissait pas en colère... juste las. Après avoir croisé le regard du blond, il baissa la tête, caressant délicatement celle de sa bestiole qui ronronnait de bien être. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, se baissa pour déposer le chaton et s'approcha de Drago, récupérant les parchemins et les regardant un moment.

-Ces gens sont mes amis... j'ai... j'ai besoin de ça pour me sentir auprès des miens, tu comprends?

Drago hocha doucement la tête. Potter eut un petit sourire triste, les yeux fortement embués. Il tenta de paraître enjouer en reprenant.

-C'est ma résistance à moi... une minable petite résistance...

Et il éclata en sanglots. Drago stupéfait, resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, puis s'approcha pour serrer Potter contre lui. Le brun ne le repoussa pas et accepta au contraire l'étreinte en entourant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Drago passa sa main dans son dos, tentant d'apaiser sa peine, mais cela n'avait pas grand effet.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Potter. Tu n'es pas responsable de cela...

Les sanglots redoublèrent et ce n'est qu'après un long moment que le brun put à nouveau prendre la parole, toujours blotti entre ses bras.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ces gens meurent par ma faute! Plus je reste éloigné des combats, plus la chance de victoire de mon camp s'éloigne.

-Arrête, Potter, ces gens peuvent se débrouiller sans toi. Tu en as assez fait pour la communauté sorcière comme ça! Il faut... il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te croire indispensable à cette guerre parce que tu vas finir par en mourir!

Drago s'était énervé au fur et à mesurez qu'il parlait, l'idée de perdre Potter s'imposant à son esprit.

-Malfoy, ces gens ont besoin de moi!

-MOI, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration de Drago. Potter le regardait avec de grands yeux et Drago lui même ne savait pas comment il avait pu sortir une telle énormité. Drago lâcha Potter et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Comment avait-il pu dire cela...et devant Potter en plus! Comment avait-il même pu le penser? C'était faux! C'était...

Drago n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement. Il devait être fatigué par les derniers évènements voilà tout! Le blond se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon. Brusquement, il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette mais son bras s'immobilisa en l'air avant de la lancer. A qui voulait-il parler? Severus? Blaise? C'était fini tout ça, ils n'étaient plus dans le même camp. Techniquement ils ne l'avaient même jamais été! Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à eux. Il était seul. Il n'avait plus que Potter...et Drago se rendit compte qu'effectivement il avait besoin de lui. Ironie du sort, il avait crée une potion pour rendre Potter dépendant de lui et voilà que c'était lui qui ne pouvait plus se passer du brun. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour bien cruel.

Drago se morigéna mentalement. Il était un mangemort, il ne faisait que son travail, point! Alors pourquoi avait-il permis à Blaise de s'enfuir? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dénoncé Severus? Pire, pourquoi le laissait-il continuer à jouer double jeu en sachant pertinemment où allait réellement sa loyauté? Pourquoi à chaque mission du Lord, il faisait tout pour la ralentir et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas parfaitement exécutée? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il à ce point désespérément accro à Potter?

Potter avait toujours été son ennemi. Lors de la victoire du Lord, son plan était parfait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Comment avait-il pu passer du désir de le détruire à celui de le sauver? Parce que c'est de cela dont il était question. Drago voulait à tout prix épargner la vie de Potter. Il l'avait éloigné du manoir du Lord, protégé des mangemorts, empêché de retourner se battre... Que s'était-il donc passé dans sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse plus respirer à l'idée que Potter perde la vie? Drago s'imaginant à Sainte Mangouste, au chevet de Potter comme Blaise avait été au chevet de la belette... Un bouffée d'angoisse lui monta à la gorge. Bon au moins, ce point là était clair. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort de Potter. Il voulait également le garder auprès de lui et continuer à pouvoir lui faire l'amour tous les jours si possible. Il voulait sentir sa peau, caresser son corps, plonger dans ses yeux et ébouriffer sa tignasse!

Drago sentit un malaise l'envahir alors que dans sa tête, un mot apparaissait petit à petit. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça, l'amour? C'était... c'était vraiment ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Potter, hein? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, comment aurait-il pu en ressentir? « _j'ai appris que l'amour existe... même pour nous... même pour toi! ». _Drago sentit son ventre se nouer. Il décida de repousser la réponse à une date ultérieure. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse, la tête froide...longuement.

Le soir, au repas, Drago était tendu. Il ne savait pas comment Potter allait réagir et il devait admettre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse suffisamment crédible qu'il était là. Il ne savait même pas si le brun viendrait le rejoindre comme à leur habitude ou si il devrait se contenter de manger seul. Finalement, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir de le voir arriver, Potter arriva dans la salle à manger, un parchemin à la main. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'installer, lui tendit la feuille et lui dit:

-Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis indispensable à cette guerre, Malfoy!

Déconcerté, Drago saisit le parchemin et le lut.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre _

_le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... _

_il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, _

_il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, _

_en fera ainsi son égal. _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir_

_que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre _

_car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres _

_sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Ne comprenant pas le sens de ces phrases, Drago recommença sa lecture. Puis, il leva la tête vers Potter, inquiet de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Potter prit la parole.

-L'enfant, c'est moi...enfin ça pouvait être Neville Londubat ou moi, Voldemort a choisi que ce soit moi. Par moment... je me surprends à penser que j'aurai préféré que ça tombe sur Neville... et puis je m'en veux, parce que sincèrement, je ne souhaite à personne de porter cette charge sur ses épaules. C'est Trelawney qui a fait cette prophétie. Elle a eu seulement deux réelles prophéties dans son existence et il a fallu que celle-ci en face partie...

Potter poussa un petit soupire de lassitude, mais ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Le fait est, Malfoy, que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'héroïsme ou d'autres conneries, c'est comme ça c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici avec toi que je vais pouvoir y arriver! C'est pour ça qu'il faut... que tu me laisses partir...

-Je ne peux pas... souffla le blond.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir le brun en sachant qu'il irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Il avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne pouvait pas vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, prophétie ou pas!

-Regarde autour de toi, Malfoy! Je ne sors jamais de ce manoir ou de ses jardins et pourtant je sais quand même que dehors, c'est l'hécatombe. Alors comment toi, qui peux en sortir, tu peux l'ignorer? C'est ça la vie que tu veux Malfoy? Servir un mégalomane tellement traumatisé par son enfance qu'il choisit pour quête de détruire toutes les personnes qui sont comme lui? Parce que Voldemort est un demi-sang, Malfoy. Tu le savais? Ce n'est pas un Dieu, il n'est qu'un sorcier, comme toi et moi... Certes il est puissant, mais pas invincible. Je ne veux pas que d'autres enfants naissent dans ce monde là, sans savoir ce que veulent dire les mots amour, amitié, loyauté, insouciance ou joie de vivre! Et si il faut mourir pour cela, alors je suis prêt car ce sont mes idéaux et que j'y crois. Et toi... toi, Malfoy, si un jour, dans ta vie tu as eu pour moi un minimum de... respect... alors, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher...

Drago resta silencieux un long moment. Si longtemps que Potter, convaincu d'avoir échoué à le convaincre finit par s'en aller, tête basse, dépité. Mais Drago resta toujours immobile, les mots de Potter tournant dans son esprit. Et des flash envahirent son esprit. Il s'imagina les scènes de crimes que les mangemorts avaient tant de plaisir à raconter, les tortures, les viols sur des enfants, sous les yeux de leurs parents avant de les tuer ou de les laisser agoniser pendant des heures. Drago n'y avait jamais assisté mais les mangemorts étaient si fiers d'avoir été encore plus cruel que le voisin... et ils le racontaient avec tellement de détails que Drago pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer la scène.

Puis, il revit son enfance, ses parents qui n'avaient jamais pu lui donner la moindre affection alors qu'il n'attendait que cela de leur part. Les coups de son père, le soutien de son parrain. Blaise et ses vannes à deux mornilles dans leur dortoir. Et Potter. Potter et ses grands yeux trop verts qui avaient fini par l'envouter et le rendre dépendant. Potter qui était prêt à tout sacrifier pour des idées auxquelles il croyait. Potter qui avait des amis sincères et fidèles sur qui il pouvait compter. Potter qui lui avait fait l'amour de la plus belle des manières.

Drago repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim. Il monta dans sa chambre et se déshabilla, enfila un pyjama et alla se coucher, sachant qu'il dormirait seul cette nuit la. Il aurait pu aller rejoindre Potter et même le prendre de force, la potion l'empêcherait de se débattre, mais il n'en avait pas envie. De toutes manières, il y avait un petit moment déjà que Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à Potter. Il s'endormit, l'esprit agité.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, se sentant étrange. Il sut rapidement, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, qu'il était à nouveau dans une sorte de rêve et il n'aima pas cela. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver cette fois-ci. Drago se vit encore une fois avec Potter, ils semblaient heureux, ils vivaient ensemble et étaient bien. Puis l'image se modifia et il se vit attablé à côté de Potter avec la belette et Blaise, Granger, le loup garou, d'autres têtes rousses, sûrement des Weasley, donc et même Severus était là. Et il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Drago ricana, il avait la preuve que c'était bien un rêve! L'autre Drago semblait très heureux de partager ce repas avec tous ces gens et l'ambiance était légère. Chacun paraissait détendu et à l'aise, pas de faux semblant, ni de manières. Comme une grande famille.

Soudain, l'autre Drago tourna la tête à l'entente d'un bruit. Drago se retourna, suivant son regard et tomba sur un petit garçon, dans un pyjama bleu marine, un petit poing frottant ses yeux et l'autre tenant fermement un doudou usé par le temps. Le cœur du blond s'arrêta. Ce gamin... ce gamin avait une tignasse brune ébouriffée, mais pour le reste... Merlin en soit témoin, pour le reste il était son portrait craché!

Le petit, semblant très mal réveillé s'avança à petits pas vers la tablée, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un cauchemar et Drago fut effaré de le voir se diriger vers l'autre lui, en tendant les bras en l'air. L'autre Drago prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux et avec ses bras forma une alcôve rassurante et protectrice. Le petit se roula en boule, plaçant son pouce dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. L'autre Drago eut un sourire tendre qu'il partagea avec Potter. Drago était jaloux de ce regard qu'avait le brun. Attendri, amoureux... L'autre lui même se leva précautionneusement avec le petit paquet dans ses bras et se pencha légèrement vers Potter pour que celui-ci baise le front du garçon. Avant que l'autre Drago n'ait eut le temps de repartir, Potter avait attrapé sa nuque et déposait un baiser possessif sur ses lèvres. « _je t'aime_ ». Trois mots murmurés tendrement. « _je t'aime aussi, Harry_ ».

Et l'autre Drago se redressa, tenant toujours le petit homme entre ses bras, veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il sortit de la pièce et Drago le suivit, empruntant un escalier qu'il connaissait bien. Ils étaient donc au manoir Malfoy. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre joliment décorée et remplie de jouets d'enfants. Drago fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, découvrant un univers innocent et débordant d'amour. Mais rapidement, son attention fut reportée sur l'autre Drago qui avait allongé le petit garçon dans son lit et qui rabattait les couvertures sur lui, le bordant consciencieusement. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se mit à chantonner tout doucement un air enfantin au petit déjà à moitié endormi. C'était ridicule, tellement ridicule! Drago ne savait même pas chanter...et il ne connaissait aucune chanson pour enfant, aucune! La comptine, assez brève, prit fin et l'autre Drago embrassa tendrement le petit garçon sur la tête et se leva, sortant de la chambre. Il regarda une dernière fois le gamin, un sourire tendre aux lèvres avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Drago resta là, dans une chambre noire, tout juste éclairée par une petite luciole qui brillait et qui virevoltait tout doucement dans la chambre, éloignant les ténèbres qui pourraient effrayer le petit garçon. Drago s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés et entendit une filet de voix sortir de la bouche fine de l'enfant.

« _je t'aime, papa_ ».

Drago se réveilla d'un seul coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Il sentit son estomac se tordre et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre ses toilettes. Il y arriva de justesse et se mit à vomir de la bile, n'ayant rien avalé la veille au soir. Les haut-le-cœur lui tiraient les entrailles alors que la bile lui brûlait la gorge. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'effondra en larmes, accoudé sur le battant des W.C, pleurant un rêve qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Après un long moment à sangloter, assis dans ses toilettes, Drago sécha ses larmes et se releva, le corps courbaturé. A pas trainants, il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage alors qu'il revoyait les scènes de son rêve lui revenir en boucle.

Bien malgré lui, il comparait ce qu'il avait vu au comportement de son père dans sa propre enfance. Drago revoyait la chambre accueillante et remplie de jouet du petit brun tandis que la sienne était vide et froide. La chambre d'un parfait petit sang-pur, où rien ne dépassait, où rien ne vivait. Drago se revoyait dans un lit beaucoup trop grand, tentant de se réchauffer en se roulant en boule, attendant sans trop y croire que sa mère vienne lui donner un baiser avant de se coucher. L'autre Drago avait semblé faire cela avec tant de naturel... Il revoyait le petit garçon se diriger vers son double, les bras tendus, en toute confiance, sachant qu'il allait y trouver la chaleur et la tendresse nécessaire à son apaisement. Drago n'osait imaginer la volée qu'il aurait reçu si il avait une seule fois levé les bras vers son père pour qu'il le porte... surtout devant des invités.

Quant à sa mère, elle avait déjà bien du mérite de l'avoir mis au monde, elle n'allait tout de même pas gaspiller son temps à l'éduquer. C'était un travail pour les elfes... et pour Lucius en ce qui concernait la discipline.

Drago revisitait son passé avec une rapidité impressionnante et il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes qui avaient réellement compté pour lui. Severus, son parrain, son père d'adoption. Blaise, son appui au sein des serpents. Potter... ce foutu Potter qui s'était infiltré dans chacune des cellules de son corps à son insu. Celui sans qui la vie aurait été si terne! Il se sentait tellement vivant entre ses bras! Dumbledore, le vieux fou citronné qui aurait aimé que l'amour unisse tous les Hommes... celui qu'il avait été chargé de tuer. Il n'avait pas pu... et Dumbledore semblait avoir compris avant lui même qui il était. « _Tu n'es pas un tueur Drago... Nous pouvons te protéger mieux que tu ne l'imagines... Rejoins notre camp..._ ». Il ne l'avait pas cru à l'époque. Persuadé que personne ne pourrait rien pour lui et Severus était arrivé et l'avait protégé, une fois de plus. A cause de lui, Severus avait tué l'homme pour qui il travaillait depuis vingt ans et qu'il respectait au plus haut point. Comme il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir écouté le vieux barbu...

Drago revit le regard que posait son parrain sur lui pour l'encourager, les rires partagés avec Blaise, les yeux de Potter, Weasley, à moitié mort sur un lit blanc, Crivey qui avait acceptait de lui donner sa vie pour en protéger des centaines d'autres...

Drago jeta un « tempus » en l'air. Il était près de trois heures du matin et le blond sut que jamais il ne pourrait se rendormir. Tant mieux, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Les idées affluaient par dizaines dans son cerveau qu'il n'avait pas autant mis à contribution depuis longtemps. Il avait un plan... un plan parfait! Cette nuit là Drago Malfoy fit un choix.

Drago passa des journées entières dans son laboratoire à s'arracher les cheveux. La potion qu'il avait créée était vraiment difficile et trouver un antidote se révélait presque impossible. Heureusement, contrairement à son parrain, Drago avait connaissance de tous les ingrédients et donc il savait qu'avec de la patience et du travail, il arriverait à un résultat. Après tout il avait mis deux ans à concocter la première. Il ne pouvait pas réussir celle là en quelques heures.

Il ne croisait que peu Potter, il l'évitait, ne voulant pas croiser son regard lourd de reproche qu'il avait depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur petite discussion. Mais un jour, alors que Drago était sorti exceptionnellement de sa cave et qu'il revenait des toilettes, le brun lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre le mur, lui imposant un baiser dominateur. Après quelques temps, il s'éloigna de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, avec colère.

-Je te rappelle, Malfoy, qu'à cause de toi, j'ai besoin de ton corps! Et je trouve ça particulièrement puéril et cruel de me punir de cette manière tout ça parce que tu n'as pas apprécié mon envie de rejoindre le camp de tes ennemis. Même de ta part, c'est très mesquin!

Drago resta perdu un instant.

-Désolé...

Potter haussa les sourcils et réduisit sa prise, surpris de cet aveu.

-Je... j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment... j'ai pas vu le temps passer... Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te priver de quoique ce soit...

Potter le regardait droit dans les yeux et il sembla le croire car il hocha doucement la tête. Il n'était plus en colère.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai... besoin que tu...

-Oui, je sais, donne moi deux minutes, j'arrive...

Potter hocha à nouveau la tête et lui lâcha les épaules qu'il avait jusque là maintenues contre le mur. Drago descendit rapidement et il jeta un sort de conservation sur la décoction qu'il était en train de préparer. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était fébrile. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas touché Potter et bon sang, il avait tellement envie de son corps. Drago se dépêcha de remonter et lorsqu'il retrouva Potter, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Potter l'entraina dans la salle de bain et Drago eut un petit sourire. Il ne devait effectivement pas sentir la rose. Peu importait, en fait, car Potter vint dans le bain avec lui et ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Et Drago n'enivra de Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de le prendre. Alors, il se laissa aller contre lui, se laissant porter par l'eau chaude et parfumée.

-Es-tu malade? lui demanda Potter à un moment.

-Non... pourquoi?

-Tu as les traits tirés... tu ne manges pas beaucoup...

Drago fut bêtement heureux que Potter remarque ces détails.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je vais faire plus attention.

Potter hocha la tête et cala son visage dans son cou.

-D'accord.

A partir de ce jour, Drago continua à travailler des heures dans son laboratoire, mais il avait mis un système d'alarme en place qui sonnait tous les jours en fin d'après midi. Alors, il mettait ses travaux en suspens, allait se laver et passait la fin de la journée et une grande partie de la nuit avec le brun. Au petit matin il retournait dans son laboratoire et plongeait dans ses recherches et ses tentatives. Drago profitait de chaque seconde passée en compagnie du brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus en profiter. Il lui faisait l'amour avec ferveur, s'appliquant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, gravant dans sa mémoire ses traits et ses gémissements, le regardant dormir avant de se lever.

Drago retourna de temps en temps au manoir du lord, mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui. Il tomba un jour sur une sorte de débat entre deux mangemorts et Severus. Les deux hommes reprochaient à son parrain de ne pas être assez rapide dans ses informations sur les caches des résistants. Alors qu'il allait leur répondre une réplique sans doute bien cinglante d'un ton ennuyé, Severus croisa son regard. Il reprit, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Si au moins les informations que je vous apportais étaient utilisées efficacement... mais non! Je vous sers les résistants sur un plateau d'argent et vous ne parvenez pas à les éradiquer comme il faut. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même, bande d'incapables! Même les résistants que l'on croyait morts finissent par revenir à la vie pour nous empoisonner l'existence...

Drago hocha la tête discrètement en signe d'assentiment. Le message était passé: Weasley était réveillé, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Drago sentit des petits picotements d'anticipation à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Potter. Il allait être fou de joie. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'éclipser tout de suite. Il avait des compte-rendus à remettre. Il croisa la route de sa tante, ce qui gâcha considérablement son humeur.

-Eh bien, eh bien, Drago! On ne te voit plus beaucoup par ici... le seigneur des ténèbres commence à se poser des questions, tu sais! Tu ne nous fais pas faux-bond, j'espère, mon neveu préféré?

Drago frissonna d'effroi à l'entente de cette voix glaciale et cruelle. Et il se souvint de ce que cela faisait d'être sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle reprit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si tu continues dans cette voie, nous aurons l'occasion très bientôt de nous revoir...

Et elle s'en alla en éclatant d'un rire aigu. Un rire qui peuplait parfois encore les cauchemars du blond. Drago resta un petit moment seul, au milieu du corridor, à tenter de réguler sa respiration. Cette femme était complètement folle! Mais au moins, une chose était claire. Si le seigneur des ténèbres avait réellement des doutes sur sa loyauté, alors il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu, la potion était presque prête. Drago s'isola dans une pièce du manoir, ouvrit ses dossiers et modifia quelques données. Ensuite il se rendit près du Lord et lui confia le tout, lui expliquant la démarche à suivre pour améliorer les performances de ses attaques et de sa domination sur ses esclaves. Cette nuit là, plusieurs villages du nord de l'Angleterre furent attaqués en simultané. Les mangemorts étaient répartis en plusieurs groupes qui encadraient les sorties des villages. Il y eut des centaines de morts, des milliers de prisonniers... qui allaient devenir les nouveaux jouets des mangemorts. Drago se sentait coupable, mais il devait à tout prix garder la confiance de son maître encore quelques temps. Juste quelques temps. Il n'avait pas eut le choix. Ou plutôt, il avait choisi de sacrifier ces gens, pour pouvoir sauver Potter.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, Drago était démoralisé à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer dans la nuit. Mais lorsqu'il annonça à Potter la nouvelle transmise par Severus, il put voir son visage s'animer et dans un élan spontané, le brun le serra contre lui. Drago profita de l'étreinte le temps qu'elle dura. Puis Potter s'éloigna, gêné de s'être laissé aller. Drago ne fit aucun réflexion. Bientôt il allait le perdre et tout son être se révoltait contre cela. Potter fut lumineux toute la soirée et la nuit fut fabuleuse. Drago n'avait plus qu'un mot d'ordre, profiter de Potter, le plus possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago contempla son chaudron. La mixture cessa de buller et passa d'un bleu clair à une couleur eau de roche, parfaitement indétectable, inodore. Il avait réussi. L'antidote était là, devant lui. Il inspira profondément. Il lui restait trois choses capitales à faire. Il ne fallait plus qu'il se pose de question, sinon, il savait qu'il abandonnerait tout cela pour garder Potter près de lui.

Le lendemain, Drago Malfoy avait un rendez-vous important à la banque de Gringotts. Il allait devoir jouer serrer, mais foi de Malfoy, il allait y arriver. Finalement tout cela s'avéra beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Les gobelins, avec leur caractère emporté et rancunier, ne supportaient pas leur condition d'esclaves et faisait un peu ce que Drago faisait avec le Lord, à savoir: en faire le moins possible et le moins correctement possible. Personne ne posa la moindre question à Drago sur ses agissements. Il ressorti de la banque londonienne moins d'une heure après y être entrée. La première chose était faite!

La deuxième s'avérait être assez compliquée. Drago se rendit au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres en plein milieu d'un raid de mangemorts, s'assurant ainsi une certaine liberté dans le château. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse phénoménale. Il était à deux doigts de se laisser paralyser par la peur. Seule l'image de Potter lui permettait de rester debout. Il ne devait pas échouer, il ne pouvait pas. Si il se faisait prendre, il risquait très gros. Drago pénétra dans le bureau du Lord, vérifiant bien que personne n'était aux alentours. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'appuya contre la porte, tentant de réguler sa respiration et épongea son front. Il s'approcha ensuite du secrétaire et fouilla ses tiroirs, tentant de ne rien déranger. Il ne trouvait pas. Il se dirigea alors vers un placard et entreprit alors la même fouille méthodique, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il commençait à désespérer. Enfin il se tourna vers un buffet et elle était là. A la vue de tous, sous une cloche, exposée comme un trophée. La baguette du garçon qui a été vaincu. Drago sentit un petit rire nerveux lui traverser la gorge. Il avait eu raison. L'égo du lord allait causer sa perte! Il se dirigea vers le socle et prit sa baguette.

-Lashlabask!

Les liens se défirent. Il n'y avait donc aucune protection supplémentaire? Drago souleva la cloche et se saisit de la baguette. Il la rangea dans sa poche et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la pièce et du manoir. La deuxième chose était accomplie.

Une fois chez lui, Drago eut du mal à calmer sa nervosité et son excitation. L'adrénaline qui lui avait parcouru les veines était encore présente dans son corps et il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il aurait payé cher pour voir la tête du Lord en constatant la disparition de son trophée de guerre...non, à la réflexion il préférait être loin, très loin, même!

Drago repris ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps, il avait une dernière chose à faire. Il s'attabla à son bureau et écrivit un parchemin qu'il attacha à la patte de son hiboux grand duc et il l'amena près de la fenêtre.

-Va voir Severus. N'attends pas de réponse, mais ne revient plus. Tu lui obéira, maintenant.

Le hiboux s'envola dans le ciel orangé, annonçant le coucher du soleil et une belle nuit. Troisième chose, faite.

Enfin, il y était. Il avait accompli tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il lui restait le plus difficile de tout: affronter Potter. Mais là encore, Drago avait un plan. Il lui restait la soirée pour profiter du brun.

Lorsque le gryffondor arriva dans le salon, il fut surpris d'y trouver déjà Drago. La lumière était tamisée, un feu de cheminée ronflait et une couverture épaisse et moelleuse était étendue sur le sol. Drago lui tendit la main et Harry posa la sienne à l'intérieur, un petit sourire étonné aux lèvres.

-Malfoy?

Drago ne répondit rien. Il lui sourit en retour et pris possession de sa bouche, refermant ses bras autour de lui. Le brun ne tarda pas à lui répondre et Drago l'attira pas à pas vers l'épaisse couverture. Là, le baiser s'arrêta. Drago se déchaussa, invitant Potter à en faire de même, puis, ils s'installèrent au milieu, face au feu. Drago revint près du brun et reprit sa bouche, l'allongeant doucement sur le dos et recouvrant son corps. Il s'amusa à lentement le découvrir, embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dénudée, profitant des sons qu'il laissait échapper. Lorsque le brun s'activa pour à son tour le déshabiller, Drago se laissa faire volontiers, avant de reprendre sa position initiale et de retrouver la bouche de Potter qu'il adorait parcourir avec la sienne.

Drago était positionné au dessus du brun, une jambe entre les siennes et il frottait doucement son bassin, leur sexe se rencontrant à plusieurs reprises. Harry appuyait sur ses fesses pour approfondir ce contact, gémissant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. Lorsque le brun commença à se crisper sous lui, Drago se décida à s'écarter légèrement, arrachant un cri de protestation à son amant. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de les faire venir si vite. Ce soir, il voulait tout. Il prépara donc lentement le brun, attendant son autorisation pour le prendre, ce qui arriva rapidement.

Lorsque Drago le pénétra, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui griffant légèrement les omoplates. Drago ne le quittait pas du regard, il le mangeait des yeux et Harry s'en aperçut, il leva sa main brune et la posa sur sa joue, la caressant doucement puis la passa derrière la nuque du blond pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Drago lui fit l'amour lentement, s'abreuvant à ses lèvres, caressant ses cheveux, ne rompant jamais le contact entre leur corps. Il voulait graver cette fois et donner au brun tout ce qu'il avait de meilleur. Finalement Blaise avait raison... peut être était il bien amoureux de Harry Potter. Drago, sentant son contrôle se fissurer, finit par accélérer la cadence pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui le réclamait à corps et à cri.

Après avoir atteint les sommets ensemble, Drago se retira du corps du brun et s'allongea à côté de lui. Harry vint se blottir dans ses bras et Drago caressa distraitement son épaule avec sa main. Après quelques minutes de silence entrecoupé de leur respiration, Harry finit par relever la tête, la posant sur sa main, le coude au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy?

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et contempla son visage. Des petites rides de contrariété barrait son front, contrastant avec la lueur de ses yeux qui témoignaient du plaisir partagé peu de temps auparavant. Il faisait avec ses lèvres une petite moue contrariée qui fit sourire Drago. Le blond se redressa et l'embrassa doucement, posant une main sur sa hanche. Puis il passa un doigt sur son front pour dérider les plis soucieux du gryffondor.

-Il n'y a rien, rhabille toi, je vais chercher à manger.

Drago se redressa et attrapa ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, faisant léviter les couverts derrière lui, Harry était habillé et contemplait le feu. Drago le trouva magnifique. Ils s'assit aux côtés du brun et ils mangèrent calmement, picorant dans les plats et discutant de tout et de rien, évitant bien sûr, les sujets fâcheux... s'embrassant parfois. De temps en temps ils envoyaient un petit morceau de viande au chaton qui s'était incrusté sur un coin de la couverture, au plus prêt de la cheminée, prenant ses aises. Et Drago eut le bonheur de voir briller dans les yeux verts de Potter un sentiment de bien être. Il n'avait vu cette flamme que lorsque Potter était avec ses amis et cela lui réchauffa le corps.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Drago fit disparaître les restes du repas puis il regarda Harry, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

Le brun posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui parla d'une voix douce.

-Malfoy... vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas?

Drago lui fit un petit sourire forcé.

-J'ai... j'ai un...cadeau pour toi...

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Un cadeau?

Drago hocha la tête. Doucement, il pointa sa baguette vers lui. Harry sembla paniquer.

-Malfoy?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?...

-Pétrificus totalus!

Le corps de Potter se figea et retomba sur la couverture molle. Potter le regardait avec des yeux effrayés et en colère, se demandant certainement ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Le chaton releva la tête, surpris par le brusque changement d'atmosphère. Il s'approcha du brun et le poussa légèrement avec le museau pour tenter d'obtenir une réaction, sans succès. Il finit par s'asseoir et regarder Drago, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme attendant des réponses à cet événement particulier.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, Harry... j'ai besoin de te parler... et surtout, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes sans être interrompu.

Le brun, bien sûr, ne répondit pas.

-Voilà, hum... Merlin, c'est plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais... j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, Potter...

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots, Potter le suivant du regard.

-Si... si Severus n'a pas trouvé de potion te concernant, c'est parce qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient essentiel. Cet ingrédient, Harry, c'est un poil de licorne. Ils sont très puissants et très rares et surtout, ils sont indétectables une fois intégré à une potion... même avec un « spécialis révelio », comme je suppose que Severus l'a fait... Donc, forcément, il ne pouvait pas créer un antidote adapté... Remarque, il n'en était pas loin vu le temps qu'il a réussi à te faire tenir... il est vraiment doué.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu pourras le lui dire... parce que je suis certain qu'il se penche encore sur le problème, à se demander pourquoi il a échoué à cette potion... il a du me maudire!... C'est un grand homme, Severus, tu sais? Sans lui, je serais sûrement mort depuis longtemps... Je... j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui... j'aurai aimé qu'il soit mon père... tu pourras lui dire ça aussi...

Potter fronça les sourcils, se demandant certainement où Drago voulait en venir. Il reprit.

-Bref... si ces derniers temps j'ai été si occupé, c'était pour te fournir un antidote, le bon cette fois... cet antidote, tu viens de le boire... il était dans ton jus de citrouille... tu vas te dire que c'est une sale manie que j'ai de verser des potions dans le verre des gens...

Potter ouvrit grand les yeux. Drago reprit, la voix tremblante.

-Elle fera effet très vite... dans quelques heures tu seras libéré. Cela risque de ne pas être agréable par contre. Tu risques d'avoir des crampes, des nausées, des tremblements... mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après, tu seras libre, Potter, je te le jure! Et tu pourras reprendre ta vie.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis Drago détacha le médaillon qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, arborant les armoiries des Malfoy, et le passa autour de celui de Potter.

-Je... je l'ai transformé en portoloin, il va te mener dans une petite ruelle, un peu à l'écart de Londres dans quelques minutes.

Drago s'aperçut de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du brun.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envoyé un hiboux avec les coordonnées à Severus. Il sera là pour te réceptionner et lever le maléfice de saucissonnage. Il te ramènera chez toi.. .enfin... là où se trouve le reste de l'ordre, je suppose...

Drago plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qu'il devait encore dire à Potter avant qu'il parte.

-J'ai aussi transféré tout ce que je possède sur un compte à ton nom à Paris. La France n'est pas encore dominée par le Lord et c'est suffisamment proche pour que tu puisses t'y rendre sans trop de difficulté. Le médaillon te servira aussi de clé pour entrer dans le coffre. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider un peu dans votre lutte...

Drago souffla un long moment, clignant des yeux pour éviter qu'ils ne débordent.

-Voilà... je crois que j'ai fait le tour... En fait, non. J'ai une petite question à te poser Potter et je voudrai vraiment que tu me répondes en toute franchise. Tu me réponds oui avec un battement de paupière et non avec deux battements, ok?

Potter cligna une fois.

-Bien... je voulais... Je voulais savoir... Est-ce que c'est vrai que, à Poudlard, tu étais amoureux de moi?

Potter sembla stupéfait, ses yeux restant fixés sur lui, sans ciller. Et alors que Drago allait lui dire d'oublier sa question, le brun ferma lentement les yeux... une seule fois. Drago ferma ensuite les siens, laissant couler quelques larmes et souffla un:

-Ok...

Drago se pencha alors vers Potter et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, Potter. Déjà à l'école tu m'étais indispensable... j'ai juste mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte et à comprendre que ce n'était pas de la haine... Et je voulais vraiment que tu saches que ces quelques semaines avec toi valaient vraiment toutes les souffrances endurées avant.

Drago se redressa légèrement.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais un cadeau pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche la baguette de Potter. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, quelques larmes s'échappant à son tour de ses yeux.

-Je t'ai menti. Le Lord ne l'avait pas détruite, il est bien trop orgueilleux pour cela... il la gardait dans son bureau, comme preuve de sa victoire... elle te va bien mieux qu'à lui.

Drago coinça la baguette dans la main du brun, lui faisant refermer ses doigts dessus. Ils pleuraient maintenant tout les deux, toujours éclairés par le feu de cheminée.

-Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Potter. Tue-le! Tue-le et rends à l'Angleterre le pays qu'elle mérite. Tu avais raison je veux que les enfants naissent dans un pays libre... où l'amour est possible... Je veux que tu aies la chance d'avoir des enfants Potter... crois moi, ils seront magnifiques...et adorables... je le sais, je l'ai vu... en rêve...

Drago aperçut le chaton, toujours aux côtés de Potter et se pencha pour l'attraper. S'en apercevant, la bestiole voulut s'échapper mais ne fut pas assez rapide et la main du blond se referma sur lui avec douceur. Il le coinça dans l'autre main de Potter et au contact du brun, le chaton sembla se calmer et se blottit contre lui.

-Emmène le aussi. Je ne pourrais surement pas m'en occuper très longtemps, ici... Vu que tu ne lui as pas trouvé de nom, je te suggère Potty... c'est comme ça que je l'appelle quand tu n'es pas dans les parages... Il est vraiment aussi têtu et fonceur que toi... tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec lui!

Drago se tut, perdant le faux sourire qu'il avait essayé de maintenir jusque là. Puis, il se pencha et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le médaillon se mit à scintiller de bleu et Drago se recula, veillant à ne pas toucher le corps du brun. Il lui souffla:

-Adieu, Harry Potter...

Et le brun disparu de son salon dans un tourbillon, les yeux écarquillés et brouillés de larmes.

oO00Oo

Drago était allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix, tentant vainement de retrouver un souffle régulier, ne détectant pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne le fasse pas souffrir.

Il avait été stupide... réellement stupide de croire que le Lord n'avait pas protégé d'avantage la baguette de Potter. Et encore plus stupide de s'être servi de sa baguette pour la récupérer. Son empreinte magique avait été laissée partout dans le bureau et le seigneur des ténèbres s'en était aperçu dès son retour. C'était son père qui était venu le chercher et Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il fut immobilisé à coups de « doloris » et emmené aux pieds de son maître.

Là, il ne put que crier pendant un long moment sous les sorts du seigneur des ténèbres, qui lui racontait comment il avait découvert sa trahison. Lucius en rajouta une couche en disant que l'aura magique de Potter imprégnait tout son manoir et qu'il ne devait pas l'avoir quitté depuis aussi longtemps que l'avait prétendu Drago car elle était très fraiche. Et pour cause, Potter était parti la veille de sa capture. Drago remercia mentalement Merlin de lui avoir donné juste le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir sortir Potter de là avant de se faire prendre. Bon, certes, il était dans une très fâcheuse posture, mais au moins, Potter était hors d'atteinte.

Alors c'était ça l'amour? Etre prêt à souffrir mille maux si on avait la certitude en échange que la personne aimée allait bien et était en sécurité? Il avait raison, alors, l'amour c'était vraiment stupide... et très douloureux. Et Drago savait maintenant qu'il était raide amoureux de Harry Potter. Il fut secoué d'un petit rire, crachant un peu de sang. Ca, c'était mauvais signe. Il faut dire, les mangemorts n'avaient pas été tendre. Après que son maître eut passé ses nerfs sur lui devant une assemblée de capuchons noirs, Drago avait été trainés vers les cachots. Il avait juste eut le temps de croiser les yeux noirs de son parrains remplis d'inquiétude. Sans savoir comment, il avait réussi à lui faire un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Puis il avait retrouvé sa cellule... cette bonne vieille cellule dans laquelle il pourrissait depuis, recevant les visites de nombreux partisans en quête de défoulement. Et cette fois ci, son parrain ne put rien pour lui et les mangemorts ne se contentèrent pas de sorts pour le briser.

Pourtant, Drago n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste. Il avait mis Potter en sécurité et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il était carrément en train de virer poufsouffle, mais peu lui importait. Après tout, personne ne le saurait jamais. Il n'allait pas tarder à mourir... tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que la grande faucheuse vienne assez rapidement. Il en avait assez de subir les assauts répétés de sa tante folle à lier qui avait retrouvé son jeu favori, de son père qui croyait encore que ses insultes pouvait l'atteindre psychologiquement et de Nott sénior, qui avait réclamé vengeance pour la mort de son fils.

Lorsqu'il était venu la première fois, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais douté de son enfant et qu'il allait payer pour avoir causé sa mort. Drago avait alors répondu que dans ses souvenirs, il avait été le premier à cracher sur la mémoire de son cher enfant qui avait osé trahir le seigneur des ténèbres. Après avoir abusé de son corps de la plus brutale des manières et avoir passé de longues minutes à le torturer, Drago se dit que l'avoir provoqué n'était pas une très bonne idée. Depuis il faisait parti de ses visiteurs réguliers.

A cet instant, Lucius venait de sortir de sa cellule, il avait du reprendre en main les affaires de la famille, vu que son fils ne le pouvait plus et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en constatant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien. Fou de rage, il avait alors rendu visite à son fils pour le faire parler, car si Lucius ne récupérait pas ses biens pour les mettre à la disposition de son maître, il passerait un très mauvais moment! Un autre rire reprit Drago dans un spasme peu contrôlé et à nouveau il expulsa du sang. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rire. Comme si son corps n'avait en tête que l'intention de le contrarier, un rire nerveux le traversa. Merlin que c'était douloureux... il avait vraiment mal partout!

Si Drago allait mal, il était presque heureux car pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir laissé partir Potter. En fait, c'était même la première fois qu'il avait eu la possibilité de faire un choix. Et même si les jours précédents avaient été très douloureux et que les jours suivants s'annonçaient tout autant catastrophiques, Drago savait que si c'était à refaire, il referait exactement pareil. Car il était amoureux de Harry Potter. Drago laissa un petit sourire s'inscrire sur le visage. Il ne se lassait pas de répéter cette phrase. Merlin, il devenait niais... mais c'était si bon.

Les jours passèrent lentement pour Drago, du fin fond de sa cellule, il subissait la cruelle folie des mangemorts dans cette cellule froide et sale. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au tout début et l'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'il soit dans la même cellule que la dernière fois... Drago sentait peu à peu son corps rendre les armes et il sut qu'enfin, la mort était proche. Il ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle visite, peu importe de qui... D'ailleurs, quelqu'un arrivait... il entendait du bruit.

Mais alors que les sons se précisaient, Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il reconnaissait ces bruits... cela n'avait rien d'habituel. Et les sons se rapprochaient encore. On aurait dit des bruits de lutte... Puis Drago entendit précisément des voix qui criaient. Des insultes, des sorts, des cris de douleur... Il voyait par le rai de lumière que laissait passer la porte des sorts de couleur se répercuter sur les murs. Et il se demandait si il était déjà entrain de mourir pour halluciner ainsi.

Soudain, il entendit une voix puissante et ferme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Severus!

-C'est ici!

Et alors, la porte de sa cellule explosa violemment, lui envoyant quelques gravats de pierre et de la terre. Et Drago aperçut une silhouette imprécise, la lumière de l'extérieur agressant ses yeux. Il voyait juste une tignasse échevelée. Et Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement. Etait-ce à nouveau un rêve?

-Bien joué, Potter, je croyais que vous vouliez le sauver, pas le tuer!

-Oh, ça va!

Merlin tout puissant. Ce n'était pas possible... Potter s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Drago... tu m'entends?

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom... alors qu'il avait toujours refusé de le faire jusque là... Cette fois, c'était sûr, Drago était en train de rêver... ou de mourir.

-Ca va aller, Drago, je suis là...

Oui, c'était vraiment parfait comme rêve pour mourir. Il pouvait partir sereinement si il croyait être dans les bras de Potter. Il enjoignit son corps à se laisser aller et à enfin abdiquer.

-Par merlin, Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la scène des retrouvailles émouvantes! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un repère de mangemorts!

-Oh fermez-la! entendit-il maugréer Potter.

C'était une bien étrange conversation pour un rêve... Soudain la lumière se fit. Bon sang, il n'était pas dans un rêve. C'était la réalité! Potter était là et il allait l'emmener loin d'ici... Alors il ne devait pas mourir, surtout pas! Son corps sembla comprendre l'ordre car la scène se fit plus claire aux yeux de Drago. Plusieurs personnes se battaient dans le couloir... des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas... Ah, si, Blaise était là... et il faisait pas mal de dégâts... voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à son rouquin! Severus, donc, qu'il avait bien entendu, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, admonestant Potter à propos de sa lenteur. Et Potter, bien sûr qui le serrait contre lui en insultant le maître des potions.

Et peu importait la suite des évènements. Drago n'avait plus peur, il savait que cela ne pourrait que s'améliorer, car Potter avait défoncé la porte de sa cellule et était enfin venu le sauver.

« _Je t'aime aussi, Harry_ ».

FIN


End file.
